<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hopes and Wishes by Locolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756328">Hopes and Wishes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locolo/pseuds/Locolo'>Locolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Or Persuasion), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Pining, Possessive Edelgard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locolo/pseuds/Locolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Byleth's choice not to side with Edelgard had brought up another side of her? A darker side, one that was all too willing to go to any lengths to make him see that he had made the wrong choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bylad x Edelgard</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Silver Snow (Act One)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Byleth stared at the letter in his hands with widened eyes, not believing its content as he read it over and over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Peace Negotiations…?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth merely huffed beside him before he voiced his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It might as well be an invitation to an open trap, I can't believe that Claude is willing to accept the Empire's request for these supposed 'negotiations'. I highly doubt that the Emperor would ever be willing to commit to something like that without pursuing another goal.", Byleth looked back at Seteth with a thoughtful expression, and despite any hopes or wishes he had for it to be true, he could only agree in the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Edelgard would never even consider to negotiate with either Dimitri or Claude, let alone the Church itself, which, in theory, Byleth himself was organizing as of now. Unless they openly declared that they surrendered to her, she would rather kill herself than to try and talk with those who followed the Church. He simply didn't understand what could have driven her to act like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here he was, regarding the letter from Claude for what felt like an eternity for him. If what he said was true, and Edelgard truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>willing to settle this conflict peacefully, he could not help but wonder… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind tormented him with images from the past, reminding him of all the time he had spend with Edelgard during their days at the Monastery… the first person he had ever allowed into his life like no one else before, he treasured these memories forever, even if nobody but herself knew of his thoughts. She was his closest and most cherished friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for once, he actually wondered if these times could return… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glint in his eyes caused Seteth to sigh heavily, Byleth's hesitation being enough to show the advisor in which direction his thoughts were going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Professor, I cannot stress it enough that accepting the Empire's invitation, even if Claude might have faith in it, is going to be your ruin. And if something were to happen to you, I wouldn't want to imagine the consequences. We need to focus on-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forgive me, but I… I have to. I must see it for myself.", Seteth's words died in his throat, holding his hand to his head in disappointment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Without you, the Knights would fall apart, everything we have worked for to stand against the Empire, it would be lost. Do you truly want to risk that? Please, I'm begging you to reconsider, we cannot trust the Empire!", Byleth closed his eyes for a long moment, his hands starting to tremble ever so slightly before he took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, even after everything I have witnessed, I still have faith. And disregarding this opportunity… I couldn't forgive myself.", while his words were not a lie, he was not being entirely honest. He still believed in Edelgard, as much as he wanted to hate her, to despise her, he couldn't… he couldn't bring himself to it… not after everything they have shared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for a chance for everyone to meet once again just as they used to all those years ago, he would give everything for it. Even if his rational side was hating him for it, knowing that an agreement in the end would almost be impossible, he still wanted to see it happen. Even if it was most likely going to be the last time… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... then at least allow me to instruct the Knights to increase the security, just so that I may know that you are not on your own, whatever may happen.", Byleth saw the desperation in Seteth's eyes, and that, he couldn't refuse. Claude has stated that only a few were allowed to accompany them, as Edelgard didn't wish for a gathering of multiple soldiers on any side, as a sign of goodwill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that included that she wanted the meeting to be held within the confines of the Monastery, which now so happened to be the main base of operations for the Knights of Seiros once Byleth and Seteth restored it to the best of their abilities. And Edelgard was more than aware of that, making him wonder all the more what she was trying to achieve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is why Claude was hoping for Byleth's cooperation, for if he refused, the meeting would not even be possible. Edelgard had been very… </span>
  <em>
    <span>persistent</span>
  </em>
  <span>… with her terms, as Claude had put it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I will send word to the Alliance leader and inform him of your choice, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span>he should even manage to secure the cooperation from the Kingdom. And I pray to the Goddess that you won't regret your decision.", as Seteth begrudgingly took his leave, Byleth shifted his gaze out of the window once again, regarding the landscape outside of the Monastery with a single thought in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't bring himself to regret his decision. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Teach, it's been so long since I last saw you!", Byleth regarded the Alliance leader with a small but friendly smile as he stepped into the Reception hall within the Monastery, a small group of Alliance soldiers following as well. Seteth's expression remained concerned as he watched the scene in front of him while Byleth was merely surprised to see that Claude's enthusiastic personality hadn't changed a bit over the course of the years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since you have safely arrived here, I believe it is safe to assume that the Kingdom has agreed upon the meeting as well?", Claude glanced at Seteth with a reassuring gesture before he looked back at Byleth, the smile he always wore not faltering in the slightest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is right, and believe me, convincing Dimitri not to barge in here to try and murder Edelgard the first chance he gets was not an easy one, trust me.", Byleth tilted his head slightly at the attempt to lighten the mood while Claude merely gave him a wink in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So it is true that she wants to…", Byleth's paused while glancing at the ground, the unconscious gesture being enough for him to speak in a more gentle way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I couldn't believe it myself when I first laid eyes upon the message, I'm surprised that you learned it from me and not any sooner, really. But I guess to be sure we'll have to sit here for a while and wait for their highnesses to arrive, won't we?", at that, the humorous glint in his eyes returned and for once, Byleth couldn't help but to share in his comforting words, if only slightly. Seteth merely sighed in response before he voiced his thoughts again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I shall give word to the Knights to be prepared for anything, I don't expect much to come out of this. However, until then, Byleth has very much insisted upon preparing the hall for your arrival so that you may make yourself more comfortable.", Claude shot Byleth a small grin, however, not making any attempt to hide the gratefulness in his eyes at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Always thinking about others first, aren't you? With all jokes aside, I'm really grateful for the Chance to see you in good health, teach.", Byleth lowered his gaze to the ground again, his words reminding him of the time that was stolen from him. It hurt all the more once he remembered how exactly it ended five years ago, and how he lost everything he once held dear… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head slightly, banishing the thoughts about a certain someone into the back of his mind. It would never be the same again, he knew that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a knight approached them with haste, causing the both of them to shift their attention to the messenger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir, King Dimitri has arrived as well.", upon that, Claude heaved a comical sigh before he grinned slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well then, I guess I'll have to make sure that he keeps to his word before her Highness arrives as well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's hope that everything goes well in the end.", Claude paused for a moment upon hearing this, glancing to the ground slightly before he looked back at Byleth with a glint in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With you here, I'm sure that even Edelgard won't try anything", before he could question what he meant, Claude had already taken his leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shifting his attention to the many tables filled with various dishes, the entirety of the inhabitants within the Monastery were welcome to enjoy the treats for the occasion, and the hall was slowly filling with life and activity. The scene almost reminded him of the Night of the Ball, if it weren't for the circumstances… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And somehow he couldn't shake the small but growing feeling of excitement within himself, despite the anxiety that was coursing through him. Here he was, feeling for once happy at the thought of them all gathering here again without the intent to harm one another… it was a foolish wish, knowing that it would never last, and yet… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being lost within his own mind, he failed to notice a figure approaching him from behind, a pair of eyes constantly being trained upon him while even the voices of the Knights around them slowly became silent upon witnessing the strong presence of the last person they had been waiting for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, long time no see, my teacher.", his mind snapped immediately out of its trance as he heard the familiar voice behind him, seeing Edelgard standing a few inches away from himself. And despite her unreadable expression, she regarded him with a small smile. Byleth glanced past her for the briefest of moments, not seeing a single Imperial guard or soldier being with her as an escort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing the look on his face, she continued calmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I arrived here a short moment ago. I have refrained myself from meeting the others for now, they should learn of it shortly, but I simply wanted to see you again before that.", not knowing what to make out of her words, remembering their last encounter clearly, he shifted his gaze to the ground. However, Edelgard remained unfazed, not once diverting her eyes from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any words he might have had died in his throat as Byleth struggled to ignore the memories coursing through his mind as Edelgard stood in front of him once again, and he couldn't stop the emotional turmoil that began to stir within him. Feelings of hatred, betrayal, fear even… and yet, there was a small part of him that was simply… happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to him, Edelgard was not oblivious to the feelings crossing his eyes, and the fact that he was still unsure of his own feelings, even after everything that happened… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… it caused her to smile ever so slightly, a glint appearing in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… appreciate the gesture, but you have come here for another purpose, haven't you? I'll inform Claude-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I merely wished to delay the inevitable tension that is bound to arise once I meet them. How have you been all this time, my teacher?", Byleth warily regarded Edelgard upon her sudden change of the topic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good enough to endure.", Byleth's words were cold, failing to notice the hurt within her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I see… frankly, I'm jealous…", his eyes widened upon hearing that, yet, suddenly the large double doors towards the Reception hall were opened, revealing both Claude and Dimitri along with an escort of his own Knights. Byleth knew that he couldn't allow himself to be swayed by mere memories, and they were all here for a reason that was far more important than anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth witnessed how Dimitri was seemingly scanning the entirety of the hall, disregarding any of the assembled inhabitants and Knights. For a moment he feared that he would do something reckless, but upon seeing Claude taking the attention of Dimitri away from his search, he mentally heaved a sigh in relief. And yet, he failed to notice Edelgard narrowing her eyes upon catching sight of the two of them, slowly taking another step into his direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth stiffened when a gloved hand suddenly took hold of his own, causing him to look behind himself, but only to be met with a pair of violet eyes gazing back into his own. Edelgard didn't utter a word, a silent plea reflecting within her eyes as she subtly but noticeably pulled him towards her, beckoning him to follow her and away from the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling the urge to refuse her, as well as a sense of uneasiness dwelling within his mind, it was silenced the moment she gazed back at him with an emotion he had never witnessed before, wordlessly conveying her wish to be alone with him for a moment. He couldn't explain why he didn't refuse her in that moment, and yet, despite everything he had told himself… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… he still trusted her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they slipped away from the crowd unnoticed and arrived within the small garden outside of the hall, Edelgard heaved a long sigh before she faced him again, the strong sense of authority with which she had regarded him the first time having seemingly lessened now that there was not a single soul other than themselves around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, before Byleth could question her, she gestured towards one of the benches. Despite his hesitation, he slowly obeyed and took a seat before she joined him shortly afterwards, wordlessly gazing upon the night sky above. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't trust me, do you…?", when she finally broke the silence, she turned to look into his eyes, seemingly searching for something… anything, that would ease her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me that you really proposed this meeting to end this war peacefully, tell me that my hopes were not for nothing…", Edelgard gazed at him for a long moment, regarding him with an emotion that he couldn't place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I told you that I did, would you believe me?", silence hang in the air once again as Byleth refused to meet her gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard a small sigh escaping her before he could suddenly feel her placing a hand onto his own, causing him to look back at her with narrowed eyes before he pulled away, hurt reflecting in her eyes once again. However, she merely closed her eyes for a moment before she calmly heaved a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth regarded her closely as he only now witnessed two small glasses standing on top of a small wooden table in front of them, filled with clear water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had she prepared for this…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching out for one of the small glasses, she still smiled at him as she offered it to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is alright if you don't trust me, or if you even despise me for the path I have chosen, but I have proposed all of this in good faith, this, I promise. Despite what you may feel, I can't describe how happy it makes me that I have a chance to at least share this moment with you… just like we used to back then.", Byleth gasped at the honesty within her words, glancing at the offered glass before he hesitantly accepted it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to him, Edelgard glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as Byleth took a sip from the water before she reached for her own, feeling the cold surface on her gloved fingers. Her expression turned more serene as she gazed at the reflection of the moonlight shining upon the clear liquid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know as well as I do that if the war simply continued as it does now, it would be inevitable for us to cross blades sooner or later…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You chose to follow this path."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did, and I will see it through to the end. Whatever may happen, my resolve will never falter, I swore to destroy that false Goddess along with those who blindly follow her, no matter how many enemies I amass. And yet…", Byleth seemingly stared into nothingness as she said those words, not realizing what was hiding behind the Emperor's gaze as she regarded him deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... do you remember when I told you that all I wanted was for you to return to the Empire with me? It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>merely a whim, I meant every word back then, all these years I have wished for nothing else than that… and yet, you hesitated…", before Byleth could utter a single word, his focus seemed to lessen somehow, his mind feeling more slow all of a sudden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My teacher, do you now realize why I proposed all of this? In a way, I was not lying… I wanted to end it peacefully… you are the only one I did not wish to make an enemy of…", realizing too late what she had done, she suddenly placed a hand over his mouth, silencing any word that he could have mustered before she slowly embraced him, not allowing him to resist her as his strength faded away. Instead, all he could feel was sleep slowly overcoming him before he heard a last whisper within his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>will… </span>
  </em>
  <span>come with me…"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Invisible Ties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Byleth felt a wave of fatigue, his body refusing to move in any way once he blinked his eyes open. Upon witnessing that the room he was in was entirely unfamiliar, it surprised him even more to see that he was resting on a very soft bed, the walls decorated with golden and crimson banners, a grand double headed eagle adorning the front. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the memories returned to him immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see you're awake.", his eyes widened once he noticed that he was not alone. Edelgard was sitting on the side of the bed, regarding him with concern at his current state. And all he could feel upon looking into her eyes was hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should have never trusted you…", his voice was almost a whisper, and his body still felt weak. Edelgard averted her eyes from his own, a look of guilt crossing her expression as she glanced to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry that it had to be this way… but it was necessary. I would have never gotten the chance to talk to you like this without meeting you on the battlefield. Forgive me, Byleth.", his eyes narrowed upon hearing her call him by his name, once again memories began flooding his mind. She always used to whenever they were simply idling around, as friends… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To talk to me…? Why won't you just kill me and end this instead?", Edelgard merely lifted her head slightly, as if she believed that he didn't really mean his own words. However, after a moment of silence, she closed her eyes with a somber expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You would truly ask me that? Byleth… you have been gone for five years, do you have any idea how guilty I felt?", her voice began to tremble ever so slightly as she stared into his eyes with a torrent of emotions that she didn't dare to hold back anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When I first saw you again at the Monastery, there was so much that I wanted to tell you, so much that I wanted to show you… if only you would have felt the same way. After all this time, all that mattered to me was to have you at my side once again, to have you return to the Empire with me, to retrieve the one person I held dear…", Byleth's eyes widened as she confessed her most secret of wishes to him, and for just this moment, he felt as if he was speaking with the same person he had shared everything with back at the Monastery, whom he entrusted anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... but you chose otherwise, you chose to walk a different path. Words will never be able to express what I had felt, knowing that one of us would eventually fall to the other… I never wished for that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your actions say otherwise, you are different than you were before, even if you don't realize it yourself. I would never willingly follow you.", it was in that moment that something changed within her eyes, something almost unnoticeable as she seemingly gazed through him for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have never changed, I am as I have always been. Back then, I was willing to do anything in order to sway you, to make you see that you were meant to walk with me. It is merely that I have realized that holding back won't give me what I have longed for, and I will no longer do so.", Byleth gasped almost inaudibly as she placed a hand onto his chest, and he knew that she meant every word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had she truly always been like this…? And even then… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The others don't need me to assist them, and do you truly believe that I will idly stand by once I recover? Or will you forever lock me in chains?", for a short moment, Byleth could see the genuine hurt flash within her eyes as she regarded him, causing him to feel a sliver of regret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It saddens me to see that you think I would ever consider to do that. And I have to disagree, in truth, you were the only one I was truly worried about to stand in my way. Both the Alliance and the Kingdom are now fighting against an inevitable defeat, they just don't know it yet. And now that you are with me…", a glint appeared within her eyes, causing an unknown feeling to surface within himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... I want you to know everything that I have longed to share with you all those years ago. You should have chosen me, Byleth. I refuse to lose you to anyone else. By the time you have recovered…", her hand slowly cupped his cheek, seeing the disbelief that was all too apparent within his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... you won't ever want to leave again."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Unbreakable Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seteth was beyond distressed as he stared into the distance, holding his head in his hands. He could not comprehend how quickly everything had gone wrong, and he cursed himself for his unawareness. One moment he received a message that the Emperor had already arrived, and the next thing he knew Byleth had seemingly disappeared into thin air, along with an unexpected attack from Imperial soldiers. </p><p>It pained him all the more since he had warned him from the potential danger all along, and to see that his worries had proven themselves to be true in the end… </p><p>Claude didn't fare much better as he anxiously awaited the reports from his own soldiers who were searching through the entirety of the Monastery, as well as its outskirts together with the Knights of Seiros. The Imperials had been nothing more than a distraction, and although he had been well aware of it, he didn't find a single trace of both Byleth or Edelgard once the Imperial soldiers had barged in. </p><p>And for once, he couldn't think of anything to turn the odds in their favor, for it didn't take much to figure out what exactly transpired. If Byleth was now in captivity, then Edelgard had effectively removed the head of the Knights. And considering his own internal conflicts within the Alliance, as well as Dimitri's unsteady reign over his own territory… </p><p>… things were looking grim for all of them, and they had to act quickly. </p><p>"As long as the Empire has a firm grip on the bridge of Myrddin, we won't be able to advance into their territory at all.", Seteth merely heaved a deep sigh, knowing all too well that Claude was right. Their situation was worse than before, and they didn't have many options left. Either they gathered their forces and risked to try and take control of the bridge of Myrddin while they still had the opportunity, or they remained in a state of disarray, being vulnerable for Edelgard's next move. </p><p>In short, they had to make a risky move at best while Edelgard had all the time in the world to ponder about her next actions. And they had more than enough reasons to believe that she was holding both Rhea <em> and </em>Byleth in captivity. </p><p>"House Gloucester is supporting the Empire, and they are bolstering their defences. Our own forces are still depleted, and without the Kingdom's aid we couldn't even hope to move into the Empire.", Seteth could only see the numerous obstacles that were blocking their way, and yet, as Claude contemplated about this, a new plan began to form in his mind. </p><p>"Dimitri is planning to gather all of his forces to gain entry into the Empire, and if our only option is to risk everything for a victory at the bridge, then now is the best time for it. I can create a distraction for House Gloucester and take their attention away from it. If you combine your forces with Dimitri's, you would stand a good chance.", as much as Seteth wanted to find another way, to act with more certainty and less risks, despite his best efforts, he couldn't see any other outcome. It was their best chance, and Claude knew that as well. </p><p>"This plan is as good as it is foolish, if we should fail, then everything will be lost. And yet, if we should manage to pull through…", a small grin formed on Claude's face as he noticed Seteth closing his eyes in frustration. </p><p>"Then we have a secure passage into the Empire and can go from there. Don't worry, if there is anything I'm familiar with, then it is moving on thin ice.", once again, a sigh escaped the former advisor upon hearing the confident tone in Claude's voice. </p><p>"It is not only us that I am worried about, we have no idea what the Emperor is planning to do with Byleth. If she were to harm him, then-", suddenly, Claude's optimism vanished for the briefest of moments, a hint of uncertainty reflecting in his eyes. </p><p>"No, I'm certain that this is not what she has in mind. Far from it.", Seteth opened his eyes in confusion as he turned to look back at the Alliance leader, the latter staring at the ground in thought. What did he mean by that? </p><p>"But what I'm <em> not </em>certain about is what she really has in mind for him, she wouldn't go through all this trouble for nothing…", he paused, keeping the next words to himself as he continued his train of thought. On the other hand, the possibilities caused all of his previous enthusiasm to disappear, for he simply couldn't understand yet to which lengths she was willing to go to achieve her goals. </p><p>And right now, he couldn't even begin to grasp her intentions and motives. </p>
<hr/><p>Byleth didn't know how much time had passed, but a glance outside of the window showed him that the sun had already set, replaced by the night sky. But not once did he allow himself to let his guard down, for Edelgard didn't even consider to leave for a single moment during the entire day. And as it was, he was a lot more conscious about himself when he was not alone, especially since she didn't seem to mind the silence that hung in the air from time to time whenever she pondered about her next words. </p><p>And yet, it was just a short moment ago that she had abruptly excused herself with a small smile before she left the room for the first time. Byleth didn't have many options, he had not yet fully recovered from the numbness that he felt from his sleepiness, but he got better with every moment that passed. Still, the question remained for what he would do once he had fully recovered, and it worried him that Edelgard didn't seem to mind in the slightest. </p><p>She couldn't mean what she said… he simply didn't understand. It was easier to fight an enemy that was fighting back, it was easier to resist somebody that was intent on harming you in every possible, it would be easier to resist any of those. And although she was now his enemy, she was once a friend… </p><p>… and what could he do when his supposed enemy was not doing any of these things? It was torture of another kind, and the pain was worse than anything a weapon could inflict. For it was the knowledge that every cherished memory he possessed from days long passed now didn't seem to be so far away anymore, and yet, he couldn't accept it. </p><p>Suddenly the door to the quarters opened again, causing him to shove his thoughts into the back of his mind, before Edelgard entered the room again with a plate within her hands. A delicious smell slowly began to fill the air, teasing him as he glanced at the meal while Edelgard approached the bed with a smile. </p><p>"I figured you might be hungry.", Byleth tried to keep his composure as he regarded the plate with slightly narrowed eyes. </p><p>"To put me to sleep once more?", her smile slowly turned into a frown, hurt flashing in her eyes for but a moment before she looked back at him with regret. </p><p>"No, I prefer to cook without such an intent in mind.", his eyes widened as he shifted his gaze back towards her, witnessing the genuineness within her expression. It was the same meal they had shared for the first time at the monastery, and she still held on to that memory…?</p><p>However, her expression fell ever so slightly as Byleth merely glanced to the ground, avoiding her watchful gaze. Not uttering a word, she gently placed the meal onto the small nightstand on his side before she took a seat at the edge of the bed, causing him to stiffen. </p><p>"So you remember as well… seeing you with a small smile on that day was a gift.", Byleth could feel her eyes on him, refusing to let the memory into his mind. However, a gasp escaped him once he felt her place a hand on his chin, gently but noticeably turning his head to meet her gaze. </p><p>"I would go to any lengths to make you see how much it means to me, and that I am still the same person that you have always known. All I wish for is for those times to return, to have you by my side again. And I know that it is possible, all you have to do is to accept…", feeling an unfamiliar sensation within him, he forced himself out of her hold, narrowing his eyes before he glanced at the ground again. He wouldn't give her an answer to that, he refused to. And still… it suddenly felt as if a sword was piercing through, the feeling burning him from within. </p><p>And he feared it, for his mind was unwillingly contemplating her words before he forced these thoughts into the back of his mind. </p><p>He could merely hear a small sigh, not witnessing the glint that appeared in her eyes as she gave him a small smile. </p><p>"I don't blame you for anything, nor will I ever do that. But you should know that I won't give up on you, Byleth. <em> Whatever </em>may happen.", she slowly stood up from the bed, moving to the door before she halted one last time as she grasped the handle. </p><p>"You can deny it in front of me, but you cannot deny it to yourself…", she slowly opened the door before she gave him a last glance. </p><p>"... you would be lying if you said that you didn't wish for the same."</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Paths That Were Meant to Cross</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Byleth's sleep was filled with nothing but images, and whenever he would manage to get a fracture of rest, another dream would make him believe that he was still within the Monastery along with everyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until he woke up to find himself within the confines of the same chamber over and over again, the moonlight still illuminating the room from outside, signalling to him that only a few hours had passed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that it went on until the sun slowly began to replace the night sky, a trace of sunlight shining upon his closed eyes. The lack of sleep caused him to await the day with even more anxiety, for each passing moment that he spent here, Seteth and the Knights were struggling to continue the fight against the Empire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he didn't know what else Edelgard had in mind for the following days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly opened his eyes to adjust to the light, blinking several times to see more clearly. It was almost serene, the way the sunlight was shining against the golden and crimson interior, the birds were chirping outside to greet a new day… if only it weren't for the circumstances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing downward, he once again tried to move his arms, and much to his delight he found that he could actually move them properly once more. The effects were slowly wearing off, thus, he could move his body more freely again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wasting a moment, he observed the entirety of the room for any sign of the Sword of the Creator, however, after a short moment he realized that it was not here and that Edelgard must have placed it somewhere else. As he observed the room in general, he noticed that it was decorated very strongly, the numerous banners and symbols causing him to wonder what kind of chamber this actually was… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head to focus on the matter at hand, he shifted his hand towards his belt to search for his last resort, only to find out that his dagger was no longer there as well. Heaving a small sigh, he looked around for anything that might prove useful, but once again, he was disappointed to see that there was nothing even close to a weapon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, he froze when the door to the chamber suddenly opened before a familiar figure stepped into the room, much to his discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, Byleth.", Edelgard didn't spare a single glance at anything in the room besides himself once she closed the door behind her, wearing a small smile on her face as she regarded him. And yet, it faltered almost unnoticeably upon Byleth's lack of a response, but despite his refusal to speak with her, she didn't show her disappointment as she made her way to the bed site. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was hoping that you were already awake, I presume you had the opportunity to rest well.", she didn't outright expect him to answer, her smile still present on her face before he noticed that she made her way to the small desk on the left side of the bed, a pile of parchments resting upon it. Was this…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard didn't say anything else, not minding the silence that hung in the air before she took a seat at the desk, merely opting to glance at him from time to time as she got to work, inspecting the various requests and matters within the Empire. During this time, Byleth felt as if every minute lasted for an eternity, and for once, the growing silence in her presence caused him to grow more and more restless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, he weighed his options, but found that there was not much he could do… at least not yet. He doubted that he had the strength to do anything serious, and he could not risk it either way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you thought about my words?", it surprised him when she suddenly broke the silence, the sound of her quill scribbling down on various parchments stopping for just a moment. Byleth merely narrowed his eyes slightly, resisting the urge to huff. And yet, after a moment of hesitation, he reconsidered his words as he glanced at her for the first time, witnessing the glint within her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... if there is anything you want to do for me, then tell me what is happening to the others.", Edelgard regarded him for a long moment before she shifted her gaze outside of the window, pondering about his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Church has launched an offensive against the Great Bridge of Myrddin, no doubt they are driven to do anything in the hopes of changing the odds in their favor. But their endeavors will ultimately be in vain.", shifting her attention back towards him, her expression became serene as she looked at him with an emotion that he could not quite place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... I will spare anyone who is willing to lay down their weapons, if that is what you are concerned about.", but the way she regarded him, it almost seemed as if she was hoping to convey something else as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sympathy? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what about Rhea?", for the briefest of moments, the emotions within her eyes seemingly faded away, leaving a hollow expression before they regained their gleam once more. But it didn't go unnoticed by him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I have spared her as well. She is alive, and she will remain that way… but it can change.", Byleth stiffened for a moment, understanding the meaning her words held. Edelgard was willing to leave her unharmed, but if he were to do something… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he understood why she was not concerned about his recovery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh brought him out of his thoughts, Edelgard dropped the quill for but a moment as she looked back at him with regret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you concern yourself with her wellbeing?", after receiving no response from him, she shifted her gaze to the ground slightly, a small smile suddenly appearing on her lips as she closed her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It pains me to see you like that… if only you knew what I would give in order to make you understand.", picking up her quill once more, she regarded a certain piece of parchment with narrowed eyes. Byleth glanced at her as she scrunched it with force, surprised to see her suddenly losing her composure for but a moment out of some reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heaved a sigh to collect herself before she glanced at something that Byleth could not see from his position on the bed as she reached out for it… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… only to reveal a crimson rose that was neatly placed within a glass, the sunlight reflecting off of its surface. In that moment, Byleth's eyes widened ever so slightly, memories coursing through his mind as he stared at the flower within her hands. He had once gifted it to her on her birthday… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding it close to herself, Edelgard regarded it for a long moment to calm herself before she suddenly got up from the chair, making her way to the edge of the bed before she took a seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know that the bond we share is one that will never falter, I have learned that during all those years that you were gone…", placing her hand on his chest, she could feel the tension beneath, witnessing the hidden emotions within his eyes that she had come to know like no other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... and the more you try to resist, the more it will leave you longing…", resting her head onto her arms, she simply rested against him before she closed her eyes in content, the peaceful smile she wore tearing at his insides. It reminded him once more of the person that was once his most cherished friend… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, a sudden realization came to him. She was unaware of his current state. Glancing at the dagger on her belt, he was merely waiting as he watched her calm and even breaths, showing him a side of her that she would never show to anyone else. It wasn't long until he was sure that she was momentarily asleep before he slowly reached out for the small weapon, carefully removing the blade out of its shaft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard remained unfazed, the smile she wore during her rest being directed at him even though her eyes were closed. Byleth glanced at the weapon in his hand, holding it to the side of her neck before he looked back at her once more, a sudden pain coursing through his chest. His fingers began to shake ever so slightly as he internally fought against the memories, threatening to remind him of what he was about to do. All he would have to do was to bring it to an end… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To kill the one you have once called your most cherished friend…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His breathing became more painful, his grip tightening around the hilt of the dagger as the voice in his head tormented him. If he wouldn't do it, all of his allies would pay the price for it… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And if you </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>do </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>kill her, you will lose the one who cares about you more than you will ever know… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>What? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know it is true, the bond you have forged exceeds time itself… but by all means, prove me wrong. Take her life and 'end' your misery. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened, gazing at her peaceful and unaware expression once more while his hand began to tremble. Closing his eyes in utter frustration, he could feel the voice almost vibrating in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a hand gently intertwined with his own, causing him to open his eyes in shock as he could see Edelgard gazing back at him with a serene smile, slowly slipping the dagger out of his grasp without letting go of his hand. The realization hit him shortly after, for the smile she wore signalled to him that she had never been asleep in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I knew you wouldn't do it, Byleth."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. To War At Gronder Field</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edelgard was conflicted, she didn't expect a loss at the Great Bridge of Myrddin, and judging by the way both the Alliance and Kingdom forces were moving, a clash at Gronder Field became more and more inevitable. They clang onto their hope to gain a victory there in order to weaken her forces enough to move further into Empire territory, but they underestimated the fact that her troops were significantly outnumbering theirs. </p><p>On top of that, the Knights of Seiros remained within the confines of the Monastery, likely having to reorganize their own forces after their victory at the Bridge. Thus, it left her with only two opponents, the urge to head out and bring an end to this herself grew with each moment, to lead her own troops instead of remaining behind within the capital. She had wished for that ever since this war started, and now that she had Byleth finally with her once more, nothing would be stopping her from doing just that, to be able to face her enemies head on… </p><p>… and yet, she could not. As much as she wished, she couldn't head out onto the battlefield with the knowledge that Byleth was still not entirely willing to be with her, even though he was a lot more hesitant than before. It still required more time, and that, she would give him, as long as he began to see where his place was meant to be. And in time, she would be able to convince him fully. </p><p>Unlike the rest of her former classmates… </p><p>But the problem remained, she needed to take action against the approaching forces of the Alliance and Kingdom. She glanced behind herself, seeing Byleth sitting at the edge of the bed while solemnly looking out of the window. He was nearly fully recovered, and she had made sure to remain by his side for as long as he needed. She would not yet be able to lead her forces alongside with him, but in the end, she believed in him. </p>
<hr/><p>"The Empire has assembled their main army to engage us, albeit the Emperor has not made an appearance herself.", Dimitri's expression visibly darkened upon hearing Gilbert's report, his grip on his relic tightening. </p><p>"What else should I have expected from her? To cower behind her own troops while they are sacrificing their lives in this pointless bloodshed!", his voice turned into a shout while Gilbert remained passive, regarding Dimitri carefully. </p><p>"The Alliance has taken up position to the east, perhaps if we-" </p><p>"Let them do as they want, we will tear through the Empire and cut a way towards Enbarr with or without their help. Signal the troops to take up position, we'll advance without further hesitation!", Gilbert nodded once before he took his leave to spread the message. All the while, Dimitri stared into the distance with a distant expression. </p><p>"I will find you eventually, Edelgard…"</p><p>Meanwhile, Claude surveyed the field with worry, the fact that Edelgard refrained from showing herself on the battlefield at the moment stirred only more concern in his mind, especially regarding her usual determination to face her enemies no matter what. However, it gradually began to change five years ago, it seemed as though she began to keep herself in the back, at least until Byleth resurfaced again. It was then that she suddenly took action herself once more, instead of commanding her troops from the shadows. </p><p>And yet, after her small assault on the monastery, she once again refrained to show herself on a battlefield, as well as to meet them here out of some reason… and it unsettled him. They needed to win this battle and bring the fight towards the Capital, no matter what. He didn't doubt that her actions were connected with Byleth, and the longer he remained in captivity, the more worries started to plague his mind. He simply couldn't help but wonder what went through her mind… </p><p>"It seems Dimitri is ignoring us, his troops are already moving forward. What should we do?", Hilda stepped up from behind him, regarding the vast amount of Imperial soldiers taking up position at strategic locations within the field, their numbers by far out matching their own. Even if they <em> were </em>truly fighting together alongside Dimitri, it would still prove to be a tough battle. </p><p>Witnessing this, Claude was reminded of their first mock fight upon this very field. Not in his wildest dreams would he have thought that it would one day come to this, and yet, here they were. </p><p>
  <em> 'If we were to fight again, there would be no telling in who would win…' </em>
</p><p>He grimaced at the image, and even more so when he remembered Byleth's words. </p><p>
  <em> 'I believe we have won without any issues.' </em>
</p><p>He suppressed a sigh, even back then Edelgard couldn't hide the joyful smile for long. They truly were a pair to be feared… </p><p>Snapping back into attention, he looked back at Hilda with a more serious expression. </p><p>"Then we shouldn't hesitate either, if Dimitri is intent on cutting his way through, we won't stand in his way. Just make sure to avoid any conflicts with his troops.", after Hilda took her leave, he spared another glance at Dimitri, heaving a long sigh. </p><p>"Let's hope that his rage won't be his undoing…"</p><p>… </p><p>Dimitri was mercilessly striking any Imperial who dared to cross his path, his knights following their king without hesitation. And yet, his frustration grew with each Imperial that fell to his wrath, for only more of them took their place within seconds. They were only keeping him away from his true goal…!</p><p>A sharp pain suddenly surged through his shoulder as a lance pierced him from behind, increasing his burning hatred before he swiftly turned around to slash his lance at the Imperial soldier, taking the life out of him with the brute force of his attack. </p><p>And yet, the damage was done, prompting him to clutch his bleeding shoulder with an ever increasing pain coursing through it. In his wild rage, he had failed to realize that the Imperials were slowly surrounding him, pointing their lances towards him as they approached in a tight formation. </p><p>Felix noticed the position Dimitri was in, calling upon every knight around him to move and assist him. However, Dimitri had separated himself too far from the others, and Felix was promptly stopped in his tracks as the Imperial soldiers moved into his way, cutting them off entirely from Dimitri who was struggling by now to fend off the relentless assault. </p><p>Felix cursed him, his blind rage had only gotten him trapped like an animal, and now they found themselves pinned on the spot…!</p><p>Another lance managed to cut Dimitri on his side, making him vulnerable for several more strikes until his resistance faltered entirely. He could merely cry out in utter pain and frustration as he was forced to the ground, not able to raise his relic once more while the Imperial soldiers encircled him, regarding the fallen King who desperately held on to his weapon, the pain becoming too much to suppress. </p><p>He could merely glance upwards one last time as the Imperial soldiers closed in on him, muttering a last curse. </p><p>"Burn in hell fires, El…"</p><p>… </p><p>Claude couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Dimitri's lifeless form, and without their king, the Imperial army was quick to overwhelm the Kingdom's forces, while his own soldiers were struggling from the very beginning. With Dimitri's knights taking the attention of the main part of the Imperial soldiers, he had been able to hold his ground with various strategies, and for once they were close to take the ballista at the center of the field. </p><p>But with Dimitri's death, it didn't matter how many tactics and tricks he used, there was only so much they could do against the superior numbers of the Imperial army. Thus, he closed his eyes in regret before he gave the order to retreat. They had tried everything to come this far, but sacrificing his own soldiers now wouldn't do them any good. </p><p>He could only place his last hopes in Seteth and the Knights of Seiros. </p>
<hr/><p>Seteth regarded the map in front of him with concern, multiple thoughts and strategies coursing through his mind. Their victory at the bridge was the first step to gain entrance into the Empire, and yet, he simply wished he could have done more to assist Dimitri's forces, but alas, he was forced to keep his current position for the time being in order to allow the Knights to rest. Part of the Knights were already stationed at the border towards the Empire, if only they would have waited a little bit longer with the assault… </p><p>However, it gave him a little bit of hope knowing that Claude was able to successfully move his troops into the Empire as well. Together they might be able to force the main part of the Imperial army further back towards the Capital, and they would be finally able to join forces with them there. </p><p>That would be the best outcome he could currently think of. And yet, he couldn't have known that his hopes were about to be crushed by the messenger that suddenly rushed into the main assembly hall. </p><p>"Sir, I bring an urgent report from our scouts! The battle at Gronder Field has taken an unfortunate end, most of the Kingdom's army was decimated, and the Alliance's troops were forced to retreat. Albeit the Empire's main army has taken several casualties as well and is currently pulling back further into the land.", Seteth held a hand to his head in disbelief, staring at the ground for what felt like an eternity for him. </p><p>"However, King Dimitri is unaccounted for, he was overwhelmed by the Imperial forces."</p><p>"What?", it was only then that he almost fully lost his composure, not able to believe the sudden change of events. They had a chance, one single chance, to use this opportunity to finally turn the tides and win this war… and this was how it turned out? </p><p>His gaze stopped at the map once more, refusing to give in to despair as he inspected it once more. The tension grew with each second within the assembly hall as the messenger, along with every knight being present, began to look at each other with uncertainty, and Seteth knew this as well. </p><p>"Assemble every knight within the Monastery and order our troops at the border to retreat."</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>"They will think that we are retreating as well, but we will push further into the Empire with whatever we can muster, as long as we can still move while the Imperial army is in disarray. It is our only chance, if we can successfully gain a foothold at a strategic location with a small part of our forces, then we can move towards the Capital from there.", the messenger slowly nodded before he hesitantly took his leave, suppressing his concern to go and spread the order. </p><p>They had no other options, if they went onto the defensive now, they would allow the Empire to regain its strength and move against them once they were ready for another assault. They would lose their positions sooner or later. And he refused to surrender against the Emperor, not after everything that happened, not while Rhea was still in captivity. </p><p>And he wouldn't give up on Byleth. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like, you can follow me on Tumblr for any updates or Fanart I occasionally make. I have a link in my profile. I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Impregnable Fortress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edelgard regarded Byleth with a serene gaze, placing her hand on his cheek to gently raise his head to meet her eyes. Ever since that moment where he had the choice to take her life, his actions had become shallow, and she could almost feel the glances he subconsciously gave her while he was entirely lost in thought. She knew that he was internally struggling with himself, he didn't say anything upon her actions, but he didn't resist either. </p><p>He was just on the verge of giving in, and all she would have to do was to finally make him see that this was where he belonged. Five years… she had waited five years for this moment to come. He had chosen otherwise on that fateful day at the Holy Tomb, and after everything they had shared together, after she had placed all of her hopes and wishes into him… his decision had broken her. </p><p>She didn't allow herself to show any kind of weakness on that day, but it was during these long years that she realized that she was merely hiding from her own emotions. She didn't once believe in his death, and even though he had become her enemy, she had searched high and low for him. Until one day, he finally returned… </p><p>… and she swore to make him see that he had made the wrong choice. </p><p>"What is bothering you?", she wore a small smile as Byleth looked back at her, the hesitation almost written in his eyes, albeit he remained silent, weakly turning his head away. Edelgard merely hummed in return, moving to sit beside him on the edge of the bed before a knock on the door suddenly stopped her in her tracks, her expression turning into her usual mask of indifference in an instant. </p><p>She had made it clear that she didn't once wanted to be disturbed whenever she was with him, and yet, the voice that sounded from the other side of the door caused her to narrow her eyes ever so slightly. </p><p>The door opened to reveal her Uncle stepping inside of the room, sparing a glance at Byleth with an unreadable expression before he focused on the Emperor again. </p><p>"I have not expected a sudden visit from you, Uncle.", her tone was neutral even though her intent was clear. </p><p>"I apologize for my sudden interruption, but I merely wanted to see the one who was responsible for the reorganization of the Church, as well as the wielder of the Sword of the Creator. I wanted to commend you for your successful attempt to capture him, however, you must be rather confident to allow him to move without the supervision of any guards.", Byleth was merely sparing a glance at the unfamiliar figure in front of him, keeping to himself. </p><p>However, Edelgard on the other hand was trying to suppress the irritation and annoyance that started to dwell within her. </p><p>"I appreciate your concern, but there is no need for it. I <em> am </em>well aware of my own actions.", Arundel gave a small hum in response, contemplating about something. </p><p>"So you are, I don't doubt that. Although I do wonder why you insist to keep both the Archbishop and him alive now that we have successfully captured them. With the Kingdom now devoid of their own king and the Church missing two of their most important leaders, the Alliance is the only major obstacle that is left in order to unify all of Fodlan and to finally get rid of the influence of the goddess.", Edelgard eyed her uncle carefully, not voicing the thoughts that came to her mind. </p><p>The only major obstacle that was in her way stood right in front of her, and she <em> would </em>get rid of it. </p><p>"I am aware, however, until we have reinforced and secured our positions at the border, we will have to be patient.", much to her surprise, Arundel merely shook his head in disagreement. </p><p>"I have already taken it upon myself to gather our forces near the Bridge of Myrddin to begin an assault into Alliance territory. As you are surely already aware, the Knights of Seiros have retreated back into the confines of the monastery, and the Alliance is still left in a weakened state. To not use this opportunity would be a waste, which is why I will be leading the assault myself.", to say that Edelgard was surprised was an understatement, but to actually hear that her uncle was making himself useful still managed to astonish her. </p><p>"I don't wish to intrude any longer, the next time we meet it will hopefully be within a land that is completely under the control of the Empire.", as he took his leave, Arundel could only smirk. </p><p>He was not unhappy with the situation, it didn't matter what the Emperor chose to do with the Archbishop and the former professor, as long as the both of them remained within their grasp. Once the resistance within the Alliance would shatter, so too would be nothing left to stop them from unifying all of Fodlan. And with it, another struggle would begin, for his niece was not aware that she was exactly playing her part in their carefully constructed script. Even if she thought herself to be in control. </p><p>And yet, unbeknownst to him, Edelgard was having the exact same thoughts. Her uncle couldn't have known that, in her eyes, Byleth had never been a prisoner in the first place, and when the time came, he would not be facing her alone. With Byleth's help, she would finally get rid of the man that she despised more than anything else, and along with it, her dream of a unified Fodlan would finally come to fruition. </p><p>It didn't matter to her just how many enemies she amassed, he was all that she needed… </p>
<hr/><p>Seteth was trying his best to remain calm as he passed through the gate towards Fort Merceus, along with a handful of Knights, using Imperial armor to disguise themselves. He glanced at Flayn walking alongside him, giving her a reassuring smile upon seeing the worry within her eyes. </p><p>Their little trick had worked, the Imperials believed that they had retreated, allowing them to slip a small but sizeable strike force into the Empire's territory. The element of surprise was on their side, and should they achieve a victory here, then they would have a secure foothold to march towards the Capital before they knew what was going on. </p><p>Again, <em> if </em>they managed to succeed. The guards and soldiers at the gates were oblivious to their disguise, allowing them entrance into the heart of the keep. However, what Seteth didn't account for was that the Commander of the Imperial forces stationed here was not an ordinary one. </p><p><b>"Our reinforcements… assign them their posts and prepare a detachment towards the Bridge of Myrddin."</b>, the Death Knight's voice echoed throughout the keep, deeply unsettling Seteth's previous train of thought. Their endeavors were already hard to accomplish, but this made things worse. </p><p>He could almost feel the tension starting to rise amongst the Knights, and yet, Seteth resumed his walk to give them the courage to do so as well, their target being the heavy weapons that were scattered around within the fort. They had to gain control of them if they wanted to have a chance against the Imperial battalion that was stationed here. </p><p>"Hold it! You are not supposed to be stationed here, you are a part of-", the Imperial general that approached them halted in his motions, taking a closer look at Seteth's face, causing the latter to stiffen ever so slightly while the Knights started to glance at each other in concern. </p><p>"Wait, you're…! Intruders have infiltrated-", his words died in his throat as Seteth grasped his axe and knocked the end of the hilt against the general's helmet, knocking him out in the process. </p><p>"Everyone, change of plans, we will have to fight our way through!", the Knights immediately understood and pulled out their weapons, the Imperial defenders slowly catching on to what was happening. Unfortunately, it also gained the attention of another. </p><p>
  <b>"Close the gates, and trample them. Leave no survivors."</b>
</p><p>…</p><p>Seteth panted heavily as he tightened his grip on the hilt of his axe before he gritted his teeth, regarding the Death Knight with anger. Even though they had managed to secure the heavy weapons of the fort, the remaining Imperial forces were not backing down as long as their leader was still present, despite the odds standing against them. </p><p>Seteth had rushed to Flayn's aid immediately upon realizing that she had already engaged him, and even though both him and Seteth have managed to injure and exhaust the other, the Death Knight was still more than willing to bring the fight to an end. The glowing red eyes seemingly pierced through Seteth's form as he circled his scythe, indicating his next approach. </p><p>However, lightning suddenly surged through the air, interrupting him in his movements upon impact. His horse reared back in shock and pain, a pained outcry rumbling from beneath his helmet. Seteth quickly turned around to see two figures who were aiding them, his eyes widening slightly in realization. </p><p>"Former students…?"</p><p>The Death Knight looked up in time to block an incoming strike of a sword, directing his horse to jump backwards. </p><p>"You will do no harm any further!", Petra circled her sword while Dorothea stepped to her side, another Thoron cracking menacingly within her hand. </p><p><b>"... it is not my time to falter just yet…"</b>, he reared his horse around once more before he retreated through the main gate, leaving behind the battlefield. Dorothea let the spell dissipate within her hand, knowing that it wouldn't reach him anymore at such a distance. Heaving a deep sigh, both of the former students turned around as Seteth approached them with surprise and confusion written all over his expression. </p><p>"Aren't you former students…? What are you doing at a place like this?", Dorothea glanced behind Seteth for but a moment, witnessing the many fallen Imperial soldiers as well as a few Knights scattered all around the fort before she tore her gaze away from the gruesome sight. </p><p>"We have heard rumors that you are attempting to push further into the Empire, despite what they said after the battle at Gronder Field. We couldn't just stand still while you are fighting for the sake of us all, and… well, here we are. At least, a small part of our former class…", her voice was filled with regret and hurt, remembering the last time they had all been together five years ago. </p><p>Until Edelgard had disbanded them after Byleth disappeared… after some of them had voiced their disapproval of her intentions. She could only hope that the others were doing well, wherever they were… </p><p>"Any help is much appreciated considering the circumstances, but what we are about to do is more than I could ask of you. Do you truly want to help us in attacking the Capital?"</p><p>"We may not have soldiers to give, but if you will have us, then we will try to provide as much help as we can.", Petra's voice was filled with determination, and Dorothea could only nod in agreement. Yet, her expression turned somber when her original thought returned to her mind, prompting her to voice her concerns. </p><p>"Is it true that Edelgard has captured the professor…?", Seteth's expression fell upon hearing this, already answering her question with that. Dorothea heaved another deep sigh before she placed her hands on her face, closing her eyes in thought. </p><p>So she was right all along, ever since Byleth had five years ago, it became clear that he was her anchor, and she had changed along with it. She had grown… colder. And yet, if she went to such lengths to capture him… </p><p>… what did Edelgard hope for? </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Conclusion of the Crossing Roads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth's gaze was solely directed upon the window that offered him a view of the entire Capital, Enbarr. It was one of the rare moments when Edelgard was forced to leave for a short moment, and yet, his mind never ceased to repeat the same memories over and over again, leaving him with a hollow feeling now that she was gone. </p><p>He shook his head slightly, tearing his gaze away from the window while desperately trying to suppress the feeling. </p><p>
  <em> '... and the more you try to resist, the more it will leave you longing…' </em>
</p><p>He closed his eyes in discomfort, the sensation not ceasing once to tear at him and his emotions. </p><p>
  <em> '... you would be lying if you said you didn't wish for the same.' </em>
</p><p>It didn't matter how much he tried, it was his own feelings that were urging him to the same conclusion that edged closer into his mind with each day. He couldn't believe the words of the unfamiliar figure, if the Church had retreated, then he couldn't begin to imagine what might have happened to Seteth. It were these thoughts that reminded him of his original demeanor, to resist the continues pull he could feel… </p><p>And yet, he was internally torn apart. He had always told himself that it would never be possible to regard her in the same way he did five years ago, that he could suppress and forget the cherished memories that were always lingering in his mind. </p><p>But in the end, he really <em> was </em> merely lying to himself.</p><p>A sudden ringing of several bells snapped Byleth out of his trance, causing him to focus his attention outside of the window once more. His eyes widened slightly as he witnessed several Imperial soldiers moving through the streets with haste, citizens desperately trying to reach their homes. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight, trying to understand what was happening. </p><p>The Capital was under attack… by whom? </p><p>He leaned closer, surveying the scene as best as he could until he witnessed a large battalion of Knights barging through the main gate, overwhelming the Imperial sentries that were stationed there. A small gasp escaped him, utter disbelief coursing through his mind before he caught sight of their leader, who was charging ahead on top of a wyvern with the Knights of Seiros following closely behind. </p><p>So they hadn't retreated after all… they had still risked everything to come here… </p><p>However, before he could do anything, the door towards the chamber suddenly opened, causing him to turn around immediately. To his surprise, an Imperial guard stood at the entrance, and even though their helmet was covering their expression, the distress was still evident in their tone. </p><p>"Her Majesty has instructed me to find and escort you into the throne room immediately. Follow me.", Byleth glanced at the sword they were carrying, and in that moment, an internal struggle began within his own mind. He took a few steps towards the guard without saying a word, prompting the Imperial to believe that he did as asked before Byleth suddenly grasped the hilt of their sword.</p><p>The guard realized too late what happened as Byleth knocked the hilt of the sword against their helmet, rendering them unconscious. For a single moment, Byleth panted heavily as he regarded the sword in his hands, the distant sounds of fighting outside of the palace becoming more and more evident. His mind didn't cease to remind him of what he was about to do, images of his allies giving their lives to fight against the Empire and its Emperor flickering in front of his mental eye. </p><p>This was a chance, one that he had been long waiting for. </p><p>And yet, as he moved through the several unfamiliar corridors within the palace, a whole other memory entered his mind. He had been here once before, Edelgard had wished for him to accompany her here for her coronation, not wanting to have any other by her side for the occasion. </p><p>And now he had the chance to end her reign once and for all. </p><hr/><p>"So, the Church has decided to pay us a visit, hasn't it? Well then, we should bid them a warm welcome. Man the heavy weapons, we shall rain destruction upon our enemies from every corner of the Capital!", Hubert glared at the opposing strike force of the Knights of Seiros, they had arrived sooner than he expected. They didn't have much time to organize their forces for their arrival, they had received the message too late. </p><p>It didn't matter what it would take, they had to repel them until reinforcements arrived. </p><p>On the other side, Seteth was at the front of the Knights, surveying the narrow streets which were blocked by Imperial troops, multiple ballistas and fire orbs being directed at them from every corner, threatening to tear them apart if they weren't dealt with. The main plaza was a gathering place for a main part of their soldiers, the Death Knight being present once more. </p><p>And at the far end of the city, Hubert was commanding every battalion that stood in their way, intent on destroying them before they could set a single foot into the palace. </p><p>"Friends, this is our final push against the Empire! If we can cut a path towards the palace, then there will be nothing left to stand in our way between us and the Emperor!", the Knights cheered in approval, letting every Imperial know of their sheer determination and confidence while raising their weapons high in the air. </p><p>Hubert merely huffed at the sight, his expression darkening. He would crush their resolve… </p><p>… and even if he should fail, her Majesty would be victorious. He was certain of it. </p><hr/><p>Byleth came to a stop immediately as he stepped into the throne room, gaining the attention of two Imperial guards that were about to leave, as well as the Emperor herself. Edelgard's eyes widened once she caught sight of him, holding his sword in front of him. The guards moved immediately, pointing their lances at him as a warning. </p><p>Byleth merely narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip on the sword as he regarded the Imperials carefully, and yet, regardless of their actions, both of the guards did not once dare to attack him. </p><p>Why?   </p><p>Using it to his own advantage, he didn't hesitate to engage them instead. However, even when he expected the Imperial to counter his strike, he merely parried it to the best of his abilities before Byleth noticed the second guard approaching him from behind, intent to grab him. Byleth lessened the pressure on his attack before he abruptly stepped to the side, causing both of the guards to collide against each other. </p><p>Focusing his attention on the Emperor once more, he stopped in his tracks once he realized that Edelgard was merely regarding him with what he could only depict as disappointment, holding her own sword only loosely in her hand. </p><p>He stiffened as she took a few steps towards him, prompting him to raise his sword, and yet, he was fighting within himself to keep his own composure. However, he hesitated once she stopped a few paces away from him, never ceasing to take her gaze away from him. </p><p>"The Church is desperate to lead a final assault against me… this battle will decide the ultimate outcome of this war.", her arm began to shake ever so slightly, trying to keep her sword in her grasp. Byleth forced any memories into the back of his mind, holding steadfast as he looked back at her. He refused to show any weakness… not now… </p><p>"So you still wish to remain at their side?", her voice was reflecting the sheer disappointment within her expression, and even though Byleth did not outright say it, it prompted her to close her eyes in regret. And yet, when she opened them once more, she grasped the hilt of her sword in her hand. </p><p>"I have said it once, Byleth. I won't give up on you, no matter what happens."</p><hr/><p>Seteth gritted his teeth as he dodged a fireball, moving ahead and through the heavy fire that was directed upon them. The Knights were desperate to barge ahead, despite the heavy onslaught as they engaged the remaining Imperial troops upon the streets who were blocking their way to the main plaza. </p><p>"Watch out for the ballistas, I will try to take them out swiftly!", targeting the closest one to his position, the Imperial archer was forced to reload as Seteth threw a handaxe into his chest, taking out one of many stationary weapons that still remained. </p><p>However, Dorothea witnessed another one beginning to target Seteth from the other side before her hands started to glow. Focusing her magic intently, the unsuspecting Imperial could only look upwards in shock as a shadow was suddenly cast upon him, growing larger with each second until the Meteor hit its mark. </p><p>Seteth turned around to witness the destruction it left behind, managing to take out any Imperial soldiers that were stationed nearby as well. The Knights cheered once more with a boost in morale as they broke through the Imperial defensive lines, cutting a path forward and onto the main plaza. </p><p><b>"You have come this far, but this time one of us will fall to the other…"</b>, Seteth's expression darkened as he saw the Death Knight approaching him. </p><p>"Indeed, and this time, you won't escape.", a deep rumble echoed through his helmet as he swung his scythe at Seteth, the latter directing his wyvern to dodge it. </p><p><b>"I have no intention to do so."</b>, before Seteth could launch a counter attack, he was momentarily taken by surprise as thunder suddenly struck him from above, the spell dissipating from the Death Knight's hand shortly after. Gritting his teeth, his wyvern moved quickly before Seteth delivered a strike with his axe in return, landing a hit across his chest. </p><p><b>"Squirm for me…!"</b>, circling his scythe, he charged forward with a devastating strike of his weapon, knocking Seteth off of his wyvern before he had any chance to pull back. He landed on the ground with a pained outcry, holding a hand to his chest with ragged breath as his wyvern collapsed onto the ground shortly after, laying motionless on the plaza. </p><p>The Death Knight slowly approached the fallen leader, holding his scythe in one hand as his horse came to a stop almost right in front of him. The merciless, glowing eyes were staring down upon him once Seteth spared a glance back at the Knight. </p><p><b>"I commend your attempt…"</b>, he raised his scythe, intent to end it quickly as a means of mercy. </p><p>
  <b>"... but in the end it is you who perished through my hand."</b>
</p><p>"Father!", the Death Knight could only spare a glance behind himself before a sudden burst of flame consumed him, interrupting him in his tracks. And yet, with an irritated huff, he resisted the burning flames that left its marks on his armor, as well as his horse. His breathing was erratic, echoing deeply through his helmet as his crimson eyes seemingly bored into Flayn. </p><p>
  <b>"You will not deny me my victory."</b>
</p><p>"She will not, but I will.", before he could react, he only managed to see a figure in a blur as a sudden strike of a sword slashed across his chest once more, throwing him off of his horse which succumbed to the ground as well. A last breath escaped him as he weakly raised his head to see the one who had bested him in the end, his scythe clattering onto the ground. </p><p>
  <b>"To kill and to die… knowing only one without the other would be maddening…"</b>
</p><p>Petra closed her eyes in respect of the fallen warrior, honoring him in her own way. However, Flayn immediately rushed to her father's side, inspecting his wounds before she quickly closed her eyes, her hands starting to emit a strong glow. </p><p>Seteth could feel the wound slowly dissipating, managing to catch his breath once Flayn opened her eyes again to look at Seteth with utmost concern. </p><p>"B-brother, you have scared me to death…!", Seteth could only smile at her reassuringly, feeling the pain starting to lessen with each second. </p><p>"I am still here, I wouldn't dare to leave you behind."</p><p>"I am ashamed to interrupt, but Hubert is commanding the enemy forces still. We have gained a hold against the Imperial forces.", Petra approached the pair as she took her sword into her left hand before extending the other for Seteth to take. </p><p>He gratefully accepted the offer as he once again surveyed the battlefield, the fire of both the ballistas and fire orbs had ceased, and the Knights were gaining more and more ground against the Imperial soldiers, who were slowly forced to fall back. Especially after this victory. </p><p>"As much as it pains me, I believe Hubert will not step aside by himself. But Dorothea has still gone ahead to try and convince him.", Seteth heaved a small sigh, the Imperial advisor coming into his mind once more. He wouldn't stand aside, not while he was still alive if anything he had heard about him was correct. </p><p>"Then we must hurry and end this quickly, the Emperor is awaiting us within the palace. Let's forge ahead!" </p><hr/><p>Edelgard and Byleth panted heavily as they regarded each other, both of them desperately trying to catch their breath. And yet, Byleth slightly lowered his sword once Edelgard suddenly succumbed to the ground, kneeling in front of him while holding herself against her sword. Byleth tightened his grip on the sword, a sharp pain coursing through his head. Not once had she landed a hit on him, not once had she actually <em> tried </em>to harm him… </p><p>Not once had the sheer hurt left her eyes. </p><p>His breathing became more and more shallow, his limbs feeling weak. And his eyes widened when a tear suddenly rolled down her cheek. </p><p>"So this is how it ends… my teacher…", unlike every other time, her voice was broken and filled with emotion, her tear dropping to the ground as she allowed everything she had kept hidden within herself to finally go free. She didn't have anything to lose anymore. </p><p>"If this is the path you have chosen… then it lies across my grave.", she lifted her head weakly to meet his eyes, and Byleth was frozen in place. </p><p>
  <em> 'If one of us would be forced to leave the Monastery sooner, would you agree to meet me here again five years from today?' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Seeing you enjoying yourself like that, I feel like maybe… maybe I can relax a little too…' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Byleth… is that a…? I have never seen you this happy before…' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'I don't know why I'm telling you all of this, I have never shared my past with anyone before. But with you, I feel as if I can talk to you about it…' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'You will come, won't you…? Whatever might happen, I will be there…' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> '...promise me… that you won't forget me…' </em>
</p><p>Memories appeared in front of his mental eye, tormenting him with each and every one of them. And now here he was, her tearful eyes meeting his own as they silently fell to the ground. </p><p>"If I must fall, then at least let it be by your hand…", he forced his eyes shut as he slowly stepped towards her until they were merely inches apart, her head solely facing the ground as she awaited her final fate. </p><p>"... I wanted… to walk with you…"</p><p>And he couldn't take it any longer. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am... just going to leave it here. I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Wings of the Hegemon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>'Byleth!' </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He stopped upon hearing the familiar voice calling out for him before he turned around, seeing Edelgard coming up towards him with a pair of wooden swords in her hand. Raising an eyebrow at her intentions, he briefly took a glance at the setting sun in the distance, bathing the training hall in a dim light. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'It is very late, you might want to save your energy for tomorrow instead. Most students have already retired to their quarters.', despite no one else being around, Byleth maintained his formal attitude at least within open space, even towards his friend. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'I know that it is not the most opportune time, but… would you still be willing for a spar with me? I promise I won't take any more of your time afterwards.', and yet, the sheer determination within her eyes prompted him to turn around slowly, regarding her with wonder. She had never asked for a spar with him outside of a lesson, quite the opposite, she would always decline the offer from him whenever he witnessed her struggle with a specific technique. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Instead, she would merely opt for him to show it to her once more before she chose another to fight against. He never questioned it, for her abilities improved nonetheless, and if she didn't wish to fight against him, even if it was only in a sparring session, then he didn't concern himself with it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But now here she was. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'... but only one. You should get some rest afterwards.', with a small sigh, he relented in the end, failing to see the corner of her lips curling up slightly. With a swift movement, she extended the hilt of the second wooden sword towards him before he accepted the offer, standing on the opposite side of her in a battle stance. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Edelgard didn't utter another word as she made the first move, her eyes regarding him closely once she was in range to strike. Byleth did the same, meeting her sword with his own to determine how much strength she was using, to see whether or not she was giving it her all. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And she wasn't holding back. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Being caught off guard by the sheer amount of strength in her attack, he was momentarily struggling against her, an opening she gratefully accepted. Pushing him back slightly, she opted to lunge forward with her sword, narrowly missing Byleth as he stepped to the side. Witnessing the opportunity for a counter attack, he swung his sword against her side while she was still pulling back, not giving her the chance to block before the tip of his wooden weapon traced her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Narrowing her eyes at her mistake, she swiftly crossed blades with him once more, this time with equal resistance to her own strength. However, as she slowly began to struggle against Byleth's efforts, her eyes met his own for the briefest of seconds before she grinned. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth's eyes widened slightly in surprise as she gave in, allowing him to push her back before she suddenly stepped to the side, pushing his left feet off the ground with her own to which he lost his balance. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He gasped as he landed on his back, his eyes scanning the ground for his wooden weapon which had slipped out of his grasp before he was suddenly met with a pair of violet eyes on top of him. He didn't have a chance to reach for his sword as Edelgard pinned both of his hands to the ground with her own, her knee holding his leg in place as she hovered above him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Within a few seconds, Byleth realized that he couldn't do anything else and ceased to resist, giving her the victory she had earned. However, her expression was devoid of any smugness or teasing as she merely stared into his eyes, not letting go of him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'With this, I have surpassed you…', her expression was unreadable as she debated within her own mind whether or not to reveal her true thoughts to him, until she could feel his hand subtly pushing her own away. It was then that she snapped back into reality and her eyes filled with several emotions at once, the final hesitation causing her to relent. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'I… I apologize, Byleth!' </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard's eyes widened when Byleth suddenly dropped to his knees, his arms merely hanging on his sides as the Sword of the Creator was only loosely in his hand. She lifted her head to meet his gaze as the final blow never came, and yet, he was seemingly looking through her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he clenched the hilt of the relic and raised it against himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With utter horror crossing her eyes, Edelgard reacted on instinct as she grabbed his hand and threw the relic away, the Sword clattering onto the ground before she embraced him tightly, holding his trembling form within her arms. Sobs began to escape him more and more until he gave in to her embrace, tears staining her crimson attire as she tightened her hold on him, not once letting him go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I… can't… I can't lose you…", her hand gently held the back of his head as he buried himself in her neck. She wouldn't allow him to harm himself, not as long as she lived. And in the end, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>choose her… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I won't leave you, Byleth, ever. I promise…"</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hubert panted in frustration as he placed a hand to his chest, the pain rendering him unable to go any further while the remaining slivers of magic faded from his free hand. Meanwhile, Dorothea desperately tried to suppress her inner turmoil as she stared at her former classmate, being aware of all the pain and death she had inflicted on this day. She knew that she would never get used to it, but this… did it all have to end like this? That former friends and students slaughtered each other on the battlefield? </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's over, Hubert. It didn't have to end like this, if only you would have listened.", the advisor merely huffed at the pity in her voice, his eyes glancing towards her with disdain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I agree, it could have… ended differently… you should have never shown yourself again here… not after you have turned your back on her Majesty…", his breathing was irregular, and the increasing pain was dimming his vision ever so slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We have never turned our backs on her! If it wasn't for this war, so many lives could have been spared, we could have all still remained friends… and Edelgard would have never had to suffer from her loss.", at that, Hubert averted his gaze and saved his breath, their former professor coming to his mind. And the sheer amount of suffering his disappearance had caused her… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell us, Hubert. Where is Edelgard keeping the professor?", Dorothea regarded Hubert closely, the latter merely opting to close his eyes before a pained cough escaped him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who is to say? Her Majesty has put her faith in him… and if he is truly the key to her success, then it doesn't matter how I feel about it…", before Dorothea could ask any further, he coughed more deeply, the last spark of liveliness slowly beginning to leave his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Heh… go ahead… I won't witness it… but I place my last hopes… into…", his voice failed him before Hubert ultimately succumbed to his injuries, his eyes closed. Dorothea stood frozen in place for a long moment, guilt and fear coursing through her mind until a hand suddenly rested on her shoulder, snapping her back into reality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There was nothing to be done differently. If it was not him, it would have been us.", Petra's voice was meant to reassure and comfort her friend, and yet, the harsh truth merely managed to pierce Dorothea even further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she was right… and they couldn't stop. Edelgard was still awaiting them, but Hubert's last words didn't leave her mind anymore. What did he mean…? What did Byleth have to do with Edelgard's chances to turn the tides of the war? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We must go, Seteth has gone ahead already. He is in need of our help.", sparing one last glance at Hubert's motionless form, Dorothea nodded to her friend before she followed her into the palace, the Knights having already forged a path ahead. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Seteth pushed the doors open towards the throne room, two Knights accompanying him from behind while Flayn took charge of the rest of their forces to hold off the Imperial defenders. The palace was full with the rest of everything the Emperor could muster, and they had only so much time until their reinforcements would arrive. This was it… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… until Seteth froze in place, his eyes widening in the process. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Knights stopped alongside him, watching on in confusion as Seteth's hand began to tremble, disbelief coursing through his entire mind. The throne room was devoid of any guards, of any Imperial soldiers or of any kind of Imperial elite. It was only the pair in the middle of the entire throne room that his eyes were focused on, embracing each other while kneeling on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could only see the back of Byleth as the Emperor glanced at Seteth, her expression turning from utter joy to mere indifference as she regarded the intruding Knights. And yet, she remained unmoving, holding Byleth ever so slightly closer to herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she could not have cared less about them seeing her like that in this moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Professor…?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth's head perked up slightly, causing Edelgard to look back at him as he slowly pulled away, his eyes meeting her own once more. A smile formed on her lips as she regarded him, before her eyes narrowed upon focusing on the Knights again. She rose from the ground, gently pulling Byleth up alongside with her before she drew her sword, resembling the strong figure of the Emperor once again as she regarded her opponents with a cold gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So you have made it this far, but you won't make it any further. You don't even have a shred of self awareness, now do you?", Seteth gritted his teeth, his thoughts clashing in an internal debate as to what he could possibly do. Not humoring the Emperor's words, he focused on Byleth instead, his voice nearly trembling with disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Professor, are you alright? We have come here to end this madness once and for all, you must see reason-", his voice failed him when Byleth finally turned to look back at Seteth, rendering the advisor silent. Edelgard witnessed the finality in his eyes, her hand gently holding him back to his surprise before she glanced back at him, a sincere smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There is nothing to worry about anymore, all that matters is that we are reunited once more.", her voice was akin to a whisper before she faced Seteth again, however, much to her own surprise, Byleth moved to her side despite her assurance, picking up the Sword of the Creator beside him. No words needed to be exchanged between the two as a glance was all they needed before they both faced Seteth together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth had denied it from himself for a long time… but not anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth was silent for a long moment as the tension grew with each second that passed, but ultimately, his last hopes and beliefs faded away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If only we had managed to come here sooner… it was my fault…", Seteth gripped his axe tighter, his eyes clenching. Edelgard remained unfazed before she broke the following silence once more, having heard enough. Byleth didn't belong anywhere else than at her side, and she would fight to her last breath to defend their bond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, she knew better than to be ruthless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will give you a last chance to turn back, save your lives and don't return. I promise that the same will count for your soldiers.", she didn't expect the advisor to accept, as such, it didn't come as a surprise when he stood his ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We have sacrificed everything to come this far", he opened his eyes once again and held his axe to his side, "and we won't turn back now!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth charged ahead, the Knights following behind while Edelgard and Byleth prepared themselves, watching them closely until they were in range. The Knights both intercepted the Emperor, forcing her to fight them off while she witnessed Seteth focusing entirely on Byleth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weapons clashed, and neither of the two backed down as they faced each other once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why? Why have you chosen to side with the Emperor? Have you forgotten what she is responsible for?", Seteth gritted his teeth as Byleth slowly gained the upper hand, forcing the advisor onto the defensive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will never ask you to understand, nor do I expect you to…", Seteth used his remaining strength to push back before their weapons met once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... but I won't fight her. Never again.", a gasp escaped him at the sheer determination in Byleth's eyes, trying desperately to understand his former friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before his hands suddenly started to glow in a green light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth didn't have the time to react as a shockwave forced him onto the ground, leaving him vulnerable. He glanced upwards as Seteth approached him with a regretful expression, the light fading away from his hands again before he raised his axe in a final attempt to end the fight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't want this, professor…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, he failed to notice the Emperor rushing towards him from behind, not hesitating to strike him once she witnessed Byleth's position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I won't allow it!" </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>A pained outcry caused Flayn to hurry as fast as she could, utter horror crossing her eyes as she witnessed her father being struck to the ground, the Emperor pointing her sword down at the fallen advisor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Brother!", Edelgard glanced at her as she quickly approached Seteth, kneeling down beside him to inspect his injuries. She didn't interfere as she allowed Flayn to tend to his wounds, the latter glancing back at the Emperor with desperation in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't harm him…! Please stop all of this…", she held her father protectively as Edelgard held her sword to her side, her expression remaining indifferent on the outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you value the life of your brother, as well as your soldiers, then you should take your leave and I promise that you will be left unharmed. I will spare anyone who is willing to lay down their weapons.", Flayn couldn't find the words to try and persuade the Emperor to end all of this and to see reason, her eyes setting onto her father once before she glanced back at Edelgard as she helped Byleth off of the ground, the first signs of emotions crossing her otherwise usual mask of indifference as genuine worry reflected in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Professor…", her voice failed her as she witnessed this, and the meaning of it only came down to her a moment after. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, sudden footsteps tore her attention away from the pair as both Dorothea and Petra finally caught up to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Byleth!", Dorothea's voice rang out through the throne room, her initial relief quickly turning into confusion and worry as Edelgard stood in front of him, regarding her former classmates with slight surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have come here as well? It has been a long time since we have last seen each other.", Dorothea focused back on Edelgard, her mind trying to process what she was witnessing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have once made you an offer to either stay by my side or not. Why did you return?", Petra narrowed her eyes as the memory came into her mind, however, Dorothea broke the silence once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Byleth, are you…? Are you really staying by her side?", his expression was already answering her question as he looked back at her, prompting her to gaze at the ground for a long moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... years ago, after you had vanished, Edelgard was at a loss. She would spend day and night to search for a single trace of your whereabouts, not once did she believe in your death. However, with each month that passed, it became clear that you were her anchor… we were never able to be that kind of support for her that you had provided. Byleth's disappearance had changed you completely, Edelgard…", as her voice started to tremble, Dorothea looked back at her former friend once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... all this time, this was what you had wished for, wasn't it?", the silence stretched on for several moments as Edelgard slightly averted her gaze, glancing at Byleth from the corner of her eyes before she met his own, seeing the unasked question that was lingering within him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes… yes it was…", her eyes didn't leave his own for a long moment before she glanced back at Dorothea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But this had never meant that I wanted to disband our class…", Edelgard could feel the hurt of betrayal once more, memories flickering in front of her mental eye when her former classmates had chosen to stand against her as well. She had refused to lose Byleth to anyone, and this had broken her entirely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I won't repeat myself again. Leave and be spared, I won't give you another chance.", her expression turned to mere indifference once more before Flayn tried to lift her father, holding him protectively as Petra assisted her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The Imperial reinforcements are closing in onto the Capital, we won't be able to last. Might you inform the Knights?", Dorothea hesitantly nodded and took her leave before Petra glanced back at the Emperor and Byleth one last time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We will not have seen the last of each other, Edelgard."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Crimson Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Soldiers were moving through the streets, buildings were getting repaired and the fallen were carried away, receiving a proper burial as the Imperial Capital was slowly recovering from the previous battle. By the time the sun had set, Byleth was still occupied with the map in front of him, regarding it carefully. Edelgard had kept to her word, the remaining Knights of Seiros were allowed to retreat and to flee once they surrendered and laid down their weapons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she had immediately taken it upon herself to spread the word that she had chosen a new personal advisor, making sure that by the end of the day, at least the entirety of the palace was now aware of his position. He had initially frowned upon it, but as Edelgard had put it, she wanted to be certain that the guards and soldiers were aware of who he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the rest of the day, he concentrated on studying the map for a safe route to take, since now that both the Kingdom and Church were almost entirely out of the picture, Edelgard wanted to gain the Monastery before moving on into Alliance territory. And Byleth refused to close his eyes for a second if it meant that he could make himself useful during this time… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, his attention snapped away from the map as a knock suddenly erupted on the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes widened slightly when Edelgard entered his quarters, despite the late hour. She had assigned this room for him herself within the palace, and it had only been during this time that he learned in whose quarters he previously was… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is already late, I wouldn't want you to have less time to rest.", Byleth averted his gaze as Edelgard's eyes seemingly gleamed in the light of the candles upon his table, opting to study the map in front of him once more, much to her dismay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I could say the same for you… however, I wanted to see how you are faring after today's events.", she silently approached him as he reassured her that he was alright, contemplating about her next actions carefully as she glanced at the map he was studying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to the pair, both of them were hesitant to speak about their true thoughts. Byleth didn't want to burden her in any way, not after everything that had happened, and after all of this, he was still entirely conscious of his previous demeanor and thoughts about her. Despite what he had felt within himself…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… and yet, before Edelgard could stop herself, Byleth was taken aback when she suddenly took hold of his hand, tearing his attention away from the map as she suddenly embraced him, closing her eyes once her suppressed feelings overcame her entirely. A shudder coursed through him as he could feel Edelgard's hands tremble slightly once she pulled him closer against herself, causing Byleth to hesitantly return the embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't express how much it means to me that you are here with me…", true to her words, Edelgard couldn't find a sliver of rest after the battle, for she couldn't forget this day for the rest of her life. During the encounter with her former classmates, she didn't allow herself to show an ounce of weakness, not to them, not to the Knights, not to anyone. Every bit of worry and pity, of her own guilt, she banished it into the back of her mind, never to be seen by anyone but herself… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… until she was alone once again, and her mask began to crack, her feelings overwhelming her. During all those years, she forced herself to ignore her own emotions, bound to turn into the cold hull that she had become, barely suppressing all of these painful images and memories that would continuously haunt her. It was a difficult path to tread, and all she had to rely on was her own ambition… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… but not any longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth was frozen in place as he silently held her, prompting her to hold him a little more tightly, fearing that he would simply fade away if she were to let go. After all that she had endured, she allowed herself to be selfish as she held him. However, after a long moment, Byleth slowly pulled away to her disapproval, but she couldn't hold back on her thoughts any longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I… apologize for my emotional outbreak, I didn't mean to overwhelm you like this.", her eyes were searching his own as she wore a genuine smile, desperately trying to convey her torrent of emotions that she could not hope to express with mere words alone. She had been waiting five years for this moment… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Holding back won't give me what I have longed for…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet here she was, doing just that as she hoped for the old times to return. But she wouldn't be content with just that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth, on the other hand, could still feel the guilt and hesitancy as he looked back at her, memories coursing through his mind. It almost seemed impossible for him to grasp, but this time, they didn't face each other on opposing sides, instead, it was as if things had never changed in the first place. And yet, he didn't dare to believe it like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You needn't apologize, if anything… I couldn't describe it in my own words how I feel. It is almost as if all these memories are no longer out of reach, to be friends once more.", Edelgard's eyes fell ever so slightly upon hearing that, her gaze tracing him as she followed his every move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"However, you ought to get rest, I won't take your time away any longer-", and just as he moved to the door, her mind suddenly snapped, intent to show him that he was wrong. Something </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>changed between them, but it was long before that fateful day… long before his disappearance. And he still didn't seem to realize, after all this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Byleth."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He froze when her hand took hold of his own once more, stopping him in his tracks before he turned to face her again, her gaze focused upon him intently. She glanced away only for the briefest of seconds, banishing any last shreds of hesitation before she looked him in the eyes, a silent plea reflecting from her own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you stay with me…? I-I'm afraid of the nightmares that were continuously haunting me in the past, dreams of… of your death, ever since you disappeared. Those images wouldn't allow me a fracture of rest, they terrify me.", Byleth's eyes widened with disbelief as she meant every word, only adding to the guilt that filled him entirely. And only now that the light of the candles was truly illuminating her face did he see the traces of exhaustion within her expression, showing just how much rest she had been missing. But she didn't… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her gaze flickered towards him again, searching for any sign of approval or understanding before she heaved a small and almost inaudible sigh, clasping his hand a little tighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Must I really speak it out aloud? What I am trying to say is…", suddenly, Byleth found himself mere inches away from herself as she closed the distance between them before her lips claimed his own, rendering him completely silent. The silence seemingly stretched on forever as Edelgard carefully laid a hand behind his head, her movements hesitant at first until she was further encouraged at his lack of resistance, allowing her to show him what he was to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a mere friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth couldn't believe the meaning in her actions, his mind tormenting him with all the different possibilities of how it could have ended differently. And in any case… one of them would have fallen, and none of this would be possible… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, after Edelgard grew more bold in her movements, he slowly felt weak in her embrace, the sheer amount of care she was directing at him causing him to give in to his own feelings as memories once again coursed through his mind, reminding him of the bond they shared, even when he tried to ignore it all those years ago. Back then, he was scared of it… scared of the possibility of losing someone he held dear just like his father, scared of the knowledge that she was to be the future Emperor and that he should never interfere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she never ceased to seek him out when she was troubled, when she simply wished to spend time with him where she would otherwise prefer to keep to herself, or when she simply wanted to idle around with him despite the usual demeanor she held if being spoken to by another. And in the end, what had started out as two personalities that differed only slightly from one another, grew into a bond that connected them during their entire time throughout the Monastery. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now here they were, despite her standing and everything that happened. She had sacrificed so much for it… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... I need you… I know that you have felt it as well, long before we… we were separated.", she chose her words carefully as she slowly pulled away, feelings of both utter joy and dread coursing through her as she searched his eyes, but she refused to fight her own emotions this time. Soon, they would be approaching their last obstacle within the Alliance, and she had no intention to die in the final battle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which left her with only one last matter… she needed him, now, and for the rest of her life. And she couldn't have shown it to him any more directly. However, her eyes fell once more when he averted her gaze, glancing at the ground in obvious hesitation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> could have been the one to kill you, you can't-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But you didn't.", she swiftly interrupted him, holding a hand to his cheek with a smile "and I know that you would never do so."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... you know that I can't have that…", she hushed him once more, holding him against her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, you can. If not you… then no one will.", her voice was but a whisper as she gently moved his head to meet her gaze once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We have known each other for a long time, and you can't deny it yourself…", and she didn't allow him to doubt what was obviously in front of them both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... I love you, Byleth."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"Your Excellency, the messenger has returned from the Capital. The sudden attack of the Church has been repelled, and the Emperor is unharmed.", Arundel merely hummed at the report, his eyes remaining focused on the Aquatic Capital in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good, for a moment I was actually worried… commence the invasion on Derdriu and send our vanguard to capture the main gate.", the general nodded in response before he took his leave, spreading the order for the first battalions to engage the Alliance defenders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In truth, Arundel had been more worried that the Church would have taken away most of his work if Edelgard died during the invasion, however, he still needed the Emperor for a major part of his plans. There would be a time after Fodlan's unification where he depended on her forces to restore a proper order among the conquered areas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But for now, he had to focus on getting rid of another obstacle in his way. As much as he would like to simply let his troops surround the entirety of the city until the defenders were forced to surrender, he couldn't do so as long as the harbour was not closed off and under their control. And if he wanted to take the harbour, he would have to take the whole city in front of it anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, the more time he allowed the supposed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Master tactician </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have, the more this whole ordeal might get on his nerves. As long as they managed to kill the leader of the Alliance, then victory would be his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And while he was at it, he wouldn't mind collecting the relics of House Riegan as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude sighed heavily as the first wave of Imperial soldiers drew near, attempting to barge through the main gate with a direct and frontal assault. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright everyone, we have to stall for as much time as possible until the ships arrive!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Claude, are you certain that they will arrive…? I don't mean to question you, but how did you secure their cooperation in the first place?", Leonie glanced at the distant sea, uncertainty written all over her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They will, you just have to trust me on this. But until then, let's make sure that we'll give the Empire as much of a hard time as possible. I need you all at the gates, but should the situation turn against your favor, you must promise me to pull back to the harbour, I can't afford to lose any of you.", Claude's expression was serious as he glanced at every member of his former classmates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure thing! We'll give you as much time as you need, just count on us!", Raphael clasped his iron gauntlets together with confidence, prompting most of the others to agree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, however, those reinforcements of yours better hurry it up, Claude.", Lysithea muttered under her breath before the former students headed towards the main gate, joining the defenders that were already engaging the first Imperial soldiers. And despite his reassuring words, Claude was hoping for the exact same as he stared back onto the distant sea once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't know who the commander of the Imperial forces was, but it was clear that he was not intent to leave any of them alive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Memories Long Buried</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>A knock sounded on the door, tearing Edelgard out of her thoughts before she allowed her advisor entrance. The latter stepped inside with a letter in his hands, and as much as she disliked having her train of thoughts disrupted, she trusted that it was at least important. But it didn't stop the irritation from showing on her face, prompting Hubert to bow in apologize. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Forgive my interruption, but you have received a letter."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her eyebrows narrowed slightly in further irritation, but she refrained from giving a remark and remained silent, signalling him to continue. Hubert glanced upwards slightly, very well aware of the annoyance in her eyes and simply proceeded to place the letter upon her desk. Her gaze flickered to the piece of parchment below before she slowly reached out for it, her fingers moving to remove the seal-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"It is a marriage proposal, the son of House Glouces-" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-and she tore it apart, dropping the remaining shreds to the ground without hearing another word of it. Hubert turned silent, the remaining words stuck within his throat, unspoken. Edelgard's eyes were closed, her expression hardened, and he could see that she was actually making an effort to remain calm and composed this time. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"... and is there anything else?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He wouldn't test her patience. She knew that. Though she would have thought that he had learned it by now, regardless how many letters she received. She would never accept any of them, never. And she thought him to be smart enough to figure out why. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes, there is. There are two reports that might require your attention, as you may already know, King Dimitri has regained control of the Kingdom capital and a major part of his forces. Cornelia has been sentenced to death."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A mere hum escaped her, nothing but indifference crossing her expression. It was as much of a loss as it was a victory, every casualty that her uncle had to sustain weakened him further, even if it cost her the influence on certain parts of Kingdom territory. She didn't care anymore whether or not she had to take it by force. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"However, now that the Church has officially gained a foothold again within the Monastery, it is certain to assume that they won't hesitate to mingle as well. There are two movements of hostile troops that you should be aware of, as I already mentioned, Dimitri is aiming to regain control of his territory. He is assembling everything that he can muster, there is no doubt that it won't be long until he launches an attack against us."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Silence reigned in the air for a long moment, long enough to cause Edelgard to open her eyes once more, glancing at Hubert expectantly. The latter was obviously hesitating to inform her of whatever it was that was coursing through his mind. She didn't need to inquire any further, for he continued shortly after, albeit slowly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"It seems Byleth is leading a small but sizeable strike force towards Brigid… as you have commanded, General Randolph has not engaged them after recognizing their leader."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Edelgard didn't utter a word as she suddenly got up from her chair, stepping to the large window at the back of the room. She almost seemed to stare into empty space, her hand slowly reaching out for the glass as her gloved fingers touched the cold surface. The space outside was vast, and yet, this world didn't hold anything of value to her. Her dreams, her ambitions… she had sacrificed everything she ever possessed for them… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hubert regarded her carefully, his lips forming into a thin line. He was concerned, concerned that Byleth's reappearance would tear her attention away from her goal completely. He was more than aware how much she valued him, time and time again Hubert had warned her of the potential consequences if Byleth would choose not to follow her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He had witnessed first hand what kind of impact it caused on her after Byleth simply vanished, and slowly but surely he found himself wondering what exactly was more important to her in the end. The way she regarded the world outside, seemingly wishing that she could simply reach out to whatever it was that she saw beyond the window… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He had to do something. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"... Brigid you say?", she remained still, not moving an inch as she stared outside. Their forces would have to spread out, with the loss of control over most of the Kingdom's territory, she was forced to shift her attention to their borders again. No doubt the Church deemed it a fine opportunity to strike while she had to maintain her own territory, it was illogical to spread her forces even further to try and prevent them from gaining Brigid as an ally. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And at any other time, they would have been right. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hubert shifted in discomfort, his eyes glancing to the ground in hesitation for the first time. If Byleth was truly the key to lift her spirits and to regain the life within her eyes, then he would take care of it. He would drag him to this very palace with his own two hands, and even if he wasn't allowed to leave a single scratch on him, he would find another way to shove him here if it meant that she would be happy. Her Majesty trusted him, valued him, and he would learn what it meant to throw that away. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Allow me to take care of it, I will see to it myself that by the end of this day, I will bring him-" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"There is no need for that."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hubert looked up entirely, blinking once as he saw her unflinching gaze solely trained outside. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I need you to watch over any activities near the border in my stead, they won't expect me to direct my attention towards their small strike force.", the words already started to form in his mind to protest, but a glance from her was enough to render him silent once again, conveying that she wouldn't hear anything else. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"... very well, as you wish.", he gave a curt bow before Hubert turned and took his leave. Edelgard remained where she stood, her gaze returning to the window in front of her. She had been wondering when she would meet him again, after their last encounter within the Monastery itself. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After she first laid eyes upon him, after </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>all these years</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>… and now they were supposed to be enemies…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I won't accept that, Byleth…", her hand trailed the surface of the cold glass, reaching for the distant sun. A burning feeling coursed through her, and she clenched her hand in suppressed longing. She would forge her fate with her own hands, to be so passive to allow an invisible destiny to dictate the path in front of her, to seperate it from his own… she wouldn't allow that to happen. She had made this choice long ago.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"... do not misunderstand, but… I want you. Your wisdom, your ability... but more than any of that… your heart. This struggle is only the start, I have much left to do. There are many ready to come to my aid, but none like you…", her hand started to tremble, a memory of a time long ago flashing in front of her mental eye, seeing herself along with Byleth at the outskirts of Enbarr beneath the stars. And a promise that she never forgot. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Reach for my hand… p-promise me…"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"We're finally here.", Edelgard was slightly stiffening, different emotions coursing through her. This was the first time she stepped onto a real battlefield in five years, and she was not alone this time. It was the end of her years long struggle, the Aquatic Capital lay directly in front of them. Her Uncle did a fine work at the outskirts, but the battle was still raging within the walls of the city itself… and there was still an enemy that had to be defeated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It has been a long time since we last fought together, hasn't it?", she shifted her eyes towards Byleth, a familiar feeling dwelling within herself. She had missed that feeling… she had nothing to fear anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... I'll follow your command this time.", her eyes widened slightly upon hearing this, a tinge of uncertainty suddenly overcoming her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This was not what I had in mind, actually… I was hoping for us both to stand at the front and take the lead.", she glanced at the ground for a moment, a thought occuring in her mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hubert was always against the idea of me positioning myself within the main army itself, back then, I was originally planning to move onto the battlefield with only a small strike force, covered by our main forces.", Byleth regarded her with concern as Edelgard pondered about the past, until she suddenly shook her head slightly, giving him a small but reassuring smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... but these thoughts are in the past. We will lead the army ourselves, with only you by my side. If we work together, there is nothing that can stand against us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Quick, move the rest of the survivors to the ships!", Claude was tense, urging the rest of his soldiers who were still capable to fight to retreat into the harbor. He couldn't rescue everyone, those who sacrificed their lives to bring others to safety were scattered across the battlefield, and he wouldn't forget them. He had tried everything that he could to stall for time, but he still wished the ships had arrived sooner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Capital was lost, that was a fact he had already accepted before the Imperials started to launch the invasion. But he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>manage to weaken the Imperial army to a point where they had to be careful in their approach, especially once the Almyran reinforcements appeared on the horizon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment he had actually believed that, perhaps, there was a chance to turn the tides. But it was a short sighted belief, for apparently, Edelgard didn't want to miss the fall of the Alliance. The Imperial reinforcements were visible well beyond the city walls, and it only confirmed that the Church hadn't succeeded in their final push. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Arundel smirked in satisfaction once the messenger reported the Emperor's arrival at the outskirts of Derdriu, now certain of his victory. He commended the young Alliance leader to hold out as long as he did, but now he was cornered within the last part of the harbor. Several days it had taken, he figured he should let the Emperor see the final resistance shatter herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all, what kind of monster would he be to deny her that, they both knew what kind of conflict was going to arise afterwards. Perhaps this would be the last victory she could enjoy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He directed his sight towards the remaining Alliance defenders, backed by Almyran troops that were the only obstacle keeping his soldiers from taking the port once and for all. And amidst the fight, he caught the Alliance leader vigorously fighting back against his troops. He suppressed a laugh once the reinforcements entered the gates, the last amount of confidence and hope being drained from the young leader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude gritted his teeth as he glanced at the Imperial troops until his eyes stopped at Arundel, narrowing slightly in the process.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Credit is given where credit is due, and I commend you for lasting this long. Now I would prefer if we could end this quickly.", Arundel's voice sounded among the clashing of steel before he charged a Thoron in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're sounding quite sure of yourself, you might not want to forget that this is still a battlefield, mind you.", Claude merely circled his bow once and charged an arrow, aiming it at the Imperial commander. The two attacks collided against each other not long after, neither of the two being able to overwhelm the other until they both dissipated in a cloud of dust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A grin formed on Arundel's face, taking quite an amount of joy out of the thrill of fighting a capable foe. However, Claude suddenly emerged from the dust and fired another arrow into his direction, catching him off guard. It impacted on his horse, causing it reel back in pain before finally succumbing to the ground, taking its rider down with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grunted in irritation, his hands starting to glow in a fiery light before he glanced at the Alliance leader in front of him, a smug expression on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Enough."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude was quick to look up once a shadow was casted upon his form, the meteor from above merely missing him by an inch as he jumped out of the way, the resulting Shockwave sending him to the ground regardless. A hum escaped Arundel as he let the magic fade from his hands, getting up from the ground before casually dusting himself off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude groaned in suppressed exhaustion and pain as he steadied himself off the ground, glancing back at the Imperial commander with a defeated expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A cornered animal is always biting the hardest, isn't it?", Arundel looked down at the fallen leader with indifference, a flame coming to life within his right hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, he hesitated once he noticed that the fighting had suddenly ceased around them, and the Imperial troops began to hold their weapons back, stepping to the side. Both him and Claude glanced behind to see the Imperials moving aside to form a line on each side, allowing unhindered passage for two individuals who were moving towards them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, you have arrived just at the right time, Edelgard.", Claude's eyes were fixated upon the Emperor as she stepped forward with a heavy air of authority and indifference surrounding her, but his breath was taken away from him once he caught sight of the person walking alongside with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... B-Byleth…?", as if noticing him just then as well, Arundel's eyes narrowed ever so slightly upon catching sight of what he believed to be a former prisoner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The Fell Star? Must I ask if you have accounted for this as well?", Edelgard shot him a cold stare, her strong grip tight upon her relic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There is no need for you to understand.", the moment she raised her axe it happened faster than Claude could register, a pained outcry following soon afterwards before Arundel succumbed to the ground, holding his bleeding chest. The sheer disbelief reflected from his gaze as his wide eyes slowly looked up at the Emperor standing above him, his form trembling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have no need for you any longer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No words sounded from his mouth before he collapsed onto the ground entirely, the life vanishing from his body. Claude could only watch the scene in front of him unfold, seeing Edelgard standing in front of the now lifeless form without an ounce of regret. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they were allies…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard was aware of the Imperial army passively watching as well, and it didn't take long until her gaze shifted towards the kneeling form of Claude a few paces away. Her Uncle had done most of the work before she came here, and for once, she was glad that he actually made himself useful. She hoped that he could finally realize how it felt to be dropped like a tool that had finally lost its worth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, it was in that brief moment that her mask faltered slightly and her eyes flickered towards Byleth, almost completely unnoticeable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she could feel his hand subtly brushing against her own, giving her the comfort and reassurance that she seeked after what she had just done. It didn't matter how much logic she tried to apply, to convince herself that it was necessary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She still wanted to know it from </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her gaze shifted back towards the Alliance leader, and she could almost feel Byleth's eyes regarding her from behind, the expression that he was undoubtedly holding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Leave, I will give you this one chance to leave and be spared."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude looked back at Edelgard in a mixture of disbelief and hesitation, his eyes periodically shifting between her and Byleth as they stood side by side. And he could connect the rest of the dots by himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... you were late… by the way…", he shot a final grin towards Byleth before he pushed himself off the ground and took his leave, boarding the last ship that was still waiting with the harbor. Edelgard merely heaved a strong sigh in irritation, not daring to turn and see his expression as she could already imagine the small smile on his face. And she </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>want her mask to crumble entirely, at least not yet… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… before her hand suddenly took hold of his own and held it tightly, hearing the gasp that escaped him with a satisfied smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't need to see his expression to be able to picture it in her mind as well. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The dark corridors were silent as a single figure stepped through the narrow passages, an occasional torchlight illuminating his features as he ventured deeper into the lowest parts of the dungeon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who goes there?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The heavy metallic steps of his armor echoed within the hallways, and it wasn't long until two Imperial guards shifted from their positions at one of the cells, leaving its prisoner to slowly open her eyes once the sounds of clashing steel and outcries erupted a small distance away. With a strong effort, she lifted her head weakly as the metallic bars to her cell were opened, the lifeless forms of the Imperials illuminated by the torches just outside of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... B-Byleth…?", her voice was quivering, her eyes playing tricks on her as she desperately tried to see the figure that was moving towards her in the dark before it held a torch in front of her, showing her the reality of the situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The professor is not here, I couldn't find him anywhere. But Seteth is still alive, along with the remains of the Church. I'm going to get you out of here, your Grace.", the voice was familiar to her, she knew that she had heard it somewhere before… but time was lost to her, she had lost count of how long she had been here. The only thing she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>remember were the now lifeless guards, who were sent here by what could only be a short time ago to make sure that she remained in an acceptable state of health. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... then who…?", the figure removed its hood, allowing the light to finally illuminate his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm an old friend of Dimitri, and I'm here to free you on his behalf."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Recollection and Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Byleth narrowed his eyes as he swung the Sword of the Creator against the Imperial battalion in front of him, the chain wiping them off the ground and rendering them unable to fight any further. He was holding himself back, and yet, his breathing was heavy, the exhaustion beginning to trail into his arm directly afterwards. He couldn't only rely on the relic… all of this, it wasn't supposed to happen, but then again, he couldn't have known.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Or could he have?  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He took a glance around, noting how the Imperial troops were focusing on cornering him and his Knights, all the while being far more careful in their approach than it was actually necessary if they were truly intent to harm them. His eyes shifted to the side when suddenly, Edelgard took the liberty to step towards him.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Byleth, if you lay down your weapon, I promise that I won't harm anyone under your command. There is no need for any further conflict…", his grip on the relic tightened, regarding her closely. Her tone was as commanding and stern as he knew it from her, but he didn't fail to notice how her voice cracked near the end, covered only by her expression that she was trying to maintain.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He knew her long enough to see through it, after all, she confessed this much to him all those years ago… how could she expect him to not see through her mask after all this time? Or maybe she did, and she was hoping to convey it to him in that way.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> His expression hardened, his eyes narrowing once more.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "There are several conflicts along your borders, yet you decide to turn your attention towards us? You are wasting your time.", Edelgard merely huffed in return, but her expression changed nonetheless, her eyes glancing at the ground in an attempt to hide it.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "... I won't pretend anything, Byleth. I have told you back at the Monastery, and I mean every single word of it.", Byleth's eyes widened for the briefest of seconds before they narrowed once more.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "We'll see, Emperor." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He didn't forget how her eyes flashed with hurt in that single moment.  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Byleth climbed up the stairs towards the top of the Goddess tower, his steps echoing on the walls being the only sounds within the entirety of the building. The night was cool and refreshing, providing the peace and silence that he seeked once he reached the top. It had only been a few hours since they returned from the former Alliance, and the Monastery was the closest space available for shelter on their way back into the Empire. </p>
<p>He viewed the courtyard and the buildings below, a feeling of familiarity and nostalgia coursing through him. He almost felt… at home. He didn't even realize how much this place had grown on him. </p>
<p>
  <em> "I have never seen you being that much at peace before." </em>
</p>
<p>Byleth's eyes snapped open before he whirled around to look for the intruding voice in his head, a short giggling following right afterwards. </p>
<p>And he froze in place. </p>
<p>
  <em> "Haven't I once told you that you should get accustomed to my voice? I believe I did. Imagine if somebody were to walk in on you." </em>
</p>
<p>Words failed him once he laid eyes upon the floating girl in front of him, a smug expression on her face. And regardless how much he tried, he couldn't move from the spot. </p>
<p>"I thought you-" </p>
<p><em> "I </em> <b> <em>said</em> </b> <em> , that I would cease to exist in your mind. And not entirely. Besides, I saw that you were lonely, so I decided to pay you a visit." </em></p>
<p>Byleth merely closed his mouth, regarding Sothis with simple and obvious disbelief. And yet, he slowly relaxed, prompting her to smile in satisfaction. However, her expression slowly turned serious, the playfulness and smugness vanishing. </p>
<p>
  <em> "... you're happy, I can feel that." </em>
</p>
<p>He followed her movements as she joined him near the terrace, a thoughtful look in her eyes. </p>
<p>
  <em> "You have come a long way from the indifferent young mercenary who almost got himself killed while trying to protect a young girl he didn't even know." </em>
</p>
<p>A grin suddenly formed on her mouth, shooting Byleth a playful glance, the latter merely opting to avoid her knowing stare. </p>
<p>
  <em> "She holds a strong hatred against me." </em>
</p>
<p>Immediately his eyes snapped open, her tone stating it as a matter of fact. </p>
<p>
  <em> "Do you hate me now as well?" </em>
</p>
<p>Whether she meant it or not, her playful grin returned, albeit he could see that it was only half hearted. His silence caused her to giggle once more, regarding Byleth with a mixture of irony and wonder. </p>
<p>
  <em> "You should know by now that I can feel what you feel, and your thoughts aren't exactly hidden as well." </em>
</p>
<p>A hand was suddenly placed on his shoulder, and her expression turned serious once more. </p>
<p>
  <em> "... I don't blame her, if that is what you are concerned about." </em>
</p>
<p>The surprise was written upon his face, but for once, Sothis didn't pick up on it at all, choosing to gaze at the buildings below instead. </p>
<p>
  <em> "She is following what she believes is right, just as you are now, too. As is everyone else. Ultimately, it is all about the choices we make…" </em>
</p>
<p>Her eyes turned sympathetic, and she lowered her gaze to the ground, removing her hand from his shoulder. </p>
<p>
  <em> "You have never had to make such a choice before, did you? The life you have always known was to follow what you were told… this is what brought you to this place, connected you to the people here." </em>
</p>
<p>Her glance was carefully trained upon him, and he could almost feel it on his back. Yes, that was all he had ever known, and he had never considered anything else. Until… </p>
<p>
  <em> "-she entered your life, and you did the same in her life. This was the first time for the both of you to experience what it meant to have somebody close to you. It was through her that you learnt what it meant to act on your own behalf. And now here you are." </em>
</p>
<p>Byleth's eyes were trained on the ground, memories swirling through his head. He didn't even realize how much he had valued their bond, not until everything changed on that fateful day. But it never subsided, and despite everything that happened, here he was. </p>
<p>
  <em> "Do you now understand what I'm saying? The choices we make in the end will alter the future, but there is no right or wrong. Ultimately, one choice can lead to the end of another. It is up to you to decide…" </em>
</p>
<p>He shuddered once the images of the past went through his mind. He had regarded Edelgard as an enemy, he didn't hesitate to stand against her, all of it to-</p>
<p>-to protect the only thing he had always known in his life, to follow what he was told, to follow what Rhea had wanted from him. And he did so without question. </p>
<p>The only thing that he could never shake from his mind was… if he had truly forgotten about everything he had experienced with Edelgard, about the only person he had allowed into his life. Or if he merely suppressed it, buried it, and tried to forget. He remembered exactly what he wanted to remember, those images within the Holy Tomb, and the betrayal that he had felt. </p>
<p>He convinced himself that their paths diverged from one another. </p>
<p>
  <em> "... and she made a choice. She didn't accept to lose you, to lose that precious bond you share. She did everything to prevent that, and now here you are. She chose to walk this path with you alone, Byleth, and now your paths are intertwined. Now only one question remains…" </em>
</p>
<p>He gasped when her hand suddenly placed upon where his heart was, and he turned around completely to see that her gaze was deeply trained upon him. </p>
<p><em> "... what will </em> <b> <em>you</em> </b> <em> do, Byleth?" </em></p>
<p>His eyes widened when a pair of steps suddenly approached from the stairs, and sure enough, Edelgard appeared at the end of the stairs, her eyes meeting his own after she surveyed the space for the one she was looking for. </p>
<p>And he found that Sothis was no longer to be seen. </p>
<p>"Here you are, I had a feeling you would be.", a serene smile formed on her face as she approached him, standing beside him at the terrace. Her crown was missing, and she allowed her hair to freely flow behind her head. Sothis's words echoed in his mind as he absentmindedly stared outside, something that didn't go past Edelgard. </p>
<p>"Is something the matter…? You look as though you have seen a ghost.", she placed her hand atop of his own, the sheer warmth causing him to finally meet her eyes. Their bond had always been there, and no matter how much he had tried, she never let go of it. </p>
<p>He was torn out of his thoughts once she placed her head upon his shoulder, no words being spoken between them as they simply relished in this moment. He had already made his choice as well. </p>
<p>He was going to follow his heart. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Somewhere to Belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The return of the Emperor was greeted with a round of thundering applause and cheers, the population standing in a giant and tight crowd once the Imperial army returned within the confines of the Imperial Capital, Enbarr. Edelgard let her gaze wander through the dozens of people who were celebrating their successful and safe return, allowing a small but gentle smile to form on her face before she directed her full attention towards Byleth, extending her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He froze for a moment at the gesture, glancing at the surrounding masses of people with barely suppressed discomfort until his eyes settled back upon her hand that she was offering to him. Her eyes merely lidded slightly before she closed the distance between them, sparing him from making a quick decision once she took his hand into her own and led him through the main streets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I believe I am not the only one who wants to escape this situation as quickly as possible…?", she cast a glance towards him along with a reassuring smile, receiving her answer once she witnessed Byleth staring at the crowds of people with mixed feelings. She was glad that they were both thinking the same thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the people parted in front of them to make way for them, Edelgard slowed down slightly to allow her to walk beside Byleth in an equal pace, more than aware of Byleth's sheer hesitancy to openly hold her hand amidst the street that was filled with entire crowds, if his weak grasp was anything to go by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The people are grateful that the war has come to an end, and with it, it allows us to move into a bright future. All these people, I will make sure that all this suffering will not have been in vain, I will make sure that they can use their own potential to their fullest, without any birthright to dictate their lives.", Byleth looked back at her with concern, knowing that she would undoubtedly take it upon herself once more to see it come true. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have always wanted this, but you shouldn't neglect your own wishes… what will </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>do?", Edelgard's smile widened slightly as he subconsciously held her hand a little more tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As for me? Well…", her eyes wandered towards the Imperial soldiers who were holding back some of the people, standing guard at the side of the crowds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All of these people were once living a life in which the Church dictated how it should be, and despite its tyranny, it created an illusion of a peaceful life that no one dared to break, especially not those who profited the most, namely a large part of the nobility.", her eyes rested on Byleth once more, stepping a little closer to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"However, now that this illusion no longer exists, and the people are finally free to think for themselves, there will be undoubtedly those who will seek to manipulate others for their own gain instead. A free mind without any restrictions allows for alternate methods to pry on those who can't defend themselves, misusing the rights that I have granted them. And even among those who were formerly suppressed, there is potential for everyone to turn into such a person. The nobility is proof of what a human being can become, it doesn't matter whether they were born into this position or obtain it through other means.", Byleth listened intently to her words before their eyes met and he witnessed a fire within them that he knew too well by now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And this is what I am here for, with my position, I will make sure that I defend the system we have created with everything I have and to maintain a balance that will punish those who misuse their new freedom. I won't allow anyone to become like the nobility and to rise into a position that may threaten our future. I… I have originally planned to step down as the Emperor and to give up the crown, but… I don't trust anyone else to maintain what we have strived for all this time. I…", Edelgard averted her eyes from his own for a mere second before she suddenly quickened her pace, intertwining their hands even further while silently urging him to follow her, her sudden desire to lead them away from the crowds of people catching him off guard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he couldn't help but reminisce about her words. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard heaved a long sigh as they reached her quarters within the palace, wanting to retire for the rest of the day. She needed this moment to herself, as there was something important within her mind that she hadn't dared to talk about until now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you alright…? You wanted to escape the crowd as quickly as possible.", she was aware of Byleth's concerned gaze, pondering about her next words carefully as she regarded a certain object within her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There is something that I wanted to share with you for a long while.", she faced him directly, trying to pick up where she had abruptly left her previous thoughts when they were still upon the streets. Byleth nodded his head ever so slightly, signalling that she had his full attention, hoping that she would speak up about whatever it was that she had kept to herself mere moments ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Normally the Empire would expect many potential heirs, as this has always been the case. That is why I had originally planned to choose the next Emperor myself should my time come to an end…", her voice lowered slightly at the end, her gaze fixating upon him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... the thought of having to choose a potential partner disgusts me to no end, I would never do so under any circumstances. Not when there is only one person I would ever accept to be with me.", Edelgard suddenly held her hands close to her chest as she took slow but deliberate steps towards Byleth, his eyes widening in the process. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have never thought about any of this before you entered my life, I haven't once cared about nor considered it. You know how I feel… I won't accept anyone else in my lifetime…", she glanced at her balled hands, hesitating for but a moment to meet his eyes before she finally let go of anything that was holding her back, opening her hands to reveal a golden ring within them, a crimson ruby glimmering upon its front. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Byleth… will you-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden knock erupted on the door, tearing both of them out of the moment. Edelgard narrowed her eyes with a frown, her hand instinctively covering the golden ring as a guard entered her quarters with haste and exhaustion written upon his face. However, it wasn't long until he regained his breath, glancing at the Emperor with shock, her unflinching gaze reminding him of the formalities he had just neglected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guard immediately bowed his head to the ground once he noticed Byleth as well, his mind racing as he desperately tried to calm himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-your Majesty, there is an urgent matter I m-must report!", his voice was quivering, but before he could continue, Edelgard was glancing back at Byleth, seeing the expression that he was holding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Calm yourself, and take a moment to collect yourself.", her voice turned more gentle, taking away the tension that was filling the air while effectively managing to calm the guard, the latter unwillingly feeling a wave of relief flooding him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, what is it that you need to report?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The dungeons, an intruder has gained unauthorized access towards the cells. The imprisoned Archbishop has been set free, we are already searching the entirety of the Capital for any signs of their whereabouts."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that, her mind turned blank. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A World For Humanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A sudden eruption shook the ground of the chambers, causing Edelgard to stumble slightly before a powerful roar pierced the very air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The Immaculate One… ring the alarms and assemble whatever forces we can muster.", the guard vehemently looked around in shock, not hesitating to take his leave as soon as he registered the order. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rhea…?", Edelgard snapped out of her thoughts once she witnessed Byleth standing at the window, staring out into the chaos that was reigning upon the streets of the Capital. Mere moments ago, the people were cheering and applauding for their return, and now they were scattering everywhere among the destruction that was inflicted by the giant dragon within the sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard hesitated for a moment, her gaze wandering to the ring within her hands before she clasped it tightly, holding it close to herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I could have expected as much from her… there is no point in trying to reason with her.", she shifted her eyes back towards Byleth, the latter regarding the scene in front of him with an internal struggle. Years ago, he was willing to follow her orders no matter what they included. Even if it meant to sacrifice his own happiness and to bury it into the deepest depths of his indifferent mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"... what will </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>you </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>do, Byleth?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He balled his hand together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... if you don't want to fight, you are not forced to do anything-", with that, Byleth turned to face Edelgard, the latter being silenced upon witnessing the determination within his eyes. And a small smile formed on her face instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No hesitation."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"You need to leave, you can't take the entirety of the Capital upon yourself!", Dedue shouted among the different screams of the Imperial citizens, his eyes trained upon the hovering form of the Immaculate One above. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I will tear through these walls and bring judgement upon those who dare to confine the professor here. She will show herself sooner or later…"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes scanned the ground below before they stopped upon Dedue's form, her mind already set in stone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"You needn't lose your life here, leave if you want. I will see to it that her traitorous heart will beat no longer."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dedue gritted his teeth and was about to argue once more before he noticed the first battalions of Imperial troops emerging from the streets, moving in unison. He couldn't leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had made a promise to deliver Dimitri the Emperor's head, and he would avenge his death no matter what. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a swing of his axe, he charged headfirst into the nearest battalion that he could see, the Imperials trying to stop him by forming a shield wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He narrowed his eyes, but he didn't even consider slowing down. With a direct contact, he rammed right through the pair of soldiers trying to stop him, sending them flying. The general that was standing behind didn't even have enough time to react before an axe came crashing down on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just a little longer…!", Dedue's breathing was uneven, and he could hear the next pair of soldiers stopping in front of him, their lances raised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a rush of adrenaline, he shot up from his position and slammed into the one closest to him, the lance cutting him in his side before the Imperial crashed against the wall behind him with enough force to render him unconscious. The second one attempted to pierce him from behind, but it was swiftly countered with a step to the side. Dedue didn't hesitate to use the advantage he held, and the Imperial could merely watch with widened eyes through his helmet as he saw his axe crashing down on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before a sword suddenly blocked it in its path. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Imperial watched with barely suppressed shock as the axe halted almost immediately in front of his head, glancing to the side to see Byleth holding it in place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dedue was frozen in place the moment he realized who it was, and he simply couldn't comprehend the situation altogether. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Much to Byleth's advantage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a strong push he forced Dedue back before following suit with the hilt of his relic, striking him amidst his face. He staggered for but a moment, his widened eyes seemingly staring past Byleth before he finally fell to the ground, unconscious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The quivering Imperial was still frozen in place until Byleth looked back at him, tearing him out of his trance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you alright?", after a slight hesitation, he shakily nodded, trying to get a grip upon himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, sir!", he had never seen the new 'advisor' fight before, he had only caught a glimpse of him before. He had thought he was simply taking advantage of his position, being allowed to stay within the presence of the Emperor without any kind of use… just like any other member of the nobility. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth allowed a small smile to show on his face before he moved on, intent to reach the Immaculate One at the center of the Capital. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was wrong. He had earned more than his respect in that moment. With a rush of newfound vigor, the Imperial moved as well to gather any nearby battalions, his increased morale influencing the ones of the others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment Byleth stepped upon the center of the Marketplace the eyes of the Immaculate One were upon him, fixating upon him intently while ignoring everything else that was moving through the streets. The burning flames and screams were almost inaudible for the both of them as they regarded each other, a long silence stretching between the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Byleth gripped the Sword of the Creator tight in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"You are alive…"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though he couldn't depict any kind of expression upon the draconic head, her tone was enough for him to know that she was yet unaware, her giant form landing upon the marble ground with a wave of dust. Her wings settled upon her sides and the rage within her eyes diminished slightly, showing a more controlled and composed side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth didn't move from his position, focusing to remain alert as his eyes fixated on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I have prayed that the Goddess would protect you… and you are alive."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a long moment he closed his eyes, the memory of Sothis appearing in his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She did. She protected me all those years ago from certain death…"</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"What are you doing here?" </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth averted his eyes from Edelgard as Rhea spoke from behind, following her gaze towards the dark figure that was standing atop of a small hill. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Imperial army was swarming the Monastery with seemingly no end, and the Demonic beasts were tearing apart anything in their way. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The figure merely smirked with a deep hum, and he could see Edelgard narrowing her eyes upon catching sight of him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>However, before Rhea could act any further the Demonic beasts were upon her, forcing her to the ground even as she swatted them away, their sheer number overwhelming her after a mere moment. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Without thinking about it any further, Byleth moved forward as fast as he could while extending the relic into a chain, his eyes focused upon the beast that was closest to him. The figure smirked once more, a dark spell starting to channel within his hands. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Edelgard witnessed all of this with genuine fear, her emotional mask falling apart entirely once Thales released the magic from his hands and sent it flying towards Byleth, the latter merely being able to hear her calling out for him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The impact hit Byleth sooner than he could react and the ground was crumbling beneath him. He lost his balance once it succumbed entirely, his eyes widening in horror as he fell off the cliff, his sword falling out of his hand. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Edelgard moved as fast as she could, her hand reaching out for him just as he fell off, and yet, she could only watch helplessly as she missed his hand by an inch, her screams left unheard once he vanished immediately after, his body falling further and further away from her into the depth. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Until he was gone forever. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"... I have heard her voice, after all these years that were taken from me. And she has reminded me of something very important."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I knew that she has always been with you, I knew that she was watching over you all this time… what did she tell you?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that he finally opened his eyes, and his eyes met her own with a fiery determination. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That my choices are mine alone… and I will follow my heart."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A barrage of fire balls suddenly shot into the air, tearing her gaze towards the sky as the fiery glow reflected upon her eyes. And they made contact soon after. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to her, the Imperial mages had taken the time to arm several of the fire orbs scattered around the city, preparing to fire at the Emperor's command. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth's form relaxed when a gloved hand suddenly placed upon his own, the warmth taking away the sheer amount of hesitation and uncertainty that was plaguing his mind a mere moment ago, even if it didn't show on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please don't insist to meet her on your own, I have promised that I won't leave your side… we will finish this, together.", no more words needed to be exchanged between the two as he nodded, and they stood side by side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The relentless assault never ceased, burying the Immaculate One in an endless amount of flames. But suddenly, a terrible roar pierced through the air, forcing the mages to cover their ears before a sudden blast tore the defensive structures apart, and the Imperials along with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"You…! I… I…"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last shreds of self awareness and composure vanished within her eyes, and she couldn't contain the sheer madness anymore that was beginning to overwhelm her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Give her back…!"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When humanity stands strong, and people reach out for each other, there is no need for gods.", Edelgard narrowed her eyes, their future flashing in front of her mental eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rhea, your reign of tyranny is over."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she wouldn't let anything take that away from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With yet another roar, the Immaculate One charged a devastating attack, the large amount of energy tearing through the air and ground alike once she released it in a last attempt to obliterate the two in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within the last second, the destruction missed them by a mere inch as they rolled out of the way, charging ahead with their weapons tight in their hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's finish this, once and for all!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their combined weapons glimmered in a bright light, and with a last glance at each other, the pair jumped high in the air to strike the Immaculate One with everything they could muster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it was finally over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The green, thick blood trickled down her head before the Immaculate One finally succumbed to the ground, her now lifeless body laying upon the ground in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth stared at the fallen dragon with an unreadable expression, his eyes glancing down upon the blood stained relic before his mind suddenly turned foggy, and for the briefest of seconds, he saw a flash of green light in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it… is it really over?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth snapped out of his trance, raising his head to meet her eyes, looking for any sign of an injury she might have sustained. But in the end, his own vision suddenly turned black, a sharp pain coursing through his head and the light flashed in front of him once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard's eyes widened in utter horror as Byleth stumbled forward, her arms catching him in his fall before he collapsed against her entirely, his head hanging loosely against her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her surroundings were all but forgotten as she held Byleth in her arms, feelings of utter horror and despair gripping her heart. She didn't… she couldn't… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Byleth…?", her gentle shaking did naught to gain a reaction from his unmoving form, and her mind turned blank. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cheers of the Imperial soldiers all died as they approached the destroyed Marketplace, and not a single soul dared to move an inch as they stared at their Emperor kneeling at the very center of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And her body began to tremble, her arms shaking as she held Byleth closer against herself until finally, she buried her head in his neck, violent sobs beginning to shake her body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It echoed through the air, tears falling against Byleth's neck as she held him against herself, and it was in that moment that the soldiers began to kneel on the ground, lowering themselves one by one with their heads facing the ground, a hand placed upon their heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, it was one particular soldier that refused to move, his arm suddenly snapping upwards as he pointed at the lifeless form of Byleth, and sure enough, the Imperials began to look up as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard's tears did never cease, failing to realize when Byleth's hair suddenly began to change, losing the green glow that was once symbolizing his connection to the goddess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she could suddenly feel something against her chest, faint, but moving nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her tear stained eyes widened, pulling back once more to gaze deeply upon him before she placed her head where his heart was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was beating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was… a heartbeat. There… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She buried her head behind his neck once more, a smile that no one had ever seen upon their Emperor growing on her face as she cried freely against him, joining with a joyful laughter that she could not suppress any longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the cheers that followed afterwards filled the entirety of the Capital, along with the first rays of sunlight shining brightly upon the heart of the Marketplace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Night of the Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Edelgard was letting her eyes wander through the crowd of students, standing at the side of the hall while most of the students were dancing with a respective partner. She subconsciously held her hand behind her back while holding a glass of water within the other, focusing to appear as indifferent as possible to the students around her who were either content in watching, or looking for a dance partner themselves. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To her dismay, it wasn't always enough to stop some to approach her regardless. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Excuse me, but may I ask for a dance?", Edelgard internally groaned as she glanced at the taller student beside her who was offering her his hand, a smile on his face. She recognized his uniform as one of the Blue Lions. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Pardon, but I don't feel like dancing as of now.", she hoped that her tone was enough to convey the actual meaning within her words, but the young student persisted still. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"May I keep you company then? I wouldn't want to leave you all by yourself, princess.", suppressing a deep sigh, she almost clenched the glass within her hand while her eyes wandered through the crowd once more, stopping at the form of Hubert who was standing at the far corner of the hall, already occupied with threatening the number of students that had approached her before. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It seemed even he couldn't keep all of them away… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Before the student could utter another word, his eyes gleamed for a second in anticipation as she shifted her hand before they fell almost comically, staring at the glass of water she simply placed into his hand. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"... and </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> wouldn't want to repeat myself."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She stepped past the student who looked after her with narrowed eyes, not sparing another glance at him as she scanned the crowd once more, not catching sight of the person who was on her mind since that whole evening had started. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The entire day she had been looking forward to this event… this had never been the case before, if anything, she could have never cared less about these kinds of social events. But now that she was here, she couldn't help but feel slightly anxious, uncertain even. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly a thought occurred in her mind, causing her to hasten slightly while shifting her gaze from student to student. What if he was already participating among the dance floor himself…? She had been waiting the entire evening to find him, and maybe, just maybe, she was hoping that… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her racing thoughts came to a stop once she laid eyes upon him, seeing Byleth standing at the other side of the hall among the other students who were merely watching. He was calmly regarding the others, not having noticed her yet as she stared at him from among the crowd of students. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>However, her trance and any shreds of hesitation were swiftly taken away once she witnessed Claude approaching Byleth from behind, and she could practically see the intention in his mischievous eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth was oblivious to either of them before he glanced at Claude out of the corner of his eyes, the latter feigning a surprised expression as if he had just found him by accident. He gave a light bow into Byleth's direction before he approached him with a smile, reaching out his hand towards the other who, in turn, was still surprised at the sudden gesture. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At least, until his hand was suddenly snatched by another presence right in front of Claude's face, surprising not only him in the process. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Excuse me, my teacher, may I…?", Byleth's eyes flickered towards Edelgard who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere from his perspective, almost ignoring Claude's surprised stare before it shifted into obvious amusement, giving her a wink from behind Byleth. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, pardon me Edelgard, I didn't know that teach was waiting for you in specific. I'll let you get right to it, then…", it cost her all of her self-restraint not to pierce him with a cold glare as she focused upon Byleth instead, suppressing her former anxiety. She had been looking forward to this the whole evening before the ball even started, and she couldn't have asked for better circumstances… here he was, still unoccupied with any other student… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth, on the other hand, was still slightly taken aback at her sudden gesture. He had been regarding the crowd of students upon the dance floor the whole evening, and he was sure that Edelgard was somewhere among them, hopefully enjoying herself… but he never saw her among them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yet, after a small moment of hesitation, a hint of a smile subconsciously appeared on his face. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Of course."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Feeling almost as if a burden was lifted off of her chest, Edelgard smiled lightly in return before she led him towards the multiple pairs who were moving along with the music, a newfound feeling of joy and excitement now dwelling within her as she stepped upon the dance floor for the first time on that evening, along with her partner. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was the knowledge that only moments before, she was watching the many pairs with a sense of envy, all the while not oblivious to the stares she received of those who were just waiting to approach her. But now she could actually live out the many daydreams she was having mere hours prior… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Edelgard remained silent, words evading her even though she remained more composed on the outside, before they reached the center of the hall and she turned to face Byleth directly, hesitantly taking both of his hands into her own to position themselves accordingly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The music seemed to start anew in that very moment and she wasn't sure who of them moved first, but they soon found themselves in near complete sync with each other, dropping whatever remains of hesitation that were still lingering. Truthfully, she knew that her anxiety might have influenced her steps, but she wasn't sure whether or not Byleth was familiar with this kind of thing himself. In fact, she had been prepared to move more slowly, she didn't care in the slightest whether or not they would have stood out from the rest of the pairs.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But he didn't seem to have any kind of problem, either that, or he was quickly adapting. Which… she quickly discarded, for she knew him well enough by now that he wasn't very good in adapting to any kind of situation that was new to him if it wasn't on the battlefield. The mere thought only managed to bring a small smile to her face as they moved along the floor, their surroundings almost completely lost to her in that moment. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You seem to enjoy yourself quite a lot.", her eyes met his own, and she witnessed the slight carefree glint within them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"As I mentioned before, I've never been looking forward to these kinds of events… but somehow, it is different this time around.", her eyes evaded his own for a short moment, causing him to tilt his head ever so slightly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"... in truth, I'm glad to have this opportunity right now, I couldn't have imagined it before…"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You haven't been among the pairs before?", she met his gaze once more in that moment. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"No, I haven't."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>However, the music stopped just then, signalling for a partner change among the already existing pairs, and the students discarded to search for a new one instead. Edelgard felt a tinge of disappointment, yet, once she witnessed the first stares they received from various students, she didn't hesitate for another moment and kept Byleth's hands within her own once he reluctantly meant to take a step back in order to give her space. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It earned her another curious but confused stare from him, but instead of answering his unasked question, she silently urged him to follow her outside. And despite his initial confusion, he allowed her to lead him away from the crowded hall, oblivious to the various disappointed stares he received from other students whose plans of asking him to be their partner were just ruined by Edelgard in that moment. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The cool night air felt refreshing for her, making her aware again just how much she disliked such crowded spaces upon any other circumstances. But since the outside of the hall wasn't entirely devoid of students either who seeked to escape the confines of the main hall, she didn't stop there and silently mentioned for Byleth to follow her a bit further, another destination coming into her mind. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth looked at her expectantly the moment the both of them reached the end of the stairs at the top of the Goddess tower, and it was only then that she finally found the words that had previously been evading her a short while ago. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Forgive me for dragging you here, I realize that you might like to-" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's alright. Is there something bothering you…?", Edelgard heaved a small sigh in relief, glad that she was simply away from the rest of the students, even if it was only for that moment. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"No no, it's not like that. I simply wanted to get away from the crowd for a while.", she regarded the balcony in front of her, a thought occurring in her mind once more. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Do you know the history of this tower? It is said that if a pair meets here, good fortune would fall upon them."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I didn't… then again, I haven't been here for too long…", his voice turned more hesitant, and she could practically feel the curious expression he was holding. It hadn't been her original intention to come here, but then again, the moment she had stepped into the main hall and laid eyes upon the many students who were already present, she didn't know how the evening would progress. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Though, now that everything happened as it did, she couldn't complain in the slightest. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"And yet it already feels like you have been with us for a long time. I'm sure the others feel the same way.", a fond smile graced her lips before she turned to face him directly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"This myth originated from when my father was still a lot younger, and it was this exact place where he had met my mother… you could say that it was love at first sight.", she placed her hands upon the terrace, letting her gaze wander through the many buildings below. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"However, since the Empire demands many heirs, my mother could only settle as one of his many consorts…", her hands gripped the stone more tightly, her gaze turning a little more distant. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"And you are not happy about it.", Byleth's voice tore her out of her trance, and the slight anger within her subsided as quickly as it had appeared. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to appear that emotional about it. But yes, as it is, marriage among the nobility is merely used as a tool to gain more influence and power, something such as love doesn't hold a place within that old and withered system…", her voice turned more quiet at the end, and she almost whispered the last part to herself. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"... and I despise everything about it…", the words seemed to be stuck in her throat before she merely shook her head slightly, allowing a small smile to show on her face instead. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"In any way, I have never talked about any of this before with anyone. You know, I believe it would be appropriate if you were to share something that you have never told anyone else either…", Byleth's eyes widened ever so slightly once he witnessed the mischievous glint within her eyes, something that he had only rarely witnessed before, and even if, there was usually no one else around whenever this was actually the case. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Did you ever have a crush before?", Byleth evaded her searching eyes upon hearing that. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Please don't ask me something like that…", Edelgard studied him for a long moment, and despite her reassuring smile, her expression soon turned more serious. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You do realize that this only makes me more curious…?", but despite that, there was something else hiding within her gaze, something that Byleth never noticed. However, it was only after a short moment of silence before she smiled at him once more in a reassuring manner, dropping the subject to release Byleth of his current position. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Forgive me, you don't need to say anything, it wasn't my intention to pry."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"How about you?", her eyes widened slightly in surprise once Byleth glanced back at her in pure wonder, and it only dawned upon her a short moment later what he meant before she averted her eyes, her smile not ceasing in the slightest. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't have any story to tell in that regard… there has never been a case.", her eyes flickered towards him shortly afterwards, and she knew that she should not push the matter any further. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Anyway, we should probably return now before anyone notices our prolonged absence, and I wouldn't want to prevent you from mingling…", her eyes met his own once more, and the moonlight illuminated the both of them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"... after all, I can't just keep you all to myself, can I?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A Bond Fulfilled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun had already set as the mere light of the candles served to illuminate Edelgard's chambers, the Emperor having settled down upon the edge of her bed as she watched the sleeping form of Byleth, his chest gently rising and falling. She traced her hand along his cheek, a serene smile on her lips as she leaned close to him, trailing small circles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have scared me to death…", her whisper was left unheard, Byleth's sleeping form showing no sign of reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... if I were to lose you, I wouldn't go on…", her hand trembled slightly upon his skin, her smile slowly beginning to vanish. Dreadful images coursed through her mind, causing her to gaze upon him once more, utter fear reflecting from her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, she wouldn't lose him. Never. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her future was bound to his own, and he wouldn't ever leave. No matter </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened, they belonged to none other than each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced at her gloved hand, memories coursing through her mind of everything they had been through, up until the very end. She carefully removed her crimson glove, staring down upon her bare hand and the small scars that adorned her skin. Whatever destiny had thrown at her, she had overcome it. Whatever obstacle it had placed in front of her, she had surpassed it. She had forged her very own fate, and now he was on </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes wandered to the golden and shimmering object upon her nightstand, hesitantly reaching out for it before she grasped the golden ring, the light glimmering upon its crimson ruby. She felt its cool surface upon her finger before she gazed back at Byleth's sleeping face once more. Reigning side by side… knowing that he would never betray her, abandon her… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could picture it all clearly in her mind. Their bright future… and their very own legacy. She glanced at the stack of torn and shredded parchments, her eyes narrowing at the sight of each of the proposals. The times of that old and withered system were over, and along with it, everything the cursed nobility had built to abuse their status. The Empire would never witness another consort at her side other than him… her first, and her last… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But for now, she would wait. For nothing would take that future away from her anymore. She leaned down near Byleth's head, tenderly caressing his face once more as she gazed upon his peaceful and innocent expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We will never be separated, Byleth…"</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>A strong warmth surrounded Byleth's entire form, a sense of comfort coursing through him as he slowly blinked his eyes open, taking in his surroundings carefully. His mind was blurry, his body feeling weak as fragments of previous events and memories seemingly melted together in front of his mental eye. The battle was finally over…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, his mind froze once he noticed a hand brushing the side of his face, a finger trailing along his cheek before he shifted his eyes towards the figure sitting at his side, a gasp escaping him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're awake…", Byleth watched as Edelgard halted in her motions for a brief moment, a serene smile forming on her face. All of this felt… so very familiar… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts were merely brushed aside once she placed her hand upon his cheek again, causing him to lean into her touch. But soon enough her expression turned more and more concerned, nothing but worry and fear crossing her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I could have never forgiven myself if something happened to you, Byleth… how do you feel? Do you remember anything?", Byleth slowly lifted his hand slightly, regarding it carefully as he watched for any sign of injury, but there was nothing that explained the foreign sensation that he could feel within himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I feel… different, somehow…", Edelgard regarded him for a long moment, glancing at his hair almost unnoticeably before she shifted her gaze upon his eyes once more, her smile slowly returning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You haven't changed, Byleth. In fact… you are as you have always been.", the slight confusion was obvious within his expression as he searched her eyes for any kind of explanation, but she merely hummed in return, closing her eyes in content. Taking a moment to properly survey his surroundings, he remembered the crimson and golden interior around him, and it was only then that he realized where he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard could feel his body suddenly stiffening, causing her to look back at him as he seemingly shifted uncomfortably beneath the bed sheets, avoiding her gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There is no need for you to worry about being here.", a trace of amusement was evident in her voice as she watched him with a smile, keeping the rest of her words to herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'... in fact, you should get accustomed to it…'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, her expression turned thoughtful soon afterwards, pondering deeply about the one thing that was plaguing her mind. Her eyes glanced at her right hand that she purposefully kept hidden from his view, clasping the object within tightly as she considered her next words carefully. How much she wished that she could have proposed it to him before… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thought of everything that he might say, cursing her mind for overthinking it once again. She was hesitating again… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… before she suddenly clenched her hand and shifted her gaze back upon Byleth, having made up her mind. She knew what she wanted, and it was this that had allowed her to forge her own fate in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth was slightly taken aback as Edelgard wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to herself for a long moment while burying her head beneath his chin, mindful of her horned crown. His shock only lasted for a brief moment before he allowed her to do as she wished, weakly managing to hold her side to return the embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... do you remember what I wanted to propose to you…?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lifted her head slightly to meet his eyes, separating herself only mere inches from him. He remembered the day before, and the moment she held the golden ring in front of him… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking his hand into her own, she lifted their intertwined hands between them before revealing the glimmering ring once more, holding it close to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have wanted to share this for a long time…", her voice was but a mere whisper, and there was no mask to cover her deepest desire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Byleth, will you marry me?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes were both pleading and longing, her hot breath mingling upon his skin as she held the ring close to his finger. As the silence stretched and her anxiety grew with each second that passed, his hand suddenly squeezed her own before he nudged her lightly, moving as much as his weakened state allowed him to with a small but joyful smile upon his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... by now, I thought… that it was obvious… you said so yourself, didn't you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes widened for the briefest of seconds in pure joy before she claimed his lips with her own, slipping the ring upon his finger while never letting go of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And her dream had finally come true. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Steps echoed through the dark ruins as different lights of several torches illuminated the shadowy corridors, the group of knights advancing further down into the tunnels. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sir, is there anything we have to look for? We have been travelling these tunnels for hours.", the group stopped for a moment as their leader halted in his motions, turning around to face the knight in question who was glancing around the ruins with uncertainty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Patience, my friends. These ruins are older than you may anticipate, and we have to be mindful down here.", the knight gave in, not questioning it any further as they approached a giant hall. Still, it didn't help much in quelling their uneasiness as the knights slowly spread out, searching for any kind of doorway to advance further down into the depth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of them carefully held his torch in front of him as he suddenly found a foreign kind of statue at the center of the hall, trying to get a closer look upon it with what little light he had at disposal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aelfric, we have found another small corridor, it seems to lead further down."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excellent, well done. Now then, come together again, it can't be far anymore."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, one of the knights cried out in shock as a pillar of light struck the ground in front of him, and what he believed to be a statue turned to life. The knights held their lances in front of them in fright as they directed their attention towards the giant construction, failing to notice several more movements in the dark corners of the hall as several more of the monotone constructions awakened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a desperate attempt to strike the magical construction, a handful of the knights moved together to try and pierce it with their lances. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they merely bounced off of its hull like playthings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't fight them, we must leave, now!", heading Aelfric's words, the knights disengaged and retreated towards the entrance of the hall, but the trap had already been set, and the other constructions summoned several pillars of light within their hands, piercing any knight that was unlucky enough to be caught without effort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't look behind, retreat!", Aelfric gritted his teeth as he witnessed a part of his knights getting slaughtered, and those who tried to help only shared the same fate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He only knew that they had no other choice than to flee for now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Descent into the Abyss (Act Two)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A giant eruption shook the very foundation of the underground beneath the monastery, causing its inhabitants to glance around in obvious nervousness and confusion. However, one particular figure merely directed his sight upon the dark corridor in front of him, the long tunnel separating their living place from the deeper parts of the ruins. Not many knew or ventured into these parts of the tunnels, but lately… </p><p>"Boss, you think we should stand ready? Maybe those blasted mercenaries have found another way!"</p><p>"Just be wary and send another scout party, it can never hurt to be prepared.", the bandit nodded before heading off, the inhabitants slowly calming down again after several more moments of silence. </p><p>Truthfully, he was not entirely certain if that eruption went onto account of the mercenaries who were after them. In fact, he doubted that they could have found another way apart from the entries they were already guarding, but showing his uncertainty was something that he would rather avoid.</p><p>And by now, it had become harder and harder to predict their movements anyway… they continuesly grew in numbers, and they were aware of passages that they couldn't possibly have known about by themselves. Whoever was sending them knew them better than he would have liked, and he <em> hated </em> it when somebody could read his cards. </p><p>"Yuri, has something transpired?", being snapped out of his thoughts, he shifted his focus away from the dark corridors ahead and towards the source of the voice. </p><p>"Aelfric? The eruption must have attracted more attention than I thought if even you could witness it.", the slight surprise was evident in Yuri's tone as he regarded their former caretaker, trying to make sense of the situation. </p><p>"It is hard to miss a pillar of light that is visible above the monastery from entire miles away."</p><p>Now <em> that </em>captured his interest in full. </p><p>"A what…?", he would have imagined anything that ranged from a mere explosion towards the use of magic, but now he was certain that this was not the work of the mercenaries. There were too many things going on that only managed to raise more questions than he could find a solution for, and he needed to form <em> some </em>kind of plan. </p><p>First, the monastery was destroyed by the Empire years ago, bandits and thugs began to swarm the surface, and now, in recent times, even mercenaries began to purposefully track them down beneath the surface to wipe them out. Day in and out, their very existence was threatened, the people down here could never sleep without keeping one of their eyes open and their ears peeled, how long was it going to continue to be like that? </p><p>They could count themselves lucky for every day that the mercenaries decided not to endanger them, but he could only hope that nothing or nobody else would find their way down into their home. But, as if it hadn't been enough already, something like <em> this </em>occurred… </p><p>"Are your people alright? I will try to provide as much as I can offer should someone come to harm, but I'm afraid that there is not much else I can do anymore other than to pray for your protection."</p><p>"There is nothing that you owe us, you have done more for us all than we could ever hope to repay. After all, it was you who allowed us to start a new life here in the first place.", true enough, if he owed his life to someone, then it was Aelfric. There wasn't anyone whom the former cardinal didn't seek to help when he sought to bring order into this place, these ruined underground halls that they were now calling home. </p><p>A former place of famine and crime, it was him who had organized the forgotten ruins beneath the monastery to become a safe haven for those who were once betrayed and left alone by the people of the surface. And he himself was a part of those individuals. </p><p>If life had taught Yuri one thing, then it was to defend it with every dirty trick or scheme that he could come up with, no matter if it meant to leave someone else behind for his own survival. Such was the world that he had come to know over the course of his life. </p><p>"But perhaps this should be a cue for us to venture deeper into the ruins to see for ourselves what may be lurking down there, those mercenaries wouldn't come down here for nothing."</p><p>"I'm afraid some of the passages to advance further into the depth have been blocked by the eruption, aside from the fact that I wouldn't want you to descend any further into these ruins. I cannot stress it enough that they are more dangerous than we may anticipate.", Yuri didn't even try to suppress the sigh that escaped him, not sure if it was the disappointment or growing irritation that was starting to bother him. </p><p>There was a reason why these underground tunnels had been left and abondoned by the Church many years ago before they simply left the ruins to be forgotten, but aside from that, Aelfric had never mentioned a lot of its history. He was smart enough to take his own guesses upon the matter, but given his nature, his curiousity would never match his instinct to survive, which meant to avoid anything that could potentially prove to be fatal for them all. </p><p>But now that seemingly endless amounts of mercenaries sought to wipe them out? For no apparent reason? Maybe five years ago, when the Church was still as present as always upon the surface, maybe then he could have imagined certain individuals seeking nothing but to wipe them all out. After all, it was not exactly a hidden fact among the higher ranking members of the Church that they were living beneath them and on their whim. There was an unspoken agreement between them that neither would ever cross the path of the other, but that didn't stop certain people to try and get rid of them. </p><p>However, never before had anyone actively sought to outright try and kill them, and since the Church had been relieved from its seat of power by the Empire, none of them would have ever bothered to concern themselves with them anymore, not with the threat of the Imperials standing directly upon their doorstep. He had foolishly hoped that, perhaps, this could have been a chance for them to finally recover… </p><p>… until now. </p>
<hr/><p> "How do you like it?", Edelgard hummed in content, heaving a small but joyful sigh as she simply leaned against Byleth's shoulder, the latter resting his head against her own with a smile. </p><p>"You do enjoy sneaking out of the palace, don't you?", a grin formed upon her lips as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, the warm rays of sunlight shining upon them atop of the small hill as they simply laid against a giant tree, a small bowl of sweets cornered between their bodies. True enough, she couldn't help herself… after all, she wanted to see the world they had created for herself, and how else would she do it other than with him at her side? </p><p>Often times, they would leave the capital for even longer periods of time, and it wasn't always as subtle as she would have liked it to be. But in the end, here they were, and she couldn't have been any happier. Even though some may witness their disappearance from the palace, how they chose to spend these precious moments together, none but the two of them would ever know… </p><p>And not only that, she had taken it upon herself to announce their true bond publicly, making sure that everyone knew just what Byleth was for her. </p><p>There was no ball, no parades or festivities in honor of their union, since all that she wanted to remind her of the most joyful day in her life was the ring upon his finger. And she felt a sense of pride swelling in her chest. </p><p>But it didn't stop the public from celebrating, and due to all of their efforts, the people who had merely been labeled as commoners before were cheering for Byleth. They were delighted that her consort turned out to be one of their own, and it only served to increase the goodwill of the people, a benefit that she gladly accepted. For the nobility, whose titles had been stripped away, would have loved nothing more than to see her head on a plate, and she knew that they were lurking in the shadows. </p><p>And she would stop at nothing to make sure that <em> anyone </em> who threatened Byleth would be eradicated. </p><p>However, even though their marriage was subtle and she knew that Byleth, as well as herself, preferred it that way, there was that small voice in her head that simply wasn't content enough with the mere announcement… that part of her wanted <em> everyone </em>to know, as well as… </p><p>Edelgard shook her head slightly, shoving these thoughts into the back of her mind before she pulled Byleth ever so slightly closer to herself, nudging her head against his chin, albeit mindful of her crown. He glanced at her in slight curiosity, wondering what she was pondering about within these small moments of comfortable silence. </p><p>"Sometimes I still can't believe that I may now truly call you my partner and equal, that feeling… it's…", memories of their days within the academy coursed through her mind, reminding her of the times they had spent together, in peaceful days. She couldn't discern any longer when she had started to count the days that she could spend with him, even though she never truly realized it herself. All that she knew was that she wanted more than that. More than the days at the academy… reaching beyond the innocent times. How many times had she tried to sway him…? How many times had she tried to make him see, but never dared to cross a line? </p><p>She had lost count. </p><p>But what did it matter, when these joyful memories remained, and their future turned out to be just as bright as the past… </p><p>Suddenly, she could feel him moving his hand to place it beneath her own, her gifted ring glimmering brightly upon his finger as the sunlight warmed the both of them. And her smile grew all the wider. </p><p>"Now your burdens are mine to bear.", glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes, she witnessed the small smile he was wearing, and knowing his nature, she was sure that he actually meant his words if she didn't interfere.</p><p>"Absolutely not! Whatever may happen, we will share our burdens together…", gently nudging him once more, she placed their intertwined hands closer to herself, tracing a finger along the palm of his hand as a thought occurred within her mind, one that she had thought about for a long while. </p><p>"... you know, now that we have each other… our engagement is nothing that has existed before, for you are not merely my consort. As I said, normally the Empire would expect many heirs, and it wasn't uncommon for my predecessors to take more than one consort, either due to political reasons or their own gain. But these old values hold no place within <em> our </em>reign…", Edelgard lifted her head from his shoulder to look him in the eyes, a strong emotion reflecting from her own. </p><p>"I want to separate myself from my predecessors completely. I want to create our very own legacy… with no one but you at my side.", holding his hands within her own, she nudged her nose against the side of his face, a tender smile growing upon her face. </p><p>"... how would you feel about it… Byleth von Hresvelg..."</p><p>His eyes widened immediately, much to her dismay, as he stared at her in a mixture of surprise and disbelief. </p><p>"You don't approve?", she couldn't stop the disappointment from showing in her tone and expression, causing Byleth to ponder about his words carefully, however, after just a small moment of silence, a mischievous glint appeared within her eyes. </p><p>"... or do you prefer Edelgard Eisner?", witnessing the smile on his face, she nudged him playfully before she pulled back slightly, her expression becoming more serious. Thus, Byleth realized that she actually meant her words.</p><p>Imagining the public outcry at such an event, even though it should not even prove to be a problem anymore, he merely shook his head in response. </p><p>"I doubt that would be fitting for you…", Edelgard merely smiled in return with a shake of her head. </p><p>"Anything would suit me as long as you choose it for me. However, as I said… I would be honored if you approved to accept my name for yourself...", the mere thought of sharing it with him made her feel happy, for in her eyes, it would connect them even further. Their very own legacy, after everything they had been through…</p><p>Suddenly, a bright pillar of light erupted upon the horizon, tearing the pair out of their thoughts before they directed their eyes into the distance. It remained for several long moments before it slowly but surely dissipated again, leaving no indication that it had ever been there in the first place. </p><p>But the eruption was hard to miss. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sometimes I wondered how Edelgard would have reacted if she would have witnessed certain interactions between Byleth and Yuri, but since it was from a more neutral standpoint, there wasn't any focus upon it... but here...?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. What Lies Beneath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With the recent events, as well as with the continuous removal of every remaining noble house and title, there were still many things that required the Emperor's attention. The Empire was now reaching over the entirety of Fodlan, and to maintain the order and balance within the old territories of her former rivals, it would take time as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which, in turn, wouldn't allow her to effectively pursue other matters that were of utmost importance. And it was in these times that she valued those whom she knew she could count on, namely two of her best generals. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She needed Byleth for every concern that was on her mind directly, she would entrust these issues with no one else. That included the strange occurrences that seemed to have appeared near the former building of the Monastery. However, it didn't mean that she could simply neglect the threats that were still secretly lurking in the shadows, even with her Uncle no longer controlling them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your Majesty, you have called for me?", Edelgard smiled lightly at the voice of her trusted military commander. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Indeed, I'm in need of your service."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ladislava stopped a few paces away with a bow before she witnessed Byleth at Edelgard's side, her eyes wandering to the ring upon his finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Forgive me, I have never had the chance to meet your consort before…", a trace of uncertainty trailed within her voice while she simultaneously tried her best to maintain a formal attitude. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is of no consequence.", Edelgard glanced at Byleth out of the corner of her eyes, and sure enough, she found that despite the mild curiosity within his expression, there was a hint of uneasiness and uncertainty as well. And she knew the cause of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whenever they would pass down a corridor within the palace together and the guards bowed at their presence, he would shift ever so slightly closer to her side, uncertain of what he should make of that gesture. He was simply… not fond of the idea of others bowing due to him being near out of respect. And it almost caused her smile to widen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But alas, they were inseparable, and along with it, his position was at her side, which meant that he was equal to her. And she made sure that everyone knew this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, knowing Ladislava a little more closely due to having chosen her herself, she knew as well that she was holding a grudge against most kinds of the nobility, seeing them as people who merely lived off of the hard work that the commoners provided. Even such was the case when Edelgard had first recognized her potential. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So it came as no surprise when she still witnessed the slight stiffness within the form of her trusted general, undoubtedly trying to make a picture for herself about Byleth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that was not why Edelgard had summoned her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I need you to travel to a distinct location near the Capital, I have already left the details for General Randolph. It is a secret passageway that leads beneath the ground, a hideout for a large group of dark mages that is posing a threat.", Byleth glanced at Edelgard within that small moment, knowing that she was purposefully leaving out certain details. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Ladislava looked up as recognition lit up within her eyes for just a split second of hearing the name of her partner for that mission. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Take as many soldiers as you can assemble, these mages are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be taken lightly. They have committed several crimes and inexplicable acts of violence upon innocent people of this land, and they need to be eliminated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Without </span>
  </em>
  <span>exception.", once again, Edelgard could feel a slight feeling of regret for the choice of her words once Ladislava took her leave with a firm nod, knowing that this was a side of her that she never wanted Byleth to see. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But within that moment, when all of these memories returned to her, these underground chambers beneath the palace… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… and Byleth's father… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She clenched her hands subconsciously, but only after a split second, she could feel his eyes upon her and the sheer anger slowly began to dissipate, leaving a whole other feeling instead. Regardless how many may regard her as an emotionless and cold leader, she didn't need to know anything else other than that Byleth was aware of who she really was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You remember them as well, don't you? Kronya and Solon… they have all been under the command of my Uncle. I have wished for ages to make them pay for everything they have done.", she turned her head to face him fully, regarding him with suppressed concern. She regretted the choice she had made, to believe that it was necessary to rely on them… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't excuse the fact that she could have done more in the past to prevent them from committing these horrible experiments, along with the life's they had cost. There was never a single day where she didn't blame herself for the hardships Byleth had to face all those years ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment she witnessed his hand subtly reaching out for her own she beat him to it, holding it within her own before closing the distance between them entirely, tenderly wrapping her arms around his form to hold him close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... I promise that everything I do, it will be to make them pay…", her own words did little to ease her own mind, for she knew that she couldn't just undo her past mistakes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, she could feel Byleth slowly but surely returning the embrace, moving his hand along her back as he placed his head against her shoulder, nudging her lightly in an attempt to lift her spirits once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sweared it, everything she did, it would be for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you…", she could almost picture the expression he was holding once he lifted his head ever so slightly, causing her smile to return. Almost not daring to see the curiosity and confusion within his eyes, she responded to the unasked question that was lingering within his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... for being here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence stretched between them for a long moment, and it was during these times that she wished they could last forever. But alas, Byleth slowly retracted from her embrace, her hands only reluctantly pulling back from him as they lingered where he had been a mere moment ago before she held them behind her back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you recall the strange phenomenon that has occurred near the Monastery? Whatever the cause, it seems that it has become a place of interest for large amounts of either bandits or thugs… until now, I barely had the chance to restore Order within that place.", she hadn't forgotten about it, and despite the painful memories that connected her with their separation years ago, she cherished all of the time they had spent there together, in peaceful days… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… thus, she refused to let it become a safe haven for bandits. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Shackled Wolves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The road towards the Monastery was a chance for both Edelgard and Byleth to see more of the world outside of the palace, which became more and more of a rare occurrence with their newfound duties. However, knowing the reason for their small trip, it was not to admire the place that held so many memories within its ruined walls. </p><p>The dark clouds were looming above them as they reached the entrance of the Monastery, the wind howling along once they stepped into its confines, the withered courtyard greeting their sight. At a mere glance, Edelgard's eyes fell upon witnessing its state once more, this time without the pressure of moving forward as quickly as possible to infiltrate the former Alliance. </p><p>Byleth stood frozen as he stared at the scene in front of him, a cold chill overcoming him once he shifted his attention towards the grand tower that was looming above the courtyard, his eyes turning distant. </p><p>
  <em> 'Rhea is here…' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The birds chirped and the sun graced his face as he followed the gaze of his father, looking up at the tower in front of them. The stares they received from all of these people… he felt so… little… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Rhea?' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'The Archbishop. You know when I told you about how the majority of folks in Fodlan are devout followers of the Church? Well, the leader of that ridiculously large religion is the Archbishop, Lady Rhea.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Once again, his eyes wandered to the many unfamiliar faces of the students around them, before a warm hand suddenly pressed onto his shoulder.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'I know that all of this is not what you would prefer… I'm sorry that we got dragged into all of this…' </em>
</p><p>Suddenly, his mind snapped back into reality as the vision in front of his mental eye snapped away, the sounds of the birds, the happy voices of the students, and the warm sun vanishing into nothingness, to be replaced by the withered and cold remains of the courtyard. But… </p><p>His head slowly turned to the side, feeling a whole different warmth spreading through him as he witnessed that Edelgard had stepped up to him, her hand carefully holding his own. </p><p>"... Byleth? Is everything alright?", his eyes found her own, the sheer concern within them causing any last shreds of these memories to disappear, along with the empty sensation that had started to fill him a mere moment ago. He slowly nodded, a small and grateful smile adorning his face. </p><p>He became aware of their surroundings once more, glancing to the side to see that the small group of Imperial ceremonial guards that accompanied them was either watching the ruined interior for any kind of threat, or making an effort to appear as indifferent to the situation as possible, despite their helmets. </p><p>"Forgive me, I was… lost in thoughts. We should move on.", despite anything, his voice was almost quiet, as if he was uncertain whether or not he should speak them out aloud or to himself. Edelgard regarded him for a long moment before she decided to give him the space that he needed, albeit she gave him a last squeeze, wanting to make sure that she would always be listening whenever he needed her. </p><p>The group moved on, and the longer they remained, the more the clouds seemed to darken, the wind slowly but surely picking up in strength as it howled along the interior of the buildings. Edelgard was mindful as she glanced at Byleth from time to time, noticing the distant gaze within his eyes as they moved past the long road along the dormitory area. </p><p>She couldn't deny it either, the past memories rushed into her mind as they reached the end of the last house, the remaining two rooms at the end catching her attention. Their old quarters… </p><p>
  <em> 'Anyway, we all have rooms similar to one another's, but we are still free to customize them to suite our needs, as long as we keep them in proper order. I hope it is to your liking.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She turned around one last time to face him, causing Byleth to look back at her as well.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Don't hesitate to ask should you ever require something.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> After a brief moment, he nodded in gratitude, wishing her a good night before he stepped towards his room. She watched him for a little longer until she moved to her own quarters as well, albeit she halted one last time as she grasped the handle of the door, seeing Byleth disappearing into the confines of his own.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> '... sleep well.' </em>
</p><p>She didn't know when it would be possible, but once they returned, she would make sure that she focused to rebuild the Monastery. All of it. </p><p>However, as they continued on, Edelgard stopped along with Byleth once they suddenly witnessed a large hole within one of the walls further down the street, the wind surging out of it signalling that there was more behind the dark void than the blackness suggested. Edelgard raised her hand, the ceremonial guards stopping behind them as well. </p><p>Both of them glanced at each other, no words being needed as they nodded, knowing that this wasn't originally here before. </p><p>"Be prepared for anything.", the guards readied their lances before they moved past the giant hole within the wall, finding a long passageway that led further into the underground. They wouldn't leave before they had vanquished any bandits or thugs that resided within this place, be it on the surface, or down below. </p><p>As they descended down into the earth, the wind from outside turned more and more distant, its faint echoes slowly beginning to disappear once they reached a certain level beneath the surface. But what they hadn't expected was that the walls weren't as dark as they should have been, instead, many lit torches were lighting up the way down into the depth as they followed the stairway. </p><p>Until they came to its end, and they were greeted with a long and wide corridor that led further into the unknown, a few single, smaller passageways branching off on its sides. The walls were in fact in a slightly better state than those from above, and the torches were lit here as well. </p><p>"This is more than I would have expected from a bandit hideout…", Byleth muttered his thoughts out aloud, and she couldn't agree more. Whatever they had stumbled upon, this wasn't merely a bandit camp. All of these interiors, as ruined as they may be, were still held in a rather good shape and must have been older than many years… </p><p>A feeling of uncertainty dwelled within Byleth as he glanced at the many smaller passageways on their sides, a continuous feeling of being watched nagging on his mind as they moved further down the corridor, their heavy, metallic steps echoing deeply upon the walls. </p><p>However, they froze when a deep rumbling sounded from behind them, realizing too late that a heavy stone gate suddenly closed behind them, blocking their way back. Several more steps began to echo through the corridor, causing everyone to become alert before everything turned quiet once more, a deathly silence reigning in the air. </p><p>The Imperials formed a circle around Edelgard and Byleth, raising their lances in a protective shield around them as they inspected every single passageway that wasn't illuminated by the torches, mindful of every shadow. </p><p>Before an arrow suddenly soared through the air, piercing one of the guards in his throat to which he lifelessly slumped to the ground without ever knowing what had transpired. Several more followed, coming from seemingly every direction out of the dark passages while the guards desperately tried to maintain their formation. </p><p>"Protect our Highnesses!", the captain grunted as an arrow managed to grace a part of his side which was unprotected by his armor, gritting his teeth. However, before they could move out to advance against their unknown aggressors, they beat them to it as several people rushed out of the corridors, their equipment ranging from steel to iron. </p><p>At one point, two guards fell upon the sudden onslaught, whilst a group of the attackers targeted the Emperor next. Edelgard merely narrowed her eyes, pulling out her silver axe as one of them tried to disarm her. However, despite the heavy armor she was wearing beneath her reinforced crimson attire, she moved quicker than he had anticipated and blocked his swing with almost no effort. </p><p>"Is that all?", her voice was deathly cold before she pushed him back, dismembering the thug with a clean swipe of her axe quicker than he could react. She glanced at the other one that was approaching her from the corner of her eyes, but a mere smile formed on her lips as Byleth drew his silvery sword and pierced the thug from behind, his body slumping to the ground. The remaining thug stared at the Emperor with a newfound fear, his previous confident demeanor having vanished upon witnessing the cold and ruthless force she used, not once bothered by the blood on her hands. </p><p>Yet, the assault never seemed to cease, and only more of them appeared out of the different passages while the guards tried everything in their might to hold their ground and protect the two of them. The captain grunted in pain as another arrow pierced him from behind, opening a chance for three of the thugs to attack him at once.</p><p>He managed to dodge the first one, stepping to the side to avoid the incoming strike before piercing his lance through his chest, but it was the end once the others were upon him and slashed him from both sides, ending his life on the spot. </p><p>It didn't take long until the sounds of clashing steel began to cease, and even though many of the aggressors lay lifeless on the ground, so did almost every single one of the Imperial guards as well once the last one fell to a barrage of arrows. Byleth panted lightly as he counted the remaining thugs, the handful that remained were encircling them, but nonetheless held their attacks. </p><p>Edelgard merely narrowed her eyes, gripping the handle of her axe tightly as she surveyed them closely, daring anyone to try and harm them. </p><p>"You… have brought us more harm than anticipated, I'll give you that…", one of the thugs suddenly stepped a bit forward, holding a hand to his chest for a moment as he tried to catch his breath. </p><p>"I encourage you to try like the rest, you may join their numerous examples on the ground.", Edelgard's voice was not trailed with even a hint of exhaustion as she merely pointed her axe at several of the lifeless thugs on the ground who fell against her wrath. Byleth glanced at her almost unnoticeably before he redirected his attention towards the remaining aggressors around them. </p><p>
  <em> 'Whatever the case, we must never show any kind of weakness to our enemies.' </em>
</p><p>He regarded the thugs closely, and sure enough, despite their advantage in numbers, he could see the frown upon their faces upon witnessing her cold ruthlessness, something that did not go past their leader as he scoffed. </p><p>"Curious, I didn't expect the <em> high and mighty </em> Emperor to have a sense for bloodlust. But you never cease to learn, isn't that right? I guess there was something true about those rumors of the ruthless and merciless Emperor after all…", Byleth narrowed his eyes ever so slightly upon hearing that, but remained still and calm beside her. </p><p>"I'm afraid this will be the last lesson you have learned.", Edelgard remained indifferent, swinging her axe slightly to her side as the silvery axe cut through the air, droplets of blood dropping onto the ground. The leader of the thugs merely gritted his teeth, a snarl escaping him as he even witnessed some of his people backing away slightly at the sight. </p><p>"I don't think so, sadly. You see, when we came here to retrieve something for our client, we didn't exactly expect the Emperor herself to walk in on us, <em> along </em> with her consort. I almost hate to say this, or to leave a job unfinished, but whatever this cantor might have paid us for it, selling <em> you </em>two to the Empire is worth more than anything he could have paid us.", Byleth's eyes widened slightly upon hearing this. </p><p>"You are mercenaries?", his calm voice caught the attention of their leader while Edelgard glanced back at Byleth. </p><p>"Indeed. Now, I don't want you to think that we are unhonorable, you have fought better than anything I have seen thus far… I am not one to underestimate my opponents, ever. But this is the part where I must ask you to cooperate, or this might end-", any other words he might have had died in his throat when an eruption suddenly shook the ground, causing everyone to stumble slightly before a deep rumbling echoed through the corridor. </p><p>"What the…", the mercenary leader could only watch in horror as the ground beneath him suddenly began to crack before a giant worm-like creature emerged through it, knocking him against a far wall while the rest of them watched in terror as the beast roared with rage. </p><p>"Hey, you there, follow me!", both Edelgard and Byleth were torn out of their trance as they followed the source of the voice until they noticed a woman clad in silvery white student attire standing at the other end of the corridor, waving them over. </p><p>"Come with me if you don't want to end up like them!", Byleth took one last glance behind, only to witness that the mercenaries were getting torn apart by the beast that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, their cries of agony echoing along the walls. </p><p>And their choice was quickly made. </p><hr/><p>"Well, I'd say that was a close one for you.", the mysterious person spoke rather casually once they were safe distance away from the raging fight, but neither Byleth or Edelgard were amused, especially the latter. But as it was, their way back was still cut off, and they didn't know where exactly they had stumbled into, something that the unknown figure seemed to be more than aware of. </p><p>"Lately, we've been getting a lot of visitors… you know, the usual kind, mercenaries trying to kill us, the occasional group of bandits that finds their way down here… but certainly not a visit from the Empire itself. What exactly were <em> you </em>here for?", Edelgard wasn't sure if it was the sheer irritation or the growing frustration that was slowly starting to get to her, but nevertheless, her expression was never faltering as she regarded the person carefully. </p><p>"Well then, since it is obvious who we are, why wouldn't <em> you </em> tell us what exactly this place is?", even though her voice remained calm, she regarded the person closely, subconsciously moving a step in front of Byleth as the unknown figure suddenly halted before she turned around to face them directly. </p><p>"I'd say it's just as obvious… you've stumbled right into our home.", stating it as if she were talking about the weather, Byleth could almost witness how Edelgard internally rolled her eyes at that before he spoke up. </p><p>"... <em> your </em>home? And who else is down here?"</p><p>"I'm glad you're asking.", before he could inquire any further, the large stone door in front of them opened to reveal an even larger corridor that was at least twice as big as the one they had traversed… and it was exactly the opposite from uninhabited. </p><p>"I welcome you to our humble home that we call <em> Abyss </em>. Please enjoy your stay and don't forget to be nice…", without saying anything else, she once again motioned for the two to follow her along, their arrival having started to gain the attention of the people who were witnessing the newcomers. </p><p>Both Edelgard and Byleth looked at each other, neither of them comfortable with how the situation had turned out in the end. </p><p>And if there was something that she hated, then it was losing control of the situation. For as of now, they didn't have many options other than to abide for now until they knew more about what was going on here. </p><p>"This place is a safe haven for all those who were left betrayed by the people of the surface. We have always walked in these shadows, unbeknownst to most of the people from above."</p><p>"That is impossible, you couldn't have lived all this time beneath our noses.", Edelgard tried to connect the points, but she failed to see how all of these people could have always been living here beneath the Monastery when they were still learning here… as students… </p><p>"You wouldn't believe a lot of things, but what can I say…? We've grown accustomed to our new way of living. We have created our own laws and means to maintain order down here, and for a long while, it has been enough to live peacefully down here.", as they walked through the corridor, taking several turns along the way, there wasn't a single person that didn't stare at the two newcomers as they moved past them before they whispered among each other. </p><p>Byleth in particular watched the many people cautiously, especially whenever they passed a few who were equipped with weapons, seemingly guarding certain passageways and doors. Witnessing this, Edelgard took a step closer to his side, almost brushing against him as they followed the mysterious stranger through their supposed <em> home </em>. </p><p>"By the way, the name's Hapi, it is nice to meet you… your Highnesses.", Edelgard narrowed her eyes slightly as Hapi turned her head to give them a half-hearted smile, obviously not seeming to care about what kind of position they held. However, as they passed another corridor and took a turn into a more secluded passage, Byleth couldn't help but notice a pair of children who were sitting close to each other near the light of a torch, trying to warm themselves without ever moving an inch as their heads solemnly faced the ground. </p><p>"... our life has become harsher than ever with the continuous attacks on us, those among us who are able fight are constantly giving their life's to protect this place from the mercenaries, but not everyone returns alive from the assaults… the children who were born here have never witnessed the light of the surface, all they know is that they are waiting for their parents to come back. <em> If </em>they… well, you can think of the rest."</p><p>"These people that have ambushed us were not from you?", Edelgard's expression was unreadable as she glanced at Byleth out of the corner of her eyes, a twinge of sadness crossing her eyes before it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared once Hapi looked back at the Emperor. </p><p>"No, quite the opposite, they were sent once again to try and invade this place to get rid of us. In other words, I have to thank you, you have unknowingly managed to repel most of them this time without us having to interfere. You don't know how many life's you have saved of those who were worried for their children.", Byleth subconsciously heaved an almost inaudible sigh, not feeling an ounce better once he recalled the sight of their soldiers who had given their life's instead to protect <em> them </em>. </p><p>"Then, who is leading you?", at this, Hapi pondered for a moment as they reached a more secluded part of the corridors, ending in a small room that contained a few pieces of furniture. </p><p>"There isn't <em> directly </em>anyone leading us all, but… informally, it would be him.", both Edelgard and Byleth directed their attention to yet another person that was wearing a similar kind of attire that Hapi was already wearing, merely adorned with a few touches of black that went with the otherwise silver colored clothing. </p><p>The figure in question seemingly snapped out of their thoughts just then before it redirected its attention to the newcomers, and a certain kind of smile grew upon its lips. </p><p>And whether or not it was intuition, she could already feel that she disliked their presence. Immensely so. </p><p>"You have caused quite a bit of commotion down here. I bid you welcome within our humble home… I would bow to you, but I guess it's not really <em> that </em>necessary in this place, isn't it so?"</p><p>"I've already introduced them more or less to Abyss. The rest you could probably tell them yourself…? Oh, and before I forget it, you should enjoy your stay… have I already mentioned that…?", Hapi took her leave and closed the door behind herself, leaving Edelgard and Byleth with yet another stranger who was possessing a certain kind of air around him. </p><p>"The name's Yuri, a pleasure.", he shifted his eyes between the two of them before they settled upon Byleth, regarding him a little more closely, albeit his expression didn't change in the slightest. </p><p>"Now that you have seen our home, how do you like it thus far? I know it seems rough on the outside, but the more time you'll spend here and once you actually get to know us, you're going to love it here.", Yuri's voice reminded Edelgard of someone, and it left her with an annoyed feeling that started to dwell within herself as she witnessed the way he was regarding Byleth. </p><p>"I don't think I have to make it clear that we don't intend to stay here longer than it is necessary. Your people have helped us to fend off the mercenaries, that, I won't forget. But if you can help us to find another way back to the surface, I can promise you to repay you in kind afterwards.", for a moment, Yuri's eyes shifted towards the Emperor before they settled back upon Byleth once more, his smile not ceasing in the slightest even as he closed his eyes for a brief moment. </p><p>"I would hold you to your word any other time, but I don't think that you would have come to this abandoned place and ventured so far beneath the earth if you didn't have a goal in mind. I'm sure you must have heard of the phenomenon that occurred here a short while ago… either that, or you wanted to get rid of us as well.", his tone made it clear that he was more than aware of their previous intentions. For a brief moment, Edelgard pondered about their options before Yuri merely chuckled lightly, waving it off. </p><p>"Now now, I haven't said that I blame you for anything… you've probably heard about how bandits are more than attracted to this place. I guess you didn't quite expect to encounter something like this, did you? And now that you've had the chance to lay your eyes upon our home?", suddenly, his expression turned far more serious, and his confident smile dissipated. </p><p>"We are not just a group of bandits that lives down here, we have <em> always </em>been here. There are families, children, and among all those, people who have never seen the light of day outside. Would you truly seek to go after them?"</p><p>"I have never said that this was our intention-"</p><p>"Then I'm glad. For I must apologize, but as of right now, we can't help you to get back to the surface, as much as I would like to.", Edelgard ignored the interruption, her expression saying everything that needed to be conveyed as she maintained a cool facade, the air of authority that was always surrounding her never ceasing, even now. </p><p>"As you have seen, these mercenaries are more than intent to try and hunt us down with every chance they get. With each relentless attack, they only seem to grow in numbers, and we have no idea who is sending them. But as it is, most of the ways back to the surface are either blocked… or occupied by them. Up until now, we have used the main entrance through which you have come here as well… if it hadn't suddenly closed itself. No doubt it was their work as well.", Byleth could already see where he was going with that, and so did Edelgard, if the displeasure that was hiding beneath her eyes was any indication. </p><p>"As much as we would like to help you, we will need your help first in repelling the rest of the mercenaries who have found their way down here. Please, in the name of everyone who is fearing for their life's down here, we need your help for that. Whether you like it or not, we are currently all in the same boat."</p><p>Byleth glanced back at Edelgard, who didn't appear to be pleased at all as she regarded Yuri closely, but the latter never even flinched in the slightest as he regarded the pair with utmost certainty. </p><p>Now she knew why she disliked him so much… the way he was carrying himself, trying to keep his cards close to himself, but at the same time, appearing more than confident and cunning… </p><p>… the image of Claude came to her mind, with only a trace of more maturity mixed into the picture, and she had to refrain from narrowing her eyes, a headache threatening to grow within her head at the mere mentioning of the former leader of the Alliance. </p><p>But they didn't have another choice. </p><p>"... with the help of your people, it shouldn't prove to be a problem to clear the way, but that will be enough.", upon hearing that, Yuri's confident smile returned. </p><p>"Of course, I won't ask you for anything else upon the matter. You should probably rest for now, I will tell the rest of my people to prepare themselves for tomorrow, and there are probably a few individuals that I should introduce you to… but for now, I hope you won't mind having to sleep the night here. This room should fit you more than enough…", however, just as Yuri stepped past them to take his leave, he stopped just an inch beside Byleth before he turned his head to face him one last time. </p><p>"... don't hesitate to call any time should you require something, I wish you a good night.", Byleth backed away ever so slightly in irritation before Yuri closed the door behind himself, leaving both him and Edelgard to themselves.</p><p>And the latter had merely clenched her hands slightly until Yuri was finally gone, her posture only relaxing ever so slightly as she finally heaved a long and frustrated sigh. </p><p>"How did it come to something like this…", her voice was near a whisper as she closed her eyes briefly to organize her thoughts before she suddenly looked back at Byleth, regarding him for a long moment to which he tilted his head ever so slightly in obvious hesitation. </p><p>However, before he could do anything in return, she had suddenly closed the distance between them before she gently took his hands into her own, sheer concern reflecting from her eyes. </p><p>"I have seen the way you have regarded them all… but we still don't have enough knowledge about these people to think any further upon that matter.", Byleth averted her eyes after he simply couldn't bear the care she directed purely at him, but a hand stopped him from evading her gaze as she gently held his face to look back at her. </p><p>"And our soldiers won't have died for nothing…", just as he looked back into her violet eyes, he lost himself within them, frozen in place once she slowly closed the distance between them before she made the final move, connecting their lips in a manner to show him what she couldn't during everything that happened. It simply wasn't <em> enough </em>… </p><p>Slowly but surely her hand moved from his face to his neck, bringing them closer together as she relished in this moment where she had him to herself, separating herself from him only once it was necessary to breathe before she claimed his lips once more, that feeling of fulfillment… </p><p>… she needed him. </p><p>However, just as her hands moved along his back and down to his waist, he suddenly stopped her, holding them within his own to which broke the kiss to regard him with a mixture of concern and disappointment, panting lightly as her breath tingled upon his skin. But it was then that her eyes widened slightly and she quickly diverted her gaze to the ground, her desires having gotten the better of her. </p><p>"I… forgive me…", her voice was nearly quiet as she whispered it almost to herself. She should have known better than to just-</p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted as Byleth was the one this time to force her to look back at him, his eyes devoid of any kind of anger or disgust as he merely smiled at her, nothing but kindness meeting her gaze before he hugged her close, not allowing these kind of thoughts to spread within her mind. </p><p>"Don't apologize… this ring, it shows you that I feel the same way… I won't go anywhere.", he nudged her lightly before he met her eyes once more, the same, kind smile that he so rarely displayed for her to see. </p><p>"But… not here.", his voice turned more hesitant, uncertain even, and she couldn't help but to smile back at him, holding their hands together as she lost herself in this moment. </p><p>However, it was when Byleth's eyes suddenly wandered behind her that she followed his gaze to see what had captured his attention before she stared at the object in question. </p><p>Byleth froze, his hand slipping out of her grasp before he evaded her eyes once she looked back at him with an unreadable expression. </p><p>There was only one bed…?</p><p>Silence stretched between them which felt like an eternity for Byleth as he continued to struggle with his emotions, not witnessing the sheer glint that happened to appear within her eyes. </p><p>"Byleth…"</p><p>She wholeheartedly forced herself not to sound amused as she took in the picture of him while she reminded herself that this was the same person that was rumored years ago to have no kind of ability to feel anything among the students. And now here they were, her own ring finally and proudly resting upon his finger, when he finally belonged to her, and he… </p><p>She was glad, <em> beyond </em>glad. </p><p>"As much as it would be beneficial, we can't sleep with <em> all </em>our attire on…", feigning a neutral tone, she removed her crimson gloves before she looked back at Byleth, a small smile adorning her lips. And yet, the latter was merely looking down upon parts of his black armor, choosing to remove only these. </p><p>But even as he placed these few parts upon the small nightstand near the bed, Edelgard was subtly reaching for her back, intent to remove her cape that was adorned with the grand double headed eagle, along with her outer robes. </p><p>What he would never know was that she was more than surprised at herself. Never before could she have pictured herself acting in such a… feigned way, but… </p><p>"Byleth, could you help me to remove the rest of my cape?", he looked over towards her as she reached for the last few latches upon her back that were holding her attire in place. Byleth blinked once with an uncertain expression as he approached her back before he reached for the remaining latches. Edelgard kept a straight posture, granting him an easier access as she watched him out of the corner of her eyes, her expression hidden to him before he removed the last latch and her cape, along with her outer attire dropped into his hands as he caught it before it fell to the ground. </p><p>She stretched once to relieve her stiff posture as the hardened and reinforced parts of her attire were finally off her, leaving her only with the actual parts of her clothing that was meant for comfort, making her feel a lot lighter. However, Byleth merely did as he would always do and turned away, carefully placing her attire atop the bigger table within the middle of the room, neatly folding it together with care. </p><p>She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes as he placed his sword upon the table as well, along with her silver axe. Placing her hands upon her crown, she lifted it slowly to allow her white hair to fall freely down behind her back, moving her hands through it a few times to straighten it before she placed it next to Byleth's armor pieces upon the nightstand. </p><p>Yet, Byleth took more time than was necessary to inspect their weapons, cleaning them of any stains that were still left from their previous battle while Edelgard sat down upon the bed, regarding him for a moment as several thoughts coursed through her mind. </p><p>"You don't need to clean them both as of now, not when they will still have a use…", her words hang openly in the air for but a moment before a certain thought entered her mind. </p><p>"You have once told me that I should rest when I need it most, you ought to do the same, Byleth…", she could almost hear the small gasp that escaped him before he merely sighed, carefully placing her axe back upon the table. </p><p>However, just as he turned around, she was ever so slowly working to remove her metallic boots, carefully sliding them off her legs before placing them near the edge of the bed. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes just as she let go of them, she faced him directly with observing eyes before she merely smiled lightly at him. </p><p>"Is something on your mind…?", merely shaking his head briefly with a blink, Byleth was oblivious and naive to believe that it was his fault that he always happened to stare at inappropriate times. </p><p>Always none the wiser. After all, he would never believe something like that from <em> her </em>. It simply didn't… fit together. </p><p>And so, as she regarded him calmly with a small smile, she made enough room for the both of them as she lay down at the end of the bed. Hesitating for yet a last moment as he was short of sitting down, she smiled once more and simply but gently took his hand into her own before she pulled him close to her side so that they were facing each other. </p><p>Blowing out the candles upon the nightstand so that only one remained, her eyes seemingly glimmered in its light before she placed a hand upon his cheek, brushing her lips briefly along the side of his face before ever so slowly placing a last and tender kiss upon his lips, her voice nothing but a small whisper. </p><p>"Sleep well, Byleth…"</p><p>And needless to say, he didn't sleep well that night. </p><hr/><p>A sudden knock on the door gained the attention of both Edelgard and Byleth as they just equipped their respective weapons, glancing to the door once they gave permission for Yuri to enter. However, an unfamiliar figure accompanied him as well, a person clad in robes who wore a smile as he regarded the pair while holding his hands together in front of him. </p><p>"Had a good night's rest? I hope so, for I brought someone who wanted to meet you-", Yuri halted in his sentence just as he heard a small gasp from his companion, witnessing him losing his composure all of a sudden. </p><p>Byleth was slightly taken aback as the eyes of the stranger settled upon him for a long moment, regarding him as if he was staring at a ghost. Something that did <em> not </em>go past Edelgard as she stood upright and broke the silence without hesitation. </p><p>"Is something the matter?", despite the neutrality in her tone, Byleth could witness the mask of indifference she was wearing once again in the presence of others just as she took an unconscious step in front of him.</p><p>However, they were not the only ones who were slightly taken aback since Yuri regarded his companion closely out of the corner of his eyes, a sense of wonder coursing through him. But before the silence could stretch on any longer, the stranger seemed to break out of his trance before he shifted his attention to the pair in general, bowing slightly in a means to apologize. </p><p>"... forgive my staring, I thought you seemed familiar. Allow me to introduce myself if I may, my name is Aelfric. I am supporting the people of Abyss to the best of my abilities whenever I can.", Edelgard's expression remained the same as she surveyed him closely, but the moment her eyes fell upon a certain symbol on his robes, her eyes narrowed. </p><p>"... you are a former member of the Church.", it was not a question, but still, Aelfric remained more than calm as he shifted his attention briefly towards the Emperor. </p><p>"I am not unfamiliar with your intentions. Yes, I have once been in the service of the Church, years ago, before the fall of the Monastery. But I have always been looking after these people that I care for deeply, and that will never change. I no longer have any ties with the Church itself, and neither do I hold any kind of hostility towards you. If I can prove that by offering you anything that you might need within these halls, then I would be happy to oblige."</p><p>Edelgard was more than aware of both of their situations, and truthfully, it was not directly his affiliation with the Church that was immensely bothering her. They had a chance to harm them, they still do… but she would never let her guard down around them, and she was especially wary of that stranger. For just as his eyes focused upon Byleth once more, she witnessed the way they were widening. </p><p>"I am deeply sorry, I haven't noticed that you were…", Aelfric's eyes stopped upon witnessing the glimmering ring upon Byleth's finger, the light reflecting off of its crimson ruby. It was then that his eyes shifted between the pair for a brief moment before a small smile grew on his face. </p><p>"Anyway, the original reason I've had to interrupt you was that I have prepared everyone that we have available to move out as soon as we are ready. I <em> am </em>sorry for having to drag you into this fight that isn't yours to begin with, but-" </p><p>"It is alright, we have agreed to help, haven't we? We'll assist you as best as we can.", Byleth's words caused Yuri to glance back at him for a brief moment before a small smile suddenly replaced his stern expression. </p><p>"... then I can't thank you enough for it. I'll be waiting for you outside, take the time that you need to prepare, that's the least I can do.", even as both Aelfric and Yuri took their leave, Edelgard couldn't help but notice how Aelfric regarded Byleth closely one last time before they closed the door behind themselves. </p><p>"Is something troubling you…?", her expression softened once she looked back at him to see the deep concern that was reflecting within his eyes, causing her to heave a small sigh. </p><p>"I don't trust them. Something tells me that they are having more on their mind than what they are telling us…", placing her hands atop of his own, earning her a small gasp, she held them dearly as she regarded him deeply. </p><p>"... you shouldn't entrust them with too much, Byleth. You can <em> never </em>know what is hiding behind someone's first impression.", not wanting to place any more worries upon him, she gave him a tender smile, causing him to avert her caring gaze for the briefest of moments. </p><p>"... I won't forget it."</p><hr/><p>"We have lured them into the remains of the Underground arena, it should be more than enough space for us to meet them in combat. After all, we know this place better than anyone else, and they will step right into our trap.", Yuri explained their plan along the way just as Edelgard and Byleth followed him through several of the underground tunnels and corridors until they finally arrived within a massive, open field. </p><p>It was there that a sudden voice called out for him. </p><p>"Yuri, they should be here any minute by now-", the new voice stopped as two unfamiliar figures approached them, once again, they shared a similar kind of silver clothing. </p><p>"These are the newcomers I mentioned, though, I guess introductions aren't necessary on their behalf.", Yuri ignored their dumbstruck expressions as both of the strangers stared at both Byleth and Edelgard with widened eyes. </p><p>"These two are Constance and Balthus, another part of our small but lovely group… they have taken it upon themselves to leave enough clues just so that even the mercenaries should have no problem to follow the trail."</p><p>Edelgard witnessed out of the corner of her eyes how Constance constantly stared at her, internally heaving a sigh until she chose to return her gaze. </p><p>"Mind you, but are you really the Emperor…? You wouldn't mind introducing yourself, would you?", humoring her for just this once, Edelgard mustered as much irony as she could find. </p><p>"Certainly. <em> I </em>am Edelgard."</p><p>Which was not much. </p><p>"Er, you're just both having the same name, aren't you… but taking the same name as the Emperor, it's not really tasteful…"</p><p>"Ugh.", Edelgard couldn't muster anything else as nothing but mental exhaustion escaped her mouth in the form of a careless sigh. </p><p>"... we have more pressing issues, you should focus upon these.", not at all amused himself, Yuri merely spared Constance a subtle but irritated glance. </p><p>"Hate to interrupt, but it won't be long until they're here, our people are ready to take them on without hesitation! I can almost hear them coming…", Balthus placed his broad axe behind his neck, holding on to it with both of his arms. </p><p>Byleth took a small moment to glance at Edelgard, and if her tone hadn't already conveyed her displeasure, then her expression certainly did as their eyes met almost simultaneously. They didn't belong here, not in a thousand years. </p><p>"Then we shouldn't waste any time to greet them, everyone is in position? We can't return without having dealt with them.", Yuri surveyed the arena, there weren't many strategic points or defense mechanisms, it would be an open fight. And while they had the advantage of knowing their home like no other, they had no idea how many of them were on their way within this very moment. </p><p>However, the times for planning were over once the first groups of mercenaries stepped through the anticipated passages, surveying the open field of the arena with both confusion and impatience. </p><p>"Huh…? That's… not what I expected…", one of their leaders muttered to himself before he noticed the assembled bandits and fighters from Abyss, and he merely shrugged. </p><p>"But if there are others, then we must be on the right course!", drawing his sword, he led the first wave against them and soon enough, the air was filled with the sounds of clashing steel, spells being launched and the cries of those who were unfortunate enough to be targeted. </p><p>Edelgard watched out immediately as a mercenary approached Byleth from the side, stepping between them quicker than he realized before she parried the incoming strike with her axe, the resulting clash causing the aggressor to stumble backwards slightly as the vibration coursed through his arm. Unfortunately it was more than enough time for her to smash him with a vicious strike, cutting him down before he could do anything else. </p><p>"Your loss was inevitable…", she didn't spare the fallen another glance before she concentrated on her surroundings once more, seeing Byleth giving her a small smile in gratitude before he focused on the rest of the mercenaries. </p><p>On the other hand, Yuri glanced at his opponent with a confident smirk, not bothering to draw his sword while the latter gritted her teeth upon feeling mocked before she charged right at him, swinging her sword in a vertikal strike. And yet, she never reached her target once he summoned devastating flames from his hands, all the while with his smirk never leaving from his lips. </p><p>"Face it, I'm better than you."</p><p>The battle raged on, and for a while, the continuous reinforcements didn't seem to cease as they fought and repelled wave after wave, but alas, the mercenaries weren't as coordinated as they would have thought themselves, for every leader was still out for their own gain and responsible for their own companions. But the people of Abyss were desperate, and most of all, united by a single thought. </p><p>To defend their home no matter what, and nothing would take it from them. </p><p>"Damn thugs, who are you and who paid you to come here as well? Is this some kind of game? How come everyone knows of this place…?", Balthus merely swung his axe in preparation as the mercenary leader in front of him held a hand to his chest, panting heavily. </p><p>"The only ones who were fooled are you, I bet your client didn't tell you about us! So quit talking, more smashing!", the mercenary merely stumbled backwards as Balthus gripped his axe before suddenly, a glowing symbol appeared beneath him, causing the leader to freeze in shock until the axe met its target and he succumbed to the ground. </p><p>Byleth witnessed this out of the corner of his eyes just as he repelled the last mercenary around him, subtly regarding the broad man as he raised his axe into the air triumphantly. </p><p>
  <em> A crest…? </em>
</p><p>His eyes wandered around the battlefield only to witness that it was truly the last of them, and there were no other waves to be seen anymore. However, just as he relaxed his posture ever so slightly, a sudden eruption shook the very foundation of the ground, causing him to stumble before a hand suddenly steadied him. </p><p>Though, to his surprise, it was a whole other pair of eyes looking back at him. </p><p>"You alright?", Yuri regarded him for a moment for any signs of injuries before his gaze wandered around for a brief moment as if he were searching for something. Byleth merely nodded briefly in acknowledgment before he stood upright, causing Yuri to shift his attention towards him once more, letting go of his shoulder. </p><p>"This victory wouldn't have been possible without the help of everyone, and I must thank you for lending us your strength. You chose to trust us, and I won't forget that.", his voice lowered slightly at the end, and his smile didn't cease in the slightest. </p><p>"... with them gone, there shouldn't be anything left as an obstacle.", upon hearing that, Yuri shifted his eyes to the ground slightly, a thoughtful expression replacing the fond smile that he was wearing a mere moment ago. </p><p>"Yes, I've promised to fulfil my part as well. The moment you and the Emperor wish to leave, we will lead you to the nearest way back to the surface…", yet, just as he halted in his sentence, he suddenly took Byleth's hand into his own, a glint appearing within his eyes. </p><p>"... but for everything you have done for us, I would like to at least give you something as a reward. There is not much we can offer, and I'm sure that gold is nothing that you would be in need of, so… would you agree to meet me at a later time near your quarters? There is… something that I have neglected to tell you.", Byleth's expression remained indifferent as he merely pulled his hand away, but Yuri's smile still didn't cease. </p><p>"Of course, it is up to you… but, you know, back then, when I was still living upon the surface, without all of this ever troubling me, many would have fought for my affection.", Byleth narrowed his eyes in irritation, breaking his composure ever so slightly, and yet, just as Yuri's eyes suddenly shifted towards something behind Byleth, he merely gave him a last knowing smile before he took his leave. </p><p>Edelgard sheathed her axe just as she stepped up to him, glancing after Yuri in her wake as he walked away before she shifted all of her attention back towards Byleth, gazing at him intently. </p><p>And she didn't need to say a single word. </p><hr/><p>"You didn't leave me waiting.", Yuri smiled, and even if there was a hint of surprise, he didn't actually show it as Byleth stopped a few paces away from him, not a single soul other than them around as Yuri pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning against. </p><p>"What is it that you needed?", Byleth's expression was unreadable as he calmly regarded Yuri, the latter closing his eyes for a brief moment. </p><p>"Straight to the point, no? I like that about you. But then again, who am I to say such things…", his eyes wandered to the ring upon Byleth's hand before he merely shook his head slightly, putting the humour aside. </p><p>"You remember Aelfric whom I had introduced this morning? He seemed more than fascinated about you, didn't he? I promised that there were some things that I had kept hidden from you until now… I don't want to keep you from knowing. Aelfric knows you better than you might realize, the moment I have mentioned your name, I could hardly stop him from wanting to see you.", Yuri crossed his arms slightly as he looked back towards Byleth, who could hardly believe what he just heard. </p><p>"... I… can't remember anyone like him, you must be mistaken.", Yuri merely held his hands in the air for a moment as he shrugged before crossing them once more, his smile returning once more. </p><p>"I can't know for sure… that is probably something he ought to speak to you about himself. You will have the chance to do so, soon.", Byleth stiffened slightly as Yuri held his right hand up for him to see, his expression turning more serious. </p><p>"I know that you have already witnessed it firsthand, so I might as well not leave it out. Balthus, Constance and Hapi… there is something that connects us four, and by now, you can probably guess it as well, if I know you enough by now.", slowly but surely, a pattern formed upon the palm of his, forming into a single symbol that was unmistakably familiar. </p><p>"You possess a Crest…?"</p><p>"We do. All four of us. These Crests, they belong to a bloodline that was long forgotten, just as we are beneath the surface…", Byleth regarded the Crest as it slowly dissipated again before he directed his eyes back towards its holder, regarding him more carefully. </p><p>"You know, it wasn't always like this. Before all that, we were living upon the surface, among the people as well. Every single inhabitant within Abyss, all of them are connected by their own story on how the outside world has abandoned or left them to die before they came here in the hopes of gaining a last place that they could call home.", for the first time he had seen him, Byleth saw as Yuri glanced at the ground with closed eyes, a sheer amount of pain within his voice. </p><p>"Could you imagine? Bitter and grief struck people who had nothing or no one to turn to, who would remember them, care for them… it changed them. And it didn't get any better. Shunned by the Church, who was aware of our presence beneath the Monastery, it didn't stop when there were still numerous people who wanted to see us gone, who viewed us as nothing but dirt. It wasn't enough that famine and crime were ruling this place.", he opened his eyes once more, and when he did, something within his eyes had changed. </p><p>"That was when Aelfric had come to our aid. He witnessed the situation we were in when he laid eyes upon our withered home for the first time, and it was him who wanted to help us to believe, to believe that we had a future as well, that there were still good things left in this world… he sacrificed a lot of his own possessions to make sure that we had something to eat, to create peace and order, so that no one ever had to fear for their life every single day.", Yuri's gaze was almost distant as memories coursed through his mind, and a small but honest smile returned to his lips. </p><p>"My entire life, I was taught to protect what I had with everything that I could muster… but just this once, I thought that… we were actually cared for, and there truly <em> was </em>hope left…", until suddenly, it vanished, and his gaze met Byleth's own once more. </p><p>"... until it was betrayed. How do you think it would feel to have your hopes build up just once in your entire life, only to have them crushed immediately afterwards.", Byleth's eyes widened when Yuri suddenly drew his sword, holding it meekly to his side as he regarded him. </p><p>"This is nothing personal, but as I said, Aelfric wants to speak to you, and you'll have a chance to meet him within the Monastery itself. I'm sorry… I have no other choice. Just as I was once betrayed, so do I have to betray the trust of someone who gave their life to help me…", a small, weak huff escaped him. </p><p>"... that is the world that I remember."</p><p>And yet, before Yuri could take a step towards him, his eyes glanced to the side before he stepped backwards just in time as a silvery axe sliced against the wall where he had stood a mere moment ago, missing him by merely an inch. </p><p>With true surprise written upon his face, Yuri took several more steps back as he stared at the form of Edelgard, removing her axe from the crumbled wall before he was met with a cold and piercing stare that was befitting for the Adrestian Emperor as she regarded her enemy with a malice that was barely hidden beneath her violet gaze. </p><p>"I have heard enough."</p><p>Yuri glanced back at Byleth with widened eyes, the latter drawing his sword as well as he joined Edelgard's side, both of them nodding at each other without any need for words. </p><p>"You haven't trusted me after all…?", Byleth looked back at Yuri, the honest disbelief still evident within his expression to which Byleth merely closed his eyes for a brief second. </p><p><em> '... you shouldn't entrust them with too much, Byleth. You can </em> <b> <em>never </em> </b> <em> know what is hiding behind someone's first impression.' </em></p><p>"... it is nothing personal.", before he opened them once more, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly. Yuri stared at the pair for a long moment until he actually chuckled lightly, a hollow and humorless laugh. </p><p>"I guess I deserved it… nor should I have expected anything else. However, you should know that it was not my intention to ever harm you, Byleth. That is not what Aelfric had in mind, far from it.", Edelgard merely narrowed her eyes, having already heard enough from him before. </p><p>"As I said, he is waiting for you within the Monastery itself. Again, it is up to you… but if you like to know more about your parents, then he will be waiting within the Holy Mausoleum.", with that, Yuri suddenly disappeared in a green light, vanishing from sight before either of them could react. </p><p>However, Byleth's eyes widened upon hearing that, his mind instinctively calling it out as a mere lie before Yuri's words began to echo through his mind once more. </p><p>He couldn't possibly mean that… how would he <em> ever </em>know anything about… </p><p>Suddenly, a hand intertwined with his own, tearing him out of his thoughts before he met Edelgard's eyes, the latter gazing back at him with a deep concern as she pushed any last shreds into the back of her mind in order to reassure him. </p><p>"You know we cannot trust him, walking into an obvious trap is the last thing we should do when we finally have the chance to leave this place once again.", her eyes pleaded for him to see reason, but she could see that expression he was holding. She had seen it before… </p><p>As much as he didn't want to believe it, there was something that told him that there was a certain truth within Yuri's words. </p><p>However, a sudden echo from above teared them out of their thoughts as something upon the surface caused the ground above to tremble. </p><p>"Whatever the case, we will have to find a way out of here first."</p><hr/><p>"So you've found it…", Yuri merely narrowed his eyes as he witnessed the glimmering Chalice within Aelfric's hands, holding it into the light. </p><p>"Indeed… you have fulfilled your part and did everything as I asked. I stand true to my word.", Yuri almost clenched his hands as he glanced behind himself to see the unconscious forms of his friends, who would never wake up to see another day. </p><p>His life was miserable… everything he had done… has there ever been a part where he wasn't selfish…? Where he didn't sacrifice everything and everyone to save what he cherished himself…?</p><p>"You'll let her go?"</p><p>"No harm will come to pass, your mother will continue to live for your own life that you are about to sacrifice.", Yuri gritted his teeth, watching the faint glow of the Chalice as if it was merely waiting to claim them. </p><p>"Then I regret nothing."</p><p>Aelfric hummed in response, and Yuri couldn't bear it anymore. That same expression that once held so much kindness… was now the same that regarded him as the world did before he lived beneath the surface. </p><p>All of it was gone for <em> her </em>. He was obsessed with her. </p><p>"Are there any last words that I can grant you before you will fulfill your part?", one last smirk grew on his face, one that spoke more than any words could express. </p><p>"I hate you."</p><hr/><p>As if time had never moved on, dark clouds were looming in the sky, a deep rumble sounding within the distance as Edelgard and Byleth finally reached the surface of the Monastery once again, feeling the wind rushing past them as it howled along the withering walls. And yet, the sound of several metallic steps sounded around them as they witnessed masses of soldiers moving along the streets, red symbols and colours adorning their armor, until one of them caught sight of the pair. </p><p>"Our army…", Edelgard muttered as the Imperial soldier bowed in front of them, kneeling on the ground. </p><p>"Your Highnesses! We have been sent to search the entirety of this place for you after you had vanished, we are blessed to see that you are unharmed. What are your orders? Shall we search for any-"</p><p>"Gather the troops to assemble here, there is not much time.", the soldier hesitated for the briefest of seconds in confusion before he merely nodded and complied, moving as fast as he could to gather every single battalion and stop the search. </p><p>Edelgard turned to face Byleth, gazing at him reassuringly as he looked back at her with concern. </p><p>"We will see now what awaits us within the Holy Mausoleum, whatever might be waiting for us…", her hand found his own once more before a serene smile formed on her lips, taking away any fears or worries that lingered within him. </p><p>"... it is as it has always been, in the end, there is nothing that can stop us."</p><hr/><p>Aelfric stood with his hands clenching the stone altar in front of him, a growing sense of madness spreading within him as he stared obsessively at the filled Chalice in front of him, a mere inch from him apart…!</p><p>All that he had ever dreamt of, it was right in front of him, he had <em> everything </em>within reach that he had worked towards… he had sacrificed everything he had ever earned from his position as cardinal, his own private troops… </p><p>"Sir, the Imperial army itself is awaiting us just outside, what should we-" </p><p>"Hold them for as long as you can, all the gold and riches in the world are promised to you should you repel them."</p><p>It didn't matter if they died. </p><p>The former Knights glanced at each other as they held their positions in every space of the Mausoleum, and the tension was almost unbearable as the sounds of several metallic steps and weapons drew near at the front entrance. </p><p>The Knights raised their shields and weapons once it suddenly grew quiet again, almost trembling as they anticipated anything that might come at them at any given moment. </p><p>Before a barrage of flames suddenly surged into the giant hall, burning anything in its wake that stood too close near the entrance. As the smoke cleared, it only revealed the first battalions of Imperial soldiers who swarmed into the Mausoleum, taking on the remaining Knights who were partly scattered until the air was once again filled with the sounds of clashing steel. </p><p>The mages moved in last before Byleth and Edelgard rushed into the great hall, directing their sights upon the former cardinal who was leaning down upon the stone altar, disregarding anything of the battle that was raging in front of him as he directed his eyes solely upon Byleth, a small smile forming upon his face. </p><p>"So you have come… I'm truly delighted. I wouldn't have wanted you to miss it on any costs… the moment I laid eyes upon you, I knew that the time had come, Byleth.", grabbing the Chalice without uttering another word, he gave Byleth one last glance before he fled into the deeper parts of the Mausoleum, almost trapping himself by seeking out the last chamber that led no further afterwards, hidden away from the raging fight that was still continuing on as the Imperials slowly but surely won more ground against the Knights. </p><p>However, before Edelgard could say anything, Byleth had rushed ahead and after him to which she followed without hesitation, fearing that his recklessness would endanger him. </p><p>As they reached the final chamber, Aelfric was already awaiting them while standing behind an altar at the end of the hall, lit candles illuminating what was actually placed on top of it. </p><p>And the moment Byleth laid eyes upon it, he froze, his mind turning blank. </p><p>"Isn't she beautiful…? Even after all these years, time has refused to leave a single trace upon her body regardless how long she already slumbered…"</p><p>Edelgard gasped in pure surprise as she regarded the body of the woman that was lying on top of the altar, her pale skin confirming that she was long dead, and yet, by her appearance…</p><p>Her long, wavy hair possessed a strong, dark blue tone… and her curved face was almost the exact same as… </p><p>Her breath was caught in her throat as she shifted her eyes towards Byleth, seeing him dropping onto his knees as he lost himself upon witnessing her. </p><p>"Even when I first discovered her body, long buried beneath the Monastery and within Abyss, I was mesmerized how well she had been preserved… it equals a miracle.", Aelfric stood upright before he moved in front of the altar to face Byleth directly, forcing him to tear his eyes away from his mother as he stared at him in utter disbelief. </p><p>"How long have I waited for this moment? I knew that you were her child, I have long known about it. In fact, I have known your parents quite well, Byleth. Your mother, Sitri, she was the kindest woman I have ever known."</p><p>With every single word, Byleth felt a sharp pain within him as he trembled on his knees, unable to contain the emotional turmoil that began to overwhelm him. Witnessing this, Edelgard kneeled beside him as she held him dearly, trying desperately to bring him out of his trance, to simply <em> banish </em>the hurt within his eyes as she gazed at him with utter concern. </p><p>But he never moved. </p><p>"But I always knew that Jeralt simply always possessed something that I lacked… the way he could make her eyes shine, to brighten her mood whenever he was with her… I simply couldn't do that. But it never mattered to me, all that I ever wanted was to see her being happy. And she was, especially after knowing that she bore a child… you, Byleth. She would have loved to see you, she would have loved with no bounds, I know that. Which is why seeing you now, the pure and beautiful person you have grown into, it makes me beyond glad. And just like her, you have found someone who loves you unconditionally for who you are…"</p><p>Edelgard didn't once spare a glance at the former cardinal as she gazed into Byleth's eyes, holding his hand within her own. All that she knew was that Byleth was <em> here </em>, and the way he was, the way he felt … it would never change, regardless of what Aelfric spread within his mind. Everything that happened was meant to be, and nothing would ever change that. </p><p>"You are clinging onto a past that should be long buried, and for that, I pity you.", it was only then that she turned to give Aelfric a single glance, causing him to narrow his eyes ever so slightly, his expression never changing. </p><p>"A past that I will bring back once more.", she turned her head slightly as Aelfric held the Chalice within his hand, raising it into the air. </p><p>"Don't fret, Byleth. With this Chalice, I have the means to finally revive your mother. Wouldn't you want to see that as well? To see the life within her eyes for the first time, to allow you to finally feel how she would have loved you?", Edelgard could only narrow her eyes with a gasp, holding Byleth protectively within her arms as a faint glow started to emanate from within the Chalice. </p><p>And yet, he halted when Byleth's voice suddenly cut the silence. </p><p>"No… I won't allow you to desecrate her peace, I won't allow you to interfere, I <b> <em>won't </em> </b>allow you to touch my mother!", Edelgard gazed back at him with a joyful smile as he clenched his hands before he finally looked back at her with unshed tears. </p><p>Aelfric was frozen in place for a long moment as he stared at Byleth with an empty expression, his eyes seemingly looking through him. </p><p>Until a hint of a smile grew on his face. </p><p>"... how unfortunate that even <em> you </em>would stand in my way…"</p><p>Suddenly, the glow intensified, soon filling the entire chamber as Aelfric's eyes widened with a sickening smile, never letting go of the Chalice even as its contents began to envelop him. </p><p>"I will never abandon you, Sitri…"</p><p>Byleth was forced to cover his eyes before Edelgard shielded both of them with her attire, holding him close to herself until the glow began to subside once again, and the ground began to shake with a terrible roar. </p><p>Both Byleth and Edelgard stared in horror at the towering abomination that stood within the very center of the hall, not a single sign left anymore of both Aelfric and… </p><p>"Mother…", Byleth's voice broke, and just then, a tear rolled down his cheek before it fell upon Edelgard's hand, causing her to carefully wipe them away from his face, a look of pure determination crossing her face.</p><p>"We need to stop this creature and end this once and for all… it is the least we can do.", and with that, the creature let loose another piercing roar as the pair rose from the ground, giving each other one last nod before they drew their weapons. </p><p>"The time has come!"</p><p>The creature raised its giant claw before it drove it into the ground, the shockwave moving straight towards Byleth before Edelgard pushed both of them out of harm's way, the attack missing them by merely an inch. </p><p>Letting loose another roar, it lifted its monstrous arm once more before it tried to strike them directly just as Edelgard stood protectively in front of Byleth, a bright glow suddenly forming behind her back. Byleth watched in place as the beast could only screech in pain once she struck its skin with the power of her Crest, leaving it vulnerable before she glanced back at Byleth. </p><p>Nodding back at her, both of them charged at the beast together as it recoiled in pain before they buried their weapons deeply into its chest, causing it to let out a terrible screech, echoing off of every wall as it almost shook the entire chamber. </p><p>And the beast became deathly still, bursting apart in a bright light until it was no more, leaving behind nothing but ashes. Their weapons clattered onto the ground as it vanished, and in just this moment, Byleth finally collapsed onto the ground before Edelgard caught him within her arms, tears rolling down his face as he buried his face into her chest, his body slowly lowering to the ground until they kneeled against each other, his form trembling against her as she never let go of him, holding him dearly. </p><p>"It's over, Byleth… it's all over…"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Hresvelg Legacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Byleth's tears soaked her crimson attire as Edelgard held him close, gently resting his head against her shoulder with her hand caressing his neck, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Seeing him like this, with nothing hiding his deepest feelings from her as she held him dearly… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… she had witnessed it twice before, but back then, years ago, when his father had died upon the hands of those that she hated more than anything else, she couldn't do anything. When she was still uncertain with herself, afraid to cross lines that she never before cared for in any way when she spoke with others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But most of all, it was due to her own involvement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On that day, when she stepped into his father's quarters and saw Byleth curling together in the last corner, she had been shocked to have seen him so broken, so vulnerable… whereas the students believed that he was simply uncaring, devoid of any emotions, there he was, the truth right in front of her face. And she had always known of it, after all, he was the first and only person she had ever allowed to be close to herself, and they knew more about each other than anyone else, even back then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But within that moment, she had been powerless, in that moment where he was hurt, in need of understanding and simple… care, she stood there, and did nothing but speak out what her shattered mind managed to bring forth. That time wouldn't heal his wounds, that there was a choice to be made, and her hope that he would make the right one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had been a coward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Afraid to say something else, to say what her heart wanted to, simply because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>about it, about Kronya, about the foul deeds of her former </span>
  <em>
    <span>allies</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And how could she have ever explained it to him afterwards? Knowing that her time was growing shorter with each day that passed, as well as her one and only desire to convince him to reach for her hand. But after all that happened, all of these doubts only began to spread further within her mind, that he might refuse, that their bond that she held so dearly would be shattered… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It caused her to be afraid, and within that moment, it all directed itself in a form of frustration that twisted her own words which she spoke to him in such a cold manner. And she had seen that brief moment of hurt crossing his eyes as these words left her mouth, she had never forgotten that ever again after she left Jeralt's quarters and all but cursed herself for her own foolishness. She knew not how long she had simply been curling around herself within her own room afterwards, refusing to take a step outside again to see anyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to recollect her thoughts, mentally repeating scenes over and over again in her head on how she would approach him again, to apologize, to say what she originally meant to. But deep down, she had known that she wouldn't get such a chance again, to meet him by himself within Jeralt's quarters, in that moment where she could have provided the support and care that he would have needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How much it had fueled her wrath against her Uncle and his servants, had driven her to act even more recklessly to try and kill those responsible for Byleth's suffering the moment he had stepped out of his father's quarters again, after he had still believed in her words… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… what did it earn her? Byleth had almost been killed by those who had already taken so much from her. And it would have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment two of their soldiers approached the hall and halted a few paces away from them, most likely shocked by the scene displayed in front of them, Byleth's back was facing them while Edelgard rested her head behind his neck, directing a short but stern glance at the soldiers who were obviously not knowing how to proceed, albeit they immediately obeyed the Emperor's silent command and left the pair to themselves, giving them the privacy that she desired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's alright, Byleth… I am here, I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>be here with you, so please, let it all out…", her kind voice was reserved for him as she traced her gloved fingers along his neck until it reached his back, gently pulling him closer against herself. Feeling his faint heartbeat against her chest, she smiled warmly, knowing that he had calmed, and that he could simply relax within her presence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly but surely, she pulled slightly away from his back until their eyes met only inches apart, meaning to show him the kind smile she was directing at him as she witnessed his teary eyes, having turned slightly red due to his emotional outbreak. Placing both of her hands upon either side of his face, she gently brushed away a lone tear that rolled down along his cheek with the palm of her hand, taking in this side of him that conveyed so many feelings at once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When I look at you, I can see the same kindness that I had the chance to witness all those years ago… all of your feelings and emotions which are dwelling deep down beneath your gaze…", her voice turned into a mere whisper as she lost herself within his eyes, trailing a finger close to it with utmost care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... you don't know how happy it makes me that I am the one to witness them. I… I can't ever replace them, but your father and mother would be so proud of you, I know that…", she recalled all of these moments where she had the chance to see a glimpse of the bond between Jeralt and Byleth. It was enough for her to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And silently, she thanked them both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth was silent for the entire time, her every word only deepening his emotional turmoil until his eyes closed and he hesitantly, almost carefully, placed his head against her shoulder once more, seeking the comfort that he saw within her. And it only caused her smile to deepen, moving her hand slowly to the back of his head to encourage him further, caressing it with her fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They would stay here for a while, here at this beloved place, where she knew he could recover along with all of the memories they had made together. They needed this time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>needed it… to simply hold him close, to remind him </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> would always be there for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span> else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't know how much time passed them by in which Byleth silently held on to her as she held him dearly, shielding him from the world. But it was only after she took note of the subtle patter of heavy rain outside of the chamber that she slowly helped him up from the ground, with a thought taking over her mind that Byleth would never know about as she glanced at his light clothing beneath his armor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at her in a subtle but questioning way as she reached for a few of the hidden and firm latches upon her back that held her crimson cape in place beneath her shoulder parts, removing it without ever taking her eyes off him before she stepped to his side, wrapping the relatively thick cape around him almost like a blanket, causing his eyes more than to widen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't need to…", placing a finger upon his lips, she hushed him with a smile as the crimson cape, adorned by its grand double headed eagle that was exclusively reserved for the Emperor to wear, more than managed to make him more visible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't want you to catch a cold under any circumstances… it is only for a while, we will stay here for the time being, but at least until we have reached the main part of the building while we are outside.", stating it with a small smile, nothing else was readable upon her expression as she regarded him, prompting him to, albeit hesitantly, give in to the end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All while a whole other, certain thought coursed through her mind. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Emperor's Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Droplets of rain fell against the large framed window within the former chamber of the Archbishop, where Edelgard and Byleth were now resting for the time being instead. As expected, the dark storm clouds that were looming above the Monastery indicated that a return to the Capital would be unwise, and neither would Edelgard object within this very moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She remained there only for a brief moment as she held a small candle within her hand, its light adding to several others that she had lit within the small chamber before she joined Byleth's side upon the bed, sitting beside him while placing the candle upon the nightstand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It will be a good while until the storm will cease to be…", her words filled the silence that reigned in the air as she then focused her gaze upon Byleth, the light glimmering and reflecting from her eyes. Her cape was now neatly placed on top of one of the chairs nearby, her hand finding his own after a short moment, the sheer warmth causing Byleth to snap out of his thoughts to look back at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, after a brief moment, he glanced away from her gaze, settling upon the small, flickering flame of the candle instead. He could feel her holding his hand even more dearly upon witnessing that, and even though she subtly wished to intertwine their hands together, he never parted them for a reason that was yet unknown to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As her smile fell ever so slightly, her questioning and concerned eyes hoping for him to reveal what was on his mind, Byleth answered her unasked question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... there is something you want to tell me… isn't there?", watching in surprise, he shifted his eyes back to her own, albeit after only a mere moment, a small hum escaped her, her eyes never leaving his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Am I that open for you to read?", her small smile returned after that, trailing a finger upon the palm of his hand as just in that moment, he shared in her smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you recall the proposal I had made…?", the memory coursed through his mind at the mention of that day, and he glanced at the ground beneath him in thought, something that unknowingly caused the slight anxiety within her to grow. However, he stiffened ever so slightly as her hand moved upon his shoulder, catching his eyes once more as Edelgard closed what little distance remained between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You have always wanted this, but you shouldn't neglect your own wishes… what will you do?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"As for me? Well…"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words echoed deeply within her mind, and she had not yet dared to speak of it… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… but she wanted this, more than anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For you to rule alongside with me, to stay with me for all times, so that there may never be anything that could be questioned ever again… would you take this title? To share my name and stand at my side as the only one to be ever allowed to be with me?", her breath mingled upon his skin as she whispered the last part with suppressed longing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... I want our bond to exceed anything that is possible, for you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>merely my consort."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth couldn't hold her gaze for long, his eyes glancing at the ground once more. What she was proposing… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... you would break any tradition that-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There is no tradition that I haven't already broken. I have said it once, I want to separate myself from my predecessors completely… to create our very own legacy.", even as she all but whispered these last words, he failed to notice when she moved to claim his lips with her own, forcing his gaze upon her as she held his shoulder, savoring every last moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth could feel her subtly pushing him down against the soft sheets of the bed, her left hand placing upon his cheek as she hovered above him, feelings and emotions that she had desperately tried to hide all this time now finally breaking free. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only when the both of them were finally in need of air that they separated, albeit she never parted from him completely, hovering mere inches above him as she gazed deeply into his eyes, not allowing him to evade her longing expression any longer, her hands holding him down carefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... not even my title as Emperor will make a difference to your standing beside me anymore…", her fingers slowly trailed across the side of his face, tenderly caressing any part that she could reach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... you must only accept."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence reigned between them for a long moment, the lights of the small, flickering flames of the candles around them illuminating them both, the raging storm outside all but forgotten as they could merely hear the breath of the significant other. And for each second that passed, Edelgard could feel her anxiety almost overwhelming her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until he suddenly held his closed hands to his chest, causing her to glance at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I had a feeling you would ask me this…", Byleth's gaze didn't leave her own anymore, and he struggled to find the right words even as held his hands near her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I never had the chance to retrieve it before, it was lost within the Monastery for all those years while I was gone, but…", he opened his hands to finally allow her to see what he had been concealing this whole time, and her eyes all but widened once her gaze fell upon the silvery ring within his hands, adorned by a small but glimmering jewel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It had always been here, it was one of the last things my father wanted me to do when he gifted it to me.", her fingers unknowingly began to tremble upon his skin as she stared at the ring within his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I meant to give it to you… if you will have me, then… I would accept it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that her eyes filled with a joy that caused her smile to widen with nothing but happiness, her hand almost tentatively reaching for his ring before she placed it upon her finger, regarding it for a long moment. All of her hopes and wishes… they were no longer just that… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have never said it directly…", her eyes met his own once more, the questioning glint within his own merely causing her smile to deepen with an affection that she could no longer contain. Placing her hand upon his own, both of their respective rings joined together once she intertwined them, her eyes lidding ever so slowly once they were only an inch apart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want to hear it from yourself… who </span>
  <em>
    <span>do you love</span>
  </em>
  <span>?", he gasped almost inaudibly, her eyes never leaving his own, pleading for fulfillment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You want…?", she didn't utter another word, silencing him with her gaze alone. Thus, he realized that she meant her every word, and they left him before he could even once think about them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you… Edelgard.", hearing it filled her with a sensation that only grew in intensity, dwelling within her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the moment these words left him, there was nothing that restrained her anymore before she claimed his lips once more, holding him dearly. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Far away, deep beneath the surface, battalions of Imperial soldiers spread throughout the foreign corridors that were supposed to be inhabited by several dark mages, but the moment they stepped into the confines of this underground place, they were frozen in place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is all of this…?", Randolph held a hand up into the air, signalling his soldiers to stop behind him as they laid eyes upon the structure and materials that this place was composed of. Blue markings and lines were coursing through the ground and walls, illuminating even the entirety of the underground in a strange, blue light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sir, no threats have been sighted anywhere, this place seems to be abandoned.", Randolph was at a loss for words while Ladislava couldn't tear her eyes away from the interior of these… ruins? How in the world could have anyone constructed something like this…? But regardless how many questions coursed through her mind, one thing was clear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whoever it was the Emperor viewed as a threat, they were not here anymore.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Border Enforcement (Act Three)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Edelgard's eyes were slightly widened as she witnessed the report of Ladislava, and none of the news were in any way pleasing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is true, the attacks of Almyra have grown relentless against Fodlan's Locket. Until now, the remaining defenders of the old Alliance had been tasked to remain at their stations, but with their numbers wavering, it will become inevitable to protect it ourselves as soon as possible.", Edelgard's eyes wandered to the ground in deep thought as she recollected her mind, pondering about the situation at hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not only did her biggest enemies simply vanish from the shadows they crawled through, but she had almost neglected their neighboring country that was out to invade Fodlan. She had hoped that their first victory over the Almyran troops had been enough to make them think twice about invading again, but she should have expected as much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your Majesty, may I ask for permission to-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There is no need for that, we will see to it ourselves. Spread the order that we will move out and head for Fodlan's Locket. We will repel them as often as it takes, there won't ever be a day where we yield against their advances.", Ladislava glanced up from her position, regarding both the Emperor and her consort before giving them a firm nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As you wish."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the general took her leave, Edelgard shifted her attention towards Byleth, voicing her thoughts aloud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It looks like our announcement will have to wait for a little while… I should have known that the Almyran forces wouldn't stand down after a defeat on their account.", she knew that their support in the last offensive against the Alliance was no coincidence, and putting the two together, it was no secret how Claude had been able to summon them for aid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, she was left more than bewildered how she had been so willing to neglect any and all sense of rational thought in that important moment. To simply execute him on the spot, with her own two hands… she wouldn't lie to herself, she would have never felt an ounce of regret. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quite the opposite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But just as her eyes wandered back towards Byleth's sheer concerned expression, she could answer the question for herself. And it left her wondering… was he sometimes even aware of the effect he had…? </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>The rays of sunlight provided little warmth upon the mountains as the Imperial troops took position near the entrance of the only keep that provided passage through Fodlan's Locket, being one of the only opportunities for the Almyran invaders to cross the border into Imperial territory. </p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard watched their opponents, witnessing the countless wyvern riders that were among their ranks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We hold the advantage against their forces, with what little coverage they have against our line of archers up here, they won't last long. Either that, or they are forced to engage us down here, and the outcome will be just as clear.", internally, Edelgard was surprised at herself as she could barely contain her inner confidence. She would never underestimate her enemies, but still… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If they don't cease their attacks, will it be another war…?", Byleth's concerned voice tore her out of her thoughts before she faced him fully, allowing a small smile to adorn her lips even in the face of their newfound threat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No matter what will happen, we will set as many examples as it is necessary to put them in their place. It would be my hope that we can resolve this conflict through diplomacy, a country that is free from any influence the Church had once possessed is worth more than to negotiate with any followers of the Goddess. But ultimately…", Byleth's eyes were drawn to her hand as she gently placed it atop of his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... if they are not willing, or set up unacceptable terms, then I will not stand back.", her eyes were filled with a fiery emotion as she gazed at him, and she held his hand dearly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatever may happen, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>prevail. On our own."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A long distance away, the Almyran troops began to move into formation, their wyverns growling impatiently as they stayed in position, the wind coursing through the depths of the mountain passage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So they have received reinforcements, haven't they? And they are bearing the Imperial flag, what a fine opponent indeed! This will be a true test of strength, prepare yourselves everyone, and don't be shy! Attack all at once!", witnessing the final command to engage, the horde of wyvern riders didn't hold back any longer and charged ahead, following through with the spirit of their commander. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sir, the Emperor herself has been sighted among the battlefield, it seems she is leading the Imperial forces herself into battle.", Nader perked up immediately upon hearing this, his smirk vanishing for a mere second before he leaned forward slightly upon his own wyvern, holding a hand against his chin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really now? How admirable, the rumors and reports were true after all… has she grown short on soldiers?", his confidence returned in full once he sent more ranks of wyvern riders forward, intent to overwhelm their opponents without giving them a chance to recover even once. This would turn out to be even more interesting than he had first anticipated. When was the last time they had faced an equal opponent like this…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We might not always win, but we never lose! So show them what we are made of!"</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>True to her previous assumptions and expectations, the Almyran troops were almost mindlessly charging ahead, and nothing could protect them from the barrage of arrows that picked them out of the sky. It seemed that the only tactic their commander was aware of was to send his hordes of troops forward in the hopes that they would manage to overwhelm their opponents, and the only tactics that were being employed were some of the more improvised ones that some of the Almyran soldiers could come up with on their own in the heat of the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Careful in their approach and mindful of their ranks of archers on their back, the Imperial battalions gained ground with every moment that passed as both Edelgard and Byleth pressed the attack further and further against the seemingly never-ending amounts of wyvern riders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thus, it wasn't long until they faced off against the one who was in charge of the Almyran invaders, and the moment Byleth laid eyes upon him, the attention of Nader was drawn towards him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have heard about you… but regardless of everything that I heard, your origin was always a mystery. So then, what I always tend to say is this: it doesn't matter to me where my opponent comes from, what is important is how long they can last against me!", he drew a broad axe from his back as his wyvern roared once in anticipation, yet, Edelgard's eyes merely narrowed in a piercing and cold glare as she gripped the hilt of her own silvery axe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They call you the Undefeated, don't they? But did you not already happen to lose against us once? What a shame that this will be your second time.", her voice was devoid of any emotions as she stood close to Byleth, the latter merely tending to ignore Nader's mocking words as he remained calm, regarding his opponent closely. It was with these words that Nader shifted his attention back towards the Emperor, grimacing ever so slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is your situation so dire that you are forced to lead your troops into battle yourself-", his words were stuck in his throat once he witnessed the slight silvery glimmer upon her finger before he noticed the ring adorning it, all before he shifted his eyes back towards Byleth and witnessed the same upon his own hand, the crimson ruby sparkling in the light of the sun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"-along with your consort…? In all my years of service, I had yet to witness something like this! The two leaders of a nation fighting together at the front of their own troops, in a constant danger to die… for that alone, you deserve respect. That is more than I could say from a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of fallen leaders.", Edelgard didn't humor him once as her piercing gaze bore through the Almyran commander, a deathly glint in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Frankly, you won't say anything ever again after this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without wasting another second, both Edelgard and Byleth charged ahead, not giving Nader any chance to prepare as he was taken aback. While Byleth swung his sword in a series of precise and timed combinations against Nader's desperate attempts to block, Edelgard served with a series of brutal and merciless strikes with her axe that managed to break his defences, a deadly and frightening combination that the unfortunate commander had to witness as he pulled his wyvern back within the last second, avoiding yet another devastating strike of the Emperor's wrath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... so this is what they had meant… what a scary woman…", he held a hand to his bleeding chest while his wyvern could barely hold itself up in the air, the surrounding Almyran forces witnessing the defeat of their leader. Yet, before either Byleth or Edelgard could move to finish it once and for all, another voice cut through the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nader, pull back and retreat! The same goes for your troops, there is no point in even more sacrifices!", Nader weakly turned his head to witness the appearance of their prince, and just as Edelgard laid eyes upon the familiar figure upon his wyvern, her hand almost clenched the hilt of her weapon in annoyance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You've all heard it! Pull back and retreat!", disengaging from the prevailing Imperial forces, the last remaining wyvern riders took off to flee into the direction they originally came from, along with Nader as his wyvern forced itself once more to stay afloat before he finally retreated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard merely glanced one last time at the remaining figure in the distance before he, too, took his leave. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"Once again, we have shown that we </span>
  <em>
    <span>won't </span>
  </em>
  <span>stand down and that we will protect Fodlan's Locket. Albeit we should watch our borders more closely in the future, it will require our attention to make sure that they will never get a chance to invade our territory.", Edelgard didn't divert her eyes from Byleth, still a small but proud smile resting upon her lips as she basked in their victory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And even though he shared in her happiness, he didn't forget the image of all the wyvern riders that were shot out of their air, falling into the dark depths below only to be replaced by yet another. Swarming their enemies with nothing but an overwhelming number of troops… he couldn't do otherwise but glance at their own fallen soldiers, some of them still bearing their flag of the Empire as they had moved forward to fight for them, never expecting that this would be their last time they saw the light of day… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like a loss within himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand suddenly trailed against the side of his face, earning Edelgard a soft gasp as she gently brought his attention back towards her, his eyes meeting her own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That you care for them speaks only for yourself… it is this that makes us both human.", her smile never wavered as she slowly took a step towards him, closing the small distance between them while never letting go of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is you who has always prevented me from becoming just like that… from losing sight of my own values, from being a harsh leader with a heart of ice…", his eyes widened with each word that she spoke so tenderly, her fingers sending a warmth through him that he could barely contain, adding to an ever growing sensation that was dwelling within himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... never forget that…"</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"Their troops have lost the fight at the border… what are we going to do next?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>We </span>
  </em>
  <span>don't have to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> ourselves as of now. Everything is proceeding as it should, the Almyran prince is going to play his part in all of this. With the King in our hand, there is nothing that will prevent us from gaining a foothold once more, the tension between Almyra and the Empire is rising."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What about the Empire? Have we given up on maintaining-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't be too short-sighted, there are many other options for us to use. With the interference of the Fell Star, the Empire is now lost to us… Thales was ignorant to the Emperor's inner change. We all thought that everything was playing along with our so carefully crafted script… but in the end, it was the Emperor who had merely been toying with us…", they had underestimated their former puppet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thales </span>
  </em>
  <span>had underestimated her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they would have their revenge, he had observed them, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>that the Emperor would not be able to resist once it concerned the Fell Star. What would she do once something threatened her bond with the Fell Star, whom she had come to treasure so much? If she would have to make a choice between the life's of many and her closely guarded bond? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>War would be inevitable. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Brewing Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain poured from the heavens as dark clouds covered the night sky, the wind coursing through the dense forests at the outskirts of the monastery, howling in the process. And in the cover of the night, a single figure stepped through the thicket of the trees, halting once he had a clear sight of the monastery in the distance. </p><p>Pulling his hood slightly closer over his face, green eyes surveyed the open field for any signs of Imperial sentries, witnessing several patrols and guards stationed near the main gate and walls. And no doubt the towers were occupied as well to overlook the open fields for any signs of potential threats… </p><p>It wasn't surprising, after all, the two leaders of the Empire were currently residing within this place. It would certainly prove to be challenging to move past the guards and to infiltrate without gaining attention, but when did he ever back down from a challenge? </p><p>A small and mischievous grin formed upon his lips beneath his hood, another gust of wind rushing past him, causing his cloak to sway in its wake. But most of all, it has been a rather long time since he last had the possibility to meet the two of them. Properly, at least. </p><p>He only wished that it could have been under better circumstances…</p><p>And with that, another thunder cracked through the sky, lighting it up for the briefest of moments and before long, the figure was already gone, moving along under the shadowy cloak of the night. </p><p>… </p><p>Edelgard draped her cape over her chair, her hair hanging loosely behind her back without her crown. Heaving an almost inaudible sigh, she didn't spare another glance at the parchments on her desk, her hand feeling cramped from holding the quill for so long. However time consuming and tiresome it may be, it was necessary for her to work through the pile of requests and documents from the different territories they were now occupying. </p><p>Ranging from questions regarding the security to new supply routes, she had to focus on restoring a proper order for the people to get used to a new time of peace instead of the raging war that had been consuming the land for years. And along with it, she still had to plan for a great announcement for the entire Empire to witness… </p><p>With that thought in mind, a small smile grew on her lips as she shifted her eyes towards the sleeping form of Byleth on the bed, a peaceful expression on his face while his chest was gently rising and falling with each breath. Slowly stepping towards him, she glanced at the stack of parchments he had been working on as well, all of them signed and sorted in a proper order. </p><p>He had refused to simply stand by while she was overworking herself, and thus, he desperately wished to share her burden, wanting to help her in any way possible. Despite any word of resistance she might have put up, as she didn't want for him to experience the same kind of tiresome and exhausting paperwork, he didn't stand down in that regard. </p><p>
  <em> 'If I am to stand with you, then I must learn how to deal with this as well… we promised to share our burdens together, didn't we?'  </em>
</p><p>She gently brushed a single strand of hair behind his ear as she sat down beside his resting form, content to simply watch the sheer peacefulness in his expression… he didn't even had the time to remove any pieces of his armor before he fell asleep, his arms crossed beneath his head as he sat in a bent way on the edge of the bed. And she had insisted that he should not wait for her until she was finished with her last stack of parchments, yet here he was… </p><p>Careful not to wake him from his slumber, she gently brushed the palm of her hand against the side of his face before placing it against his cheek, tracing her finger in a small circle upon his skin. Shifting slightly in his sleep, she halted momentarily when he subconsciously leaned his head against her touch, a small smile adorning his lips before he remained still once more. </p><p>However, suddenly a knock sounded on the door to their quarters. </p><p>Narrowing her eyes slightly, she knew not what could be important enough to disturb them at this hour, but even before she could say a word, the unknown figure suddenly let himself in. </p><p>"I know it isn't proper courtesy to visit at such a late hour, but-" </p><p>The moment Edelgard witnessed even a trace of Claude's visage, she was already standing with the sharp end of a silvery sword pointing towards him, prompting him to hold his empty hands up into the air in defense once his eyes met her emotionless stare, a deathly intent reflecting from her gaze. </p><p>"-I figured before you try to cut me in half the moment you open this door, I'd rather let myself in.", his humorous tone was immediately dismissed as Edelgard narrowed her eyes, her voice filled with the same cold demeanor as she gripped the hilt of her sword in her hand with barely suppressed annoyance. </p><p>"Am I supposed to trust somebody who managed to evade detection from all of my soldiers? I can't think of a single reason why I should not execute you on the spot. I thought I had made myself clear the last time.", remembering her words clearly, Claude dropped his humorous tone for a moment as both of their attention was suddenly drawn towards Byleth's stirring form, slowly blinking his eyes in confusion before he witnessed the scene in front of him. </p><p>Edelgard took a subconscious step closer towards him, standing protectively in front of him. </p><p>"... what is going on…?", seeing Claude showing a hint of a smile towards him, Byleth rose himself from his previous position, standing beside Edelgard as she kept close to him. </p><p>"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important. If you're as smart as you appear, then you could certainly figure out that I wouldn't simply take the risk of coming here without an intention in mind.", his hands still up in the air, he could see as Edelgard regarded him closely for any kind of weapon he may have hidden beneath his cloak, her sword still pointing towards him in a manner which showed him that, should she even catch a glimpse of a potential threat, she would not hesitate to pierce him with it. </p><p>"We both know that the relationship between our countries is strained to put it lightly, if your last assault is anything to go by."</p><p>"That is precisely why I'm here, I think we'd both like to avoid another bloodshed, or even a potential war.", his signature smile returned as he gained a little more ground, for in that matter, Edelgard could not object. But she only lowered her sword ever so slightly, her eyes reflecting the silent threat that was hanging in the air. If Claude made a single wrong move, she wouldn't hesitate to end his life. </p><p>"Then speak about whatever it is that you have to say.", just as she said this, Byleth and Edelgard shared a glance with each other before shifting their attention back towards the former Alliance leader. Claude heaved a long and exhausted sigh, thinking carefully about his next words. He was aware that he was treading on thin ice, something that he was more than familiar with by now, but what he was about to propose, he knew that he might not leave alive anymore if it crossed a boundary that Edelgard was not willing to tolerate. </p><p>And as he glanced at the ring upon her hand, as well as Byleth's, it only served to amplify that concern. </p><p>"I'll cut it short, but all I ask is that you will hear me out. Ever since my return back to Almyra, I have learned that my father has appointed a new grand advisor. He serves my father in every regard, advising him on matters that range even to our most important political matters. His name is Myson.", listening silently, Claude paused for a brief second as the images returned to his mind, his expression turning grim. </p><p>"The first time I learned about him, I was shocked at how many benefits and rights were exclusively reserved for him. My father seemed to trust in his word more than those from any other of his court. But more importantly, he had a great influence over the decisions my father made in the end concerning the tensions along our borders against your Empire.", Byleth spoke his thoughts out aloud once he regarded Claude with mixed emotions. </p><p>"You couldn't prevent your father's decision…?", hearing this, Claude closed his eyes in regret, the memories returning in front of his mental eye. </p><p>"That is exactly what made me suspicious. I- in my entire life, I've known my father to be reasonable and honest, and even when I returned home, I could see the way he was regarding me when I tried to convince him that another war would be devastating for both of our people. The distrust… the disbelief even… I couldn't believe that the words of an advisor had more value to him than those of his own flesh and blood.", opening his eyes once more, he looked back at both Edelgard and Byleth in all seriousness. </p><p>"I don't know what this advisor is trying to achieve, but I know that something isn't right. If I want to get to the bottom of this and prevent another war, then it's necessary that I can somehow buy enough time to try and figure out how to remove him from his position. But that's where the problem lies… my time is running out. My father is willing to go to any lengths to start a war, and regardless of everything I've tried, I only have one option to prevent the inevitable bloodshed to buy me the time that I need.", within this moment, Claude shifted his focus towards Edelgard, looking her dead in the eye. </p><p>"In order to form a truce and to end any conflicts along the border, my father has requested for me to marry the Emperor of Adrestia."</p><p>The silence that followed didn't even last for mere seconds before Edelgard suddenly lunged forward, Claude barely able to avoid the sword strike. But not long after, she gripped him on his collar before throwing him against the wall behind him, the tip of her sword now mere inches apart from his throat as she towered above him. But before she could do anything further, Byleth had joined her side and quickly held his arm against her waist, stopping her before she could act upon her anger as she glanced at him with barely suppressed fury. </p><p>But even as Byleth prevented her from cutting Claude's throat, her cold gaze was still upon him. </p><p>"You <em> dare </em>to propose something such as this…?", her voice was barely more than an almost silent whisper, and yet it could be heard in the entire room. Still, even with the sword almost pressed against his throat, Claude's expression didn't change as he looked back up at the pair. </p><p>"I <em> know </em>of the bond you share, and it will only be temporary. With a truce, we can prevent the deaths of countless people and I can finally figure out a way to remove this advisor from his position in the court without starting a full on war between our countries.", Claude spoke with every ounce of reason he could still muster, placing his last hopes into Edelgard that she would see why he was so desperate. And even as he stole a glance at Byleth, he could see the internal turmoil and hesitation burning in his eyes… </p><p>But the moment Edelgard turned her head to meet Byleth's gaze, the latter unable to utter a single word in uncertainty as he looked back at her, she could see something within his eyes, burning deeply within even as he tried to bury it. </p><p>
  <em> Hurt </em>
</p><p>"If war is the cost for me to decline this proposal…", she shifted her gaze back towards Claude, her expression devoid of any emotions. </p><p>
  <em> 'It would be my hope that we can resolve this conflict through diplomacy, a country that is free from any influence the Church had once possessed is worth more than to negotiate with any followers of the Goddess. But ultimately…'  </em>
</p><p>And all that he could see was an emotion flaring within her eyes that he didn't dare to discern. </p><p>
  <em> ' ... if they are not willing, or set up unacceptable terms, I will not stand back.' </em>
</p><p>"... then so be it. I will <em>never </em>accept something such as this."</p><p>But before she could act, the door suddenly burst open before two figures stormed inside, shrouded in a black cloak as well as masks that were concealing their faces beneath their hoods. Acting upon instinct, Edelgard immediately parried a sword strike that was directed at Byleth, blocking it with effort before Byleth acted swiftly and pulled out the dagger from his belt, impaling the assassin in his stomach. </p><p>However, just as the second figure tried to lunge at Edelgard while the lifeless body of his companion slumped to the ground, Claude intercepted him with a dagger of his own that he had slipped out from beneath his cloak. </p><p>"They aren't here on <em> my </em> behalf, I swear it!", gritting his teeth as he struck his elbow against the aggressor, the assassin tumbled backwards slightly before Edelgard swung her sword with a precise swipe against his throat, cutting it open. Gagging slightly, he joined his fallen companion and succumbed to the ground as fell backwards against the wall behind him, his sword clattering out of his hand. </p><p>The fighting had caused more than enough commotion as several metallic steps began to echo throughout the corridor outside, shouts erupting along with it as Imperial guards were rushing ahead to see what was happening within the Emperor's quarters. </p><p>And before Edelgard could try to prevent Claude from escaping through the window at the end of the room, Byleth held her hand to hold her back. Despite any and all sense of anger and irritation that coursed through her, she didn't try to pry away from his hold as she looked back at him with a slight amount of confusion and disbelief, but even so, she relented. </p><p>"Don't…! I believe him…", a small gasp escaped her when she witnessed the expression he held, eliminating her sense for rational thinking once again before she watched as Claude disappeared through the window, having spared a last, apologetic glance at the pair before he vanished into the stormy night outside. And she couldn't believe that Byleth had once again caused her to relent in the end… </p><p>… but even so, she never once regretted her decision. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm very sorry for the long delay, but since I do have a few uncompleted stories still waiting in my library on Fanfiction.Net, I want to finish them as well. Again, I'm very sorry!</p><p>But most importantly, I'm glad that I can post it at this moment and along with it, I wish you all a happy new year!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Indomitable Will</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Myson, the proposal has failed, the Emperor has denied the request.", silence echoed in the dark room for a long while before the figure in question shifted slightly in his chair, leaning his chin upon the palm of his hand. </p><p>"Unfortunate, but not unexpected… war is ensured either way. And still, her decision honors her, to choose her own desires over the life's of many…", a small chuckle escaped his lips, his head tilting slightly. </p><p>"What about the assassination attempt…?", once again, silence reigned in the air for just a moment, the subordinate mage glancing towards the ground in hesitation. </p><p>"... it has failed as well. The prince returned to the castle just the day prior.", upon hearing this, Myson remained silent, contemplating about their next course of action. Naturally, he was not unprepared for such an occasion. </p><p>"We have also caught a report from one of the couriers of the Empire. The Emperor is planning to hold a great announcement to its people within the Capital, it is said she wishes to grant the Fell Star the title of Emperor as well, and to finalize her decision to refuse the proposal.", Myson traced a finger along his chin, a smirk slowly beginning to spread on his face. </p><p>"Truly, she must stop presenting her head on a silver plate on so many occasions… you know what you have to do. And make sure that our armies are departing today."</p><p>"Of course!", with that, the dark mage immediately stepped out of the room, leaving Myson to his own thoughts. </p><p>And a sinister smile formed on his mouth. </p><hr/><p>The streets of Enbarr were filled to the brim, its inhabitants and soldiers were standing closely together as they all raised their head to watch the two figures at the very top of the balcony in the palace. Byleth couldn't deny his racing thoughts that were coursing through his mind, as well as his uncertainty. </p><p>Claude's words had never left him. And when Edelgard had announced all of this… he was internally torn apart. If this conflict could truly be resolved without bloodshed, and <em> he </em>was the reason a war would erupt once more… he couldn't bear it. And yet, the mere thought of Edelgard choosing to accept this proposal… </p><p>… it hurt more than anything he had ever felt. </p><p>But she didn't. She chose him over anything else, and now they were here, standing at the balcony of the palace, looking down at the people of Enbarr. And Edelgard wants to grant him the title of Emperor, finalizing her solemn decision. </p><p>She witnessed Byleth's internal conflict as she turned her head towards him, and she couldn't leave it be like that. Without another thought, she took his hands into her own, causing him to snap out of his thoughts and to finally return her gaze. </p><p>"From this day onward, everyone will know that we cannot be separated. We have overcome everything together, never have we faltered together, and once more, we will show to the world that we <em> will </em>be victorious. Byleth… do you remember what I have once told you atop of the Goddess Tower…?", thousands of images flashed in front of his mental eye as she closed any distance between them, intent to show him what was burning within her. </p><p>"Tell me… when Claude proposed all of this… did you believe that I would accept?", Byleth stared deeply into her eyes, unable to form any words as his mind internally tormented him with images and visions that were piercing his heart. And after what felt like an eternity to him, he could no longer hold her gaze. </p><p>"I… if it meant to prevent this war, then…", before he could utter another word, Edelgard silenced him as she placed her hands against his cheeks, gently forcing him to meet her eyes once more. </p><p>"Then I would still refuse. If it meant the end of the world, then yes, I would <em> still </em> refuse…", even as tears threatened to escape Byleth's eyes, she slowly placed her forehead against his own, not allowing him to avert her gaze even once. </p><p>"... for nothing is worth more to me than <em> you </em>…", a joyful smile began to form on her lips as Byleth's eyes widened with pure disbelief, until ever so slowly, a single tear rolled down his cheek before she brushed a finger against it, tenderly wiping it away. Until she spoke the last words in an almost silent whisper. </p><p>"And it is time that we will show this to the entire world. For our resolve… will <em> never </em>falter."</p><p>The crowds of people along the streets began to cheer when the pair stepped forth on the balcony, erupting at every corner as they filled the air. And as they shared a last glance, Edelgard smiled at him reassuringly before they gave each other a final nod. </p><p>"People of Enbarr!", Edelgard's voice rang out from atop the balcony, rendering the crowds of people silent as she spoke with utter confidence and certainty. </p><p>"Long have we fought and suffered in a war to free humanity from its chains, to liberate it from the tyranny of the Church! Now today, we stand here, united, as Fodlan greets the light of a new dawn and its people are finally free!", once more, cheers erupted from beneath, soldiers bowing their heads before it dissipated once again, leaving Edelgard to continue in a solemn tone. </p><p>"But even now, war is approaching us within this very moment, for the country of Almyra has set its sight upon our land to strike us. They believe that we are weakened, that they can harvest what we have so bravely fought for…", silence reigned in the air for a single moment before Edelgard held a fist to her chest, her eyes burning with sheer determination. </p><p>"... but they shall tremble in fear once they witness that we stand together, that Fodlan stands unified, and that our resolve will <em> never </em>falter!", and now, the greatest amount of cheers and applause filled the air with unrestrained conviction, erupting all over the streets to echo in every corner of the Capital and beyond. </p><p>"And yet, once we will move out to face our enemies head on, I will not be standing alone…", as the cheers turned silent once more upon her continuation, Edelgard gently took Byleth's hand into her own as she silently invited him to stand by her side with a smile. </p><p>"No, for on this day onward, the title of Emperor shall no longer be solely my own to bear. From this day, my consort, Byleth von Hresvelg, who has fought by my side in every struggle and battle I have ever faced, shall stand with me as your Emperor as well! The solitary rule of Edelgard von Hresvelg has come to an end, and together, we will fight for the freedom and peace of our country, to crush our enemies once and for all!", and with this, the air was filled with an ear piercing amount of cheers and applause, the people and soldiers bowing their heads in front of the presence of their second Emperor. </p><p>Byleth was left overwhelmed as he all but stared at the people on the streets, his eyes moving through each and every crowd as he took in the cheers. His heart was racing, a warmth coursing through him that only amplified as Edelgard turned her head to smile back at him with joy in her eyes. And as he regarded all of those people cheering for him, he made a promise. </p><p>He would fight for them all, to never let anyone get hurt by the cruelty of this war. And he wouldn't be alone… yet… </p><p>He wondered if he would ever grow into this position… the mere thought of somebody bowing towards him simply due to his title…? Even as he stood here and experienced it all, his mind could never shake the sliver of a thought that this was all just a mere dream, that something like this could never be possible, that it <em> shouldn't </em>be possible… </p><p>… but when Edelgard stepped up to him and took his hands into her own, regarding him with utter care, he knew that it was <em> not </em>merely a dream. </p><p>And yet, just as Byleth's eyes wandered through the crowd once more, his gaze suddenly focused upon a single figure at the very back of a narrow street that was aiming an arrow towards-</p><p>His eyes widened immediately as he acted upon instinct, pushing Edelgard out of the way just as the arrow soared through the air, barely gracing his side as it slightly pierced his skin before impacting on the wall behind them. Edelgard froze for a fracture of a second in shock before she caught Byleth in her arms as he lost his balance for a moment, holding a hand against his side once he felt his blood soaking his clothing and armor. </p><p>The crowds below were panicking as soldiers moved through the streets to catch the assassin, before suddenly, a few more figures who were previously melding in with the crowd pulled out a sword and engaged the Imperial guards. Just as a fight erupted on the streets, Edelgard perked up when she witnessed the sounds of figures coming closer from the entrance to the balcony, and soon enough, two figures clad in dark robes with masks hiding their faces were blocking the entrance, curved daggers in their hands. </p><p>Glancing back towards Byleth, he merely gave her a firm nod in reassurance before he separated from her hold to unsheathe his sword, causing Edelgard to do the same. Her eyes were flaring with unrestrained fury, seeing the blood dripping from Byleth's wound as he stood beside her. </p><p>Without a word, the aggressors rushed forward and split off to engage both of them, the first one trying to get close towards Edelgard to land a quick blow. However, she never once allowed him to get the advantage as she waited until the last moment before he was close enough. Moving quicker than he anticipated, she swung her blade against his side which he tried to parry before she gripped his arm with her free hand. Struggling in vain, his opportunity was forfeit the moment she struck her reinforced elbow against his head with enough force to make him stumble before she pierced her sword through his chest. </p><p>Yet, Byleth struggled slightly as his opponent witnessed his opportunity when Byleth failed to move quickly enough to dodge a slash of the dagger. His armor was the only thing that protected him from a serious wound, and yet, despite that, Byleth froze briefly when the dagger managed to pierce through it as if it was not even existent, cutting his flesh. </p><p>Wincing slightly, Byleth went onto the defensive while his opponent approached him, raising his dagger ever so slowly with a deadly intent before suddenly, a pained gag escaped his throat the moment a sword suddenly pierced him from behind, impaling him. </p><p>Edelgard removed it without an ounce of mercy, watching as the assassin lifelessly slumped to the ground directly afterwards. Yet, she quickly rushed towards Byleth's side to inspect his wounds, pure concern reflecting in her eyes as she witnessed his blood stained clothing and armor on his sides. </p><p>"Only two cuts, it is-", any words he would have spoken were silenced the moment a dim glow suddenly began to emanate from her hand as she shut her eyes tightly, moving it over his injury. A gasp escaped him when he felt the pain starting to lessen, his wound starting to close. </p><p>
  <em> Magic…? </em>
</p><p>"You… you have never…", her eyes suddenly opened again with an equal amount of shock and surprise as she watched her own hand and the wound she had sealed. Never before had she managed to cast a single spell, let alone to use the simplest form of white magic that existed. Whenever she would try, it simply wouldn't… happen, regardless how many times Byleth reassured her that she needn't worry. </p><p>But now… </p><p>"I-I… can't explain it...", shaking her head slightly, she dismissed it and gazed back into his eyes instead. </p><p>"It's not important now, are you alright…?", Byleth nodded after a moment of hesitation before his eyes shifted towards the dagger upon the ground, still stained with a part of his blood. Kneeling down, he picked it up from the ground before he inspected it, its curvy blade almost seeming to glimmer in a sickening light… </p><p>And a memory coursed through his mind. </p><p>"This dagger…", Edelgard kneeled beside him as she inspected it as well, her eyes narrowing immediately when she recognized it. </p><p>
  <em> So that was where her enemies had gone… they had found another place to spread their influence from the shadows.  </em>
</p><p>The fighting down in the streets had ceased, the assailants now scattered lifelessly on the ground as the Supreme Corps worked to remove the bodies. And thus, it wasn't long until several guards stormed into the balcony, searching for any signs of an aggressor until they found both Edelgard and Byleth unharmed, the assassins laying on the ground. </p><p>"I need a damage report, as soon as possible.", the captain bowed in acknowledgment at Edelgard's order while two of the guards began removing the bodies from the ground. And yet, suddenly another soldier rushed onto the balcony with a letter in his hands, barely able to catch his breath. </p><p>"Your Majesties, I bring urgent news from Fodlan's Locket! The Almyran army is assembling to invade once more, General Holst is in need of reinforcements.", the guards who were present glanced at one another in uneasiness from their position, and the tension could almost be felt within the air. </p><p>Edelgard turned her head back towards Byleth, their eyes meeting once more in complete understanding. </p><p>"Then we will face them head on."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Cries of War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clouds were covering the sky when the Imperial soldiers arrived at Fodlan's Locket, cold air coursing through the cliffs and mountain passage. Edelgard and Byleth led the main army towards the keep which provided the only passageway for the Almyrans, relieved to see that they had arrived in time, for the invaders were still lingering at the other end of the mountainside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your Majesties! The Almyran army has taken up position, our scouts have reported that they are preparing to move out and begin their assault.", a defender of the keep bowed in front of the pair, the former Alliance soldiers standing lined up on top of the walls. And yet, as Edelgard shifted her eyes through the stationed defenders of the keep, her focus fell back upon the messenger bowing in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where is General Holst?", upon her inquiry, the messenger glanced at the ground slightly, hesitating with his reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm… afraid he's unpassable right now.", Edelgard's eyes narrowed immediately, and while a growing feeling of uncertainty was beginning to grow within Byleth, the tension seemed to rise in an instant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For he won't be here once you meet your end.", suddenly, the defenders aimed their bows towards the Imperial soldiers below, causing them to look up in confusion and hesitation before a barrage of arrows rained down upon them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fire at will-", the messenger couldn't speak any further once Edelgard had struck him down with her silvery axe, armored Imperials moving in front of her and Byleth to shield them from the onslaught of arrows with their shields. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They turned on us…!", Byleth gritted his teeth slightly when he witnessed that the defenders were opening the main gate of the keep, allowing free passage for the Almyran army that had been patiently waiting at a safe distance before they began to move forward, beginning their attack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard's eyes were cold as she glanced at the now enemy archers on top of the walls, the people who were supposed to defend this keep with their life's now allowing their aggressors free entrance. And she felt the piercing feeling of betrayal once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I should have never allowed them to survive… spare them, and they will turn on you at a later time. How foolish of me…", Byleth looked back at her with a gasp, witnessing how her eyes emptily stared at the traitors who were shooting down their soldiers with every second that they remained in an open field. However, when he took her hand and forced her eyes back towards him once more, he didn't allow these thoughts to consume her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>alone… I will always be here.", time seemed to slow down as she gazed into his eyes, countless images coursing through her mind, reminding her that he would always stay true to her. And her eyes finally regained the liveliness he had longed to see as she blinked once, glancing at the ground as if she had snapped out of a trance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We must fight back!", heading his words, she gave him a hesitant nod before she became aware of their surroundings once more, albeit she almost silently whispered her gratitude towards him. He was right, she couldn't allow herself to be consumed by these feelings once again. He would never abandon her side, that was all that she needed… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And thus, her gaze focused again on their enemies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... we mustn't be pushed back now! If we lose the keep, then the Almyran army will have a free entrance into Fodlan, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> reclaim it!", the Imperials around them headed her command and moved together to raise a shield wall, slowly beginning to make their way forward under the constant firing from above to reach the entrance to the keep. Byleth kept close to Edelgard as they followed the shield wall, planning their next course of action. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If they wanted to take over the keep swiftly, then they would have to find their leader and eliminate him. And their time was running out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I haven't seen Holst anywhere among them, but he must be issuing orders from closeby…", Edelgard muttered as she surveyed their enemies once more, not catching sight of their commander. Neither did Byleth as he joined her in the search, but apart from the defenders on top of the walls, nobody seemed to be there to issue any commands… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albeit suddenly, a roar echoed in the skies above, causing Byleth to raise his head in alarm. Instead of one, three wyverns circled them from above before they descended behind their shield wall, creating a small gap between the pair and their main army. Fiery explosions erupted on the ground, the Ragnarok's creating a small wall of flame that held the Imperial soldiers back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those who were maintaining the shield wall glanced behind themselves in uncertainty, albeit Byleth was quick to keep them together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We will deal with them, keep your positions!", shifting his attention back towards the wyvern riders, both Edelgard and Byleth raised their weapons when they witnessed who was their leader, for Claude quickly dismounted his trusted beast before he approached them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not here to fight you! If you want to succeed in reclaiming the keep, then you </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>my help!", Edelgard was running out of patience as she gripped her axe tightly, her trust only reaching as far as she could throw him. And yet, Byleth lowered his sword slightly, seeing the desperation within Claude's eyes. They couldn't afford to waste their time searching, when the Almyran army arrived at the gate, the keep would be as good as lost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing behind himself, Claude witnessed that the flames on the ground were starting to dissipate, allowing the Imperial army to slowly move forward again. Thus, he shifted his attention back towards the pair, speaking quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You won't find Holst anywhere among your enemies, if you want to find him, you must search your own ranks!", the flames behind him had fully vanished when his wyvern riders began to retreat back into the skies once more to escape the arrows being fired at them, unable to buy Claude any more time. And with that, he mounted his wyvern again as well, quickly taking his leave to rejoin the Almyran troops at the other side of the mountain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Our own ranks…?", Byleth glanced at the ground for a moment in thought, albeit Edelgard was quick to reach a conclusion. As much as she wanted to ignore his words, she knew that they didn't have any other options other than to trust in them, and if Byleth could still do that… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… then she forced herself to do it as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If it is true, then he could never be disguised as a mere soldier, he couldn't be distinguished.", following her train of thoughts, Byleth reached the same conclusion before they both searched the battlefield once more, their shield wall still holding strong against the barrage of arrows while their main army could finally begin to back them up from behind, returning the fire. And their eyes fell upon the only captain who was nearby, commanding the soldiers who were maintaining the protective wall in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And upon witnessing the way they were regarding him, he began to turn around slowly, having heard every word of the former Alliance leader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So the prince is playing a double-sided game, isn't he? To deceive his own country…", Edelgard took none of it as she pointed her axe at Holst, Byleth joining her side with narrowed eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have no right to speak. You will pay for your betrayal with your life.", with a huff, Holst suddenly turned around and pierced one of the soldiers from behind with his sword, the unsuspecting Imperial falling to the ground while his shield clattered out of his hand. Panicking at the sudden attack from behind, the Imperials loosened in their formation, creating even more gaps within the shield wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Concentrate your fire on them!", the defenders on the walls quickly changed their targets and began firing at the open spots within the wall, slowly picking the Imperials apart with another barrage of arrows before they could try to engage the disguised captain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But before Holst knew it, Edelgard had already rushed towards him with Bylelth at her side, barely giving him any time to react as she brought her axe down on him with a crushing force. Holst struggled in his attempt to parry her strike, having been caught off guard, opening an opportunity for Byleth to try and slash at his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Witnessing this, Holst quickly disengaged from Edelgard's axe to block Byleth's sword, leaving him no room to breathe as he was constantly forced to parry and dodge both of their attacks. Until one single mistake caused him to sustain a long cut along his side, leaving him vulnerable for further attacks from the pair as they now completely broke through his defenses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard struck Holst's weapon from his hand, followed by a swift strike from the handle of her axe against his stomach before she finally took his life with a last, devastating swipe against his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a pained cough, Holst succumbed to the ground as he tried in vain to catch any more breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We will… n-never yield… to the Empire…", Edelgard watched without a single trace of regret as Holst went limp, breathing his last. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your life was forfeit the moment you have chosen to betray the Empire."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Imperial soldiers quickly reformed their shield wall with the rest of the army following up from behind, and the moment the defenders witnessed the defeat of their leader, they began to panic among themselves, their attacks starting to cease without any coordination. Thus, it didn't take long until the Imperial army finally managed to reclaim the keep, capturing any of the last defenders who began to surrender once they realized that they had ultimately lost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the amount of time they had to regain their breath was cut short. Edelgard and Byleth watched the Almyran army closing the amount of distance that was left while the Imperial soldiers occupied their stations atop of the walls, the main army preparing for a clash against the aggressors. This interference had cost them any time they might have had to prepare, and every loss of a soldier within this struggle would now be missing in the following battle… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… for the real fight would only now be about to begin. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Claude's eyes were solely trained upon the ground in front of him as he returned to his tent within the military encampment that served as a rally point for the Almyran army. He was risking a lot by trying to assist them, and his options were limited. He could only hope that they would succeed in time… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two guards at each side of the entrance straightened at the sight of him, prompting him to give them a nod in acknowledgement before he could finally enter his tent, heaving a long and exhausted sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see you have returned.", immediately snapping his eyes open, Claude's hand instinctively reached for the relic bow upon his back the moment he heard the calm and amused voice of a figure that had become all too familiar by now. And sure enough, Myson was sitting upon a chair at the end of his tent, his back facing towards him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing here? If you aren't here to bring me any refreshments, then you might as well leave.", a small chuckle escaped the advisor at the humor that was still lurking in Claude's tone, even if the sarcasm was evident. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why, I was simply concerned for our prince, isn't that enough? I awaited your return with a-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cut it short, there's nothing we have to discuss if you aren't here for anything important.", halting amidst his words that were filled with a false empathy, Myson stopped with a small smirk growing upon his lips, his head barely turning towards Claude. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And any kind of humor was dropped when he spoke with a hidden malice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have been spilling secrets, haven't you?", he could almost imagine the way Claude's face grimaced at the realization, another deep chuckle escaping him. Myson had thought long about the usefulness of the prince, even when it began to run out the moment the proposal was rejected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It doesn't befit you, after all, this war is led for the gain of the country that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>are going to lead. And now I have to hear something like this…", the moment he stood up from the chair, he could hear the relic flaring to life with energy as Claude reached for it from his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wouldn't be so bold if I were you. I'm a reasonable person, I still believe that you could be most useful for our plans-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We both know what kind of game you're playing, to think that I'd be playing along like a good little plaything speaks a lot for yourself.", silence reigned for a moment as, unseen by the Almyran prince, Myson's expression began to darken for a brief moment, and his tone reflected it in an equal manner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, no, I have learned that you beasts are ever so determined to rebel sooner or later…", Claude's eyes narrowed with slight confusion at the meaning of his words before Myson suddenly turned around, his mouth having formed a thin line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You wouldn't want that your father would come to harm, would you now?", Claude's eyes lit up at the realization of his unspoken threat before he almost clenched his relic with barely suppressed anger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now that we have reached a point where we can finally begin to… </span>
  <em>
    <span>discuss</span>
  </em>
  <span>… how you can make up for your past betrayal, I suggest you sheathe your weapon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.", with his hand trembling, Claude's eyes seemed to be empty as he stared at the advisor in front of him, and regardless how much he pondered about it, he couldn't find any way to scheme his way out of this situation. And his arms almost moved out of their own accord when he put the relic on his back again, utter hatred reflecting in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How noble… as I said, it would be a waste to dismiss your usefulness, not when there are so many ways for you to redeem yourself…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>On a sidenote, I wanted to mention that I really enjoyed writing this story the most out of my small series, and every single chapter was a real joy to write. But the story is slowly coming to an end, and I hope the last remaining chapters will be as enjoyable as the rest.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Blood and Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was darkened, the earth was scorched by flames and the ground was weeping for every life that was taken in the ever ongoing war that was waged between the two nations. And the bloodshed continued, for as long as Edelgard could still breathe, she stood together with Byleth, fighting against anything that dared to approach them. For nothing would break them apart, and together, they stood as one, as a beacon of determination and hope to every single one of their soldiers. </p>
<p>And just like that, as the struggle went on, this was all Claude could see from above as he observed the battlefield from atop of his wyvern until he caught sight of the pair below, stopping his wyvern in midair. He grasped his relic bow tightly, multiple thoughts and sensations coursing through his mind while Myson's words continuously echoed within his head. But in the end, he closed his eyes briefly in regret before he directed his trusted wyvern to descend. </p>
<p>Byleth parried the blow of a sword that was directed at Edelgard while she was occupied with another Almyran soldier, deflecting it before he impaled the aggressor with his own blade, standing against Edelgard's back. Just as she repelled her own opponent, she glanced back at him out of the corner of her vision, a glimmer in her eyes that conveyed her unspoken gratitude before they nodded at each other. </p>
<p>But before long, Edelgard's eyes narrowed when she witnessed the form of a wyvern landing a short distance in front of them, causing the Almyran soldiers to move past the pair in order to engage other targets when they realized that their prince was going to take the Emperors on himself. </p>
<p>Claude dismounted his trusty companion just as Edelgard pointed her silvery axe at him, causing him to halt in his approach with hesitation. He glanced at Byleth in the hopes he would understand that he meant them no harm, the latter regarding the Almyran prince with mixed feelings. </p>
<p>"You seem to have forgotten that this is a battlefield.", Edelgard's voice was filled with venom, for there was nothing left to be said after their last encounter. However, Claude merely held his hands up into the air, a look of desperation in his eyes. </p>
<p>"I understand that there is no reason for you to believe me, but we <em> both </em>want to end this war with as little bloodshed as possible! Myson is the one who is commanding the troops here, if we put him down, not only will this battle stop, but it will be the end of the entire war! I can lead you to him!", Edelgard's eyes merely narrowed, clenching her axe even more tightly, but the hesitation grew within Byleth's expression. </p>
<p>Just before Edelgard could move to strike Claude, Byleth quickly laid a hand upon her own, halting her in her deadly intentions to which she glanced back at him with no small amount of disbelief. </p>
<p>"You believe in his words still…?", her voice was almost a silent whisper that was drowned by the sounds of clashing steel and cries of agony around them, only for Byleth to hear. But in truth… Byleth couldn't bear for this battle to rage on any longer. To allow this war to continue, and even after everything Edelgard had confided in him, confessed to him… he still blamed himself for the countless deaths. For the bloodshed. And for the ongoing war that would inevitably continue. When would it all end…</p>
<p>… if he didn't trust in Claude's words now? </p>
<p>And thus, his eyes told her everything that she needed to know, causing her to refrain herself from harming Claude. For now. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Multiple tents were sprawled around the environment as Claude led the pair further into the Almyran territory, sneaking past the main lines of their forces. Just when a guard passed them on their way forward, Claude was quick to knock his relic against the soldier's head, silently knocking him out. </p>
<p>"This is our military encampment, Myson is commanding our troops from here in safety, away from the frontlines.", Edelgard let her gaze wander around the encampment as they silently moved forward, the main tent becoming more visible within the very center of the encampment. And yet, as she closely observed their environment, she simply couldn't fathom why there had  only been a handful of soldiers guarding their main base of operations, along with their commander… </p>
<p>However, just as Claude led them into the open, stepping out of their cover behind the tents when the space was clear, he suddenly halted in his tracks once they stood in front of the main tent. And needless to say, Edelgard immediately tensed, her distrust more than evident while Byleth regarded Claude with a hopeful expression. </p>
<p>"Where is he?", upon hearing Byleth's hopeful voice, Claude's expression twisted into one of pure and utter regret, clenching his eyes shut tightly with shame while his back was still facing towards the pair. But even before he could utter a single word, a sickeningly familiar voice sounded from inside the tent. </p>
<p>"I believe you are searching for me?", Edelgard gripped her axe while Byleth drew his sword, both of them narrowing their eyes the moment a figure exited the main tent, clad in dark robes. And immediately afterwards, multiple steps suddenly sounded from around them when several dark figures clad in a similar fashion rushed out of the smaller tents, surrounding the pair entirely with their weapons drawn. The realization hit both Edelgard and Byleth immediately afterwards, but even while Edelgard internally wished she would have removed Claude's head from his body, Byleth's eyes were trained upon Claude's back from behind with hurt. </p>
<p>He had betrayed them. </p>
<p>Even while a small chuckle escaped the advisor, both Edelgard and Byleth cried out in pain when suddenly, a dark curse befell them, forcing them down upon the ground as it effectively trapped them, rendering them helpless. Claude regarded the scene with horror before he turned his head back towards Myson, a dark glow emitting from his hand as he held the pair in a firm grip within his curse. </p>
<p>"What are you doing? We agreed not to kill them!", Myson's smirk slowly turned into an irritated and annoyed expression, his eyes almost hidden beneath his dark hat as he merely glanced at Claude out of the corner of his eyes. </p>
<p>"Why, of course I will kill them now… what better way to end this war in our favor other than to watch them both squirm in agony in front of my eyes…", a mad grin formed upon his lips instead, a sickening satisfaction coursing through him as he watched the helpless forms of the pair on the ground. </p>
<p>"These beasts have fooled us for long enough…", Claude's eyes desperately shifted between the suffering pair and Myson, the latter intensifying his spell to which both Edelgard and Byleth squirmed in sheer pain, going through an unimaginable torment. And all the while, Claude stood frozen in place, his eyes almost staring through them as he could barely draw a breath. </p>
<p>Witnessing this at the edge of his vision, Myson's smirk only grew wider as he spoke once more. </p>
<p>"Just sit back and relax, enjoy the scene, dear prince… after all, it was <em> you </em>who allowed this to happen in the first place…", Claude gritted his teeth, his eyes glancing back at the suffering pair for the briefest of moments before he clenched his hands into a fist. </p>
<p>Suddenly, both Edelgard and Byleth dropped onto the ground with a lingering pain as the curse ceased to trap them, the dark magic around them fading away the moment Claude gripped Myson's hands and hit his elbow against his face, causing the dark mage to stumble backwards with a snarl. </p>
<p>"You impudent fool…! What do you <em> think </em>you are doing…!", Myson held a hand against his eye, his vision blurry from the sudden blow as he regarded Claude with malice. </p>
<p>"I won't stand for this anymore… you'll pay for everything you've done!", Claude aimed his bow at Myson while an arrow began to charge. Reacting quickly, Myson suddenly rushed forward in a frantic attempt to stop him, dark magic channeling in his hands before he released it towards Claude. The latter could only try and block the incoming spell as he held his relic in front of him, the impact causing him to lose his grip on his bow before it slipped out of his hands, clattering onto the ground a small distance away. </p>
<p>Gritting his teeth, Claude used the opportunity still since Myson was only a small pace away from him and knocked his fist against his stomach, the dark mage scowling with rage before he answered in kind and send a thunder spell against Claude's body, a cry of pain escaping him as it effectively shocked him. </p>
<p>Sending a glance towards his people, who were uncertain about their next course of action as both Edelgard and Byleth began to recover from the curse, Myson all but shouted his order as best as he could while he could still feel the force of the punch against his stomach, his breathing ragged. </p>
<p>"Kill them…! I will deal with this one myself…", hearing this, the mages focused upon the pair once more just as they rose from the ground. Both Edelgard and Byleth regarded their opponents around them, and even while the dark mages were surrounding them entirely, both of them shared a glance with each other in complete and utter understanding before they both nodded, standing back to back together. </p>
<p>"Are you ready?", Byleth's words caused Edelgard to close her eyes for the briefest of moments before she opened them once more, nothing but determination and trust flaring within her gaze as she leaned her head against his own. </p>
<p>"Now, and always…"</p>
<p>And with that, both of them stood united before they pointed their weapons towards their aggressors, facing them together. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Claude grunted as the spell finally dissipated, watching as Myson drew a small dagger from his belt. Quickly glancing around, Claude realized with dread that his bow was too far away on the ground, something that did not go past the dark mage as he grinned maliciously. </p>
<p>And yet, just as Byleth slashed his blade across the chest of one of the offending mages that approached him, his opponent dropped his own sword when Byleth pushed him back, his body lifelessly dropping to the ground. Claude only witnessed out of the corner of his eyes how both Edelgard and Byleth moved and fought together until his attention fell upon the sword that clattered onto the ground not far away from him, presenting him an opportunity. </p>
<p>However, Myson had followed his gaze, and the moment Claude made a move to grab the sword from the ground, his hand gripping the hilt, the dark mage rushed forward and kicked Claude into his side, prompting him to drop the blade again with a grunt. </p>
<p>"Kneel, you worm… I should have disposed you the moment you have lost your usefulness.", Claude gritted his teeth with anger, and despite his pain, he suddenly reached out for the hilt of the blade once more before he sloppily slashed the weapon against his aggressor, the blade cutting into Myson's side. Cursing under his breath, he could feel the blood coursing out of his wound as he held a hand against his injury. </p>
<p>But the single moment of hesitation was enough for Claude to turn the tide as he shakily stood up from the ground before he closed his eyes and slashed the blade against Myson once more, the latter only able to watch with dread as the weapon moved closer towards him-</p>
<p>Blood trickled from the sword as Myson stood deadly still, a rugged breath escaping his lips just as Claude opened his eyes once more. And only then did he witness the large cut along the dark mage's abdomen, more and more blood beginning to fall upon the ground. Almost shakily, Myson's eyes wandered downwards to gaze upon the wound, another pained and quick breath escaping him-</p>
<p>-until suddenly, his eyes narrowed one last time and he gripped his dagger tightly, nothing but madness reflecting in his gaze before he lunged forward one last time. </p>
<p>… </p>
<p>Edelgard and Byleth were breathing heavily, their left hand intertwined with the other as they watched the last of the mage's lifelessly slumping onto the ground. Only then did they finally allow themselves to breath properly, relaxing ever so slightly once their eyes met, and a genuine smile began to form upon their lips. </p>
<p>They had won.</p>
<p>However, their attention shifted towards the sound of a body falling onto the ground, witnessing how Myson finally succumbed to his wounds and breathed his last, his eyes lifelessly staring into empty space once his entire body turned limp. Claude's back was facing towards them as the pair tensed once more, uncertain if it was truly over now. </p>
<p>And yet, before Edelgard could consider to take action, Claude barely shifted his eyes back towards the pair with a small grin, his voice barely audible. </p>
<p>"I hope… you can forgive me…", until suddenly, he succumbed to the ground as well, causing Byleth to rush forward before he knelt down next to Claude, taking his form into his arms as he turned him around. And a gasp escaped him. </p>
<p>The last flicker of life had vanished from Claude's eyes as they stared into nothingness, and Byleth could only now witness the curved dagger that was impaled within Claude's chest. Edelgard immediately joined his side, kneeling down beside him as she watched Byleth's expression with concern, witnessing the way he stared at the fallen prince with widened eyes. </p>
<p>She eyed the curved dagger that was stuck within his body, as well as the amount of blood he had already lost, and it was enough for her to know. However, Byleth still lowered his head down onto his chest, listening for anything, any sign of life, but ultimately, he already knew it as well. </p>
<p>Slowly but surely, he could feel her arms moving around his waist, her hand laying down upon his own before she carefully pulled him back towards her, embracing him dearly. Having witnessed the way Byleth was emptily staring into a void, she simply held him against herself, holding a hand against the back of his head as he simply allowed her to hold him. She could feel as he slowly and hesitantly returned the motion, his form beginning to tremble, and it teared at her heart, causing her to hold him even closer. </p>
<p>Even if she could not feel the same way about Claude's sacrifice, even if she would have readily taken his life on so many occasions without ever feeling an ounce of regret, even if she would have readily torn him apart after he had betrayed them… </p>
<p>… he had still chosen to do the right thing in the end. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Color of Sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warm sunlight was shining through the windows, touching Edelgard's skin as she stood upon the balcony of the palace, leaning her back against Byleth. The sounds from the streets below were almost quiet on this morning, and as if nature itself was cherishing this peaceful moment, birds were singing along from nearby, prompting a serene smile to grow upon her lips. </p><p>"It is beautiful, isn't it…?", her voice was a mere whisper, and Byleth watched with a curious but joyful expression as Edelgard reached her hand out towards the sun, the warm rays of sunlight shining upon her open palm and fingers while the light reflected upon her eyes. Not a moment after, she leaned her head back against Byleth's throat, placing her hands back against his waist with a content hum. He could not help but smile as Byleth regarded her joyful expression with a glint in his eyes, a warm feeling dwelling within him, growing stronger with each moment. </p><p>She was so happy… </p><p>A gentle breeze began to sway along, causing Byleth's long and black mantle to sway in the wind. Indeed, the war was finally over, a time of peace was ultimately upon them and Edelgard felt as if everything was simply… perfect. Every bit of pain and sacrifice had led them to this very moment. </p><p>Claude's death, which had led to the ultimate defeat of those who slithered in the dark, it had finally purged the corruption that had befallen Almyra. Its king had immediately ordered the retreat of their army, and it did not take long until the first request for peace had arrived. </p><p>Edelgard moved her hand towards Byleth's back, her smile widening ever so slightly as she felt for the insignia upon the back of his mantle, a golden, double headed eagle now adorning its black surface to match her own, melting together with her crimson attire. From now on, they would reign together. </p><p>So many things were upon her mind, so many feelings coursing through within this very moment, and she knew… she knew that she had all the time in the world now to act upon them, and she would never be alone during this time. </p><p>"Byleth…?", a hum sounded from him, signalling to her that she possessed his full attention as he gently leaned his head upon her shoulder to cuddle against her. </p><p>"Do you mind if we stay a bit longer like this…? I want to have this day to ourselves…", she turned her head ever so slightly, gazing into his eyes with a longing that enraptured Byleth quicker than he could realize, since before he knew it, he merely smiled with a small nod, causing her eyes to glimmer almost before she leaned the side of her face against his own with a light and joyful chuckle. </p><p>It would be a long time until the land would recover from the scars of war, to return to the peacefulness that it had so long deserved after all of their struggles. But even so, she knew that from now on, nothing would stand in her way anymore to solely pursue their own happiness, to simply enjoy their life's just as she had always been imagining, to fulfill her promise to him of finally getting to know the joys of simply idling around with nothing but a mountain of sweets to gorge upon… </p><p>… it was time to finally make their hopes and wishes come true…</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again, I thank everyone who has followed me along this journey and read through it up until the very end, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as it was a joy for me to write every single chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>